Entre la dulce lluvia
by xAkira-chanx
Summary: [DracoxHarry y RonxZabini] La navidad terminó y la vuelta a Hogwarts guarda muchas sorpresas, para unos más que para otros..¿Aceptarán en Hogwarts la relación de nuestros protagonistas? La dulce lluvia llega a su FIN...
1. La vuelta a Hogwarts y a la normalidad

**ENTRE LA DULCE LLUVIA**

**By AkiraChan**

** YAOI **

**No lean este fic si todavía no leyeron el sexto libro... **

_Disclaimer: _**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter aunque ellos me poseen a mi, pertenecen a J. K Rowling (excepto Hyden Malfoy ) y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia sin ningún fin lucrativo. **

_Libro_**Harry Potter **

_Pairings_**Harry/Draco **

_Category: _**Slash, Nc-17.**

_Lugar_**Londres, Inglaterra. **

**Capitulo 1: La vuelta a Howarts y a la normalidad...**

Al entrar por los imponentes muros de Howarts todo volvió a la normalidad. El colegio no había perdido ninguno de sus encantos a pesar de que parte de la guerra fue librada tras sus muros. El gran comedor estaba iluminado con todo la magia que solía mostrar y ya muchos alumnos que se iniciaban estaban entusiastas ante tanto lujo...En cuanto al resto de alumnos estaban concientes que habían perdido un año entero de clases por culpa de la guerra y que tendrían que cursar el curso perdido, pero nada de eso importaba sabiendo que Howarts había vuelto a sus vidas y con eso la normalidad, tranquilidad y la paz...

Que cruz mira que tener que volver a Howarts...Se supone que ya tengo 17 años no tengo por que seguir estudiando...-Se quejaba por los pasillos de Slyterins un muy cambiado Crabbe.

Si, además ya tendríamos que estar trabajando ¿no que somos mayores de edad?...Al final habría sido mejor seguir con Lord Voldemort.-Le apoyo un todavía más cambiado Goyle.

Ustedes siempre tan estúpidos...¿Cuando piensan aprender a usar la cabeza?- Comento un Draco Malfoy mucho más alto, guapo, con la mirada más fría y con su usual tono de voz arrastrante y burlona.

Lo-lo..sentimos Draco no-no quisimos decir e-eso...-Se corrigió rápido Crabbe. Quien no podía evitar sonrojarse ante la gélida mirada de este, realmente Draco se había vuelto irresistiblemente sexy ¿que le había pasado? tenia algo que...

Tranquilo Crabbe dudo que Draco pretendiera hacerte sentirte mal...-Le bajó de sus pensamientos un muchacho rubio de ojos dorados. este también era bastante sexy, tenía un porte natural y un talento innato mostrando sonrisas.-Es simplemente que tu comentario no le agradó...ni a mi tampoco. No olvides que en esta escuela quedó terminantemente prohibido hablar de ese tipo.-y le mostró una de sus sonrisas que era capaz de arrancar el corazón a cualquiera.

Entraron en la sala común y cada cual se fue a disponer de sus pertenencias en sus dormitorios.

Me alegro de que Minerva nos haya asignado la misma habitación...-Comentaba el muchacho de ojos dorados.

Mc Gonagall, para nosotros y no...yo no me alegro de tener que compartir mi habitación con nadie.-Respondió el muchacho de cabellos platino muy cortante.

Draco...yo...pensé que la estancia en mi casa te había echo aprender el valor de compartir.-Comentó el chico de ojos dorados con un tono reprochante y ante la mirada gélida del otro añadió.-En esos días se te veía verdaderamente angustiado, tu...realmente cambiaste.

Pues vez que no...Y no pienses que para mi fue un lujo hospedar me en tu casa.-Se acerco a una de las ventanas de las mazmorras.-Este es mi ultimo año en Howarts...-miro por la ventana.-No soporto la lluvia, no soporto ese agua que cae cargado de impurezas...Y no te soporto cuando tratas de justificar mis actos...

Draco...yo no pretendo justificar tus actos.-Se apresuró a aclarar el muchacho.

Pues lo has echo esta noche y es lo que has echo siempre...-Lo miro amenazante.-Pero escúchame bien Hyden, no te voy a permitir que me vuelvas a justificar en Howarts, este es mi terreno...

Claro que sí Draco...no sabía que eso te molestara tanto...pero prometo no hacer lo de nuevo.-Lo abraza.-Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti...porque te quiero...porque llevas mi sangre...por que soy tu primo...

HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDM

Hermione...como sigue el Sr. Weasly? ya hace una semana que volvimos a Howarts y no hemos sabido nada de Ron.-Preguntaba un preocupado Seamus en el desayuno.

Esta mejor...precisamente hace una semana que recupero la conciencia y probablemente este fin de semana Ron vuelva a Howarts.-Ante esa idea un brillo se posó en sus ojos.-Y supongo que Ginny también.-Se apresuró a añadir. Ante eso el que se iluminó fue Seamus.

En ese momento por la puerta del Gran comedor apareció el Slyterins más odiado seguido por su peña.

Hermione vio que a pesar de la guerra Pansy seguía igual de diva y que los Slyterins desprendían los mismos aires de grandeza. No pudo evitar posar sus ojos sobre Malfoy, era evidente su cambio, se le veía mucho más alto, no llevaba el pelo engominado sino que largo y suelto. En cuanto en la personalidad su arrogancia se veía aumentada, tenía una seguridad sobre si mismo que le daba un toque...sexy? se sonrojo ante esa idea, ella cría que Malfoy era sexy? era evidente que echaba de menos a sus amigos. Aunque se encontraba en Howarts esa primera semana se le había echo vacía sin ellos, extrañaba las discusiones con Ron por cualquier tontería y también extrañaba a...Harry. Esa idea le puso triste. Hacía meses que no sabía nada de su mejor amigo y eso la preocupaba, Donde se encontraba? Estaría bien? Por qué no se había puesto en contacto con ellos? Y ya se habría enterado que Howarts abrió sus puertas de nuevo? Sus inquietantes pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una Levander muy molesta.

Hermione te encuentras bien?.- Preguntó y ella asintió con una sonrisa.- Menos mal, parecías en trance.-Giró para mirar a la mesa de los Slyterins y añadió.-Aunque Malfoy este tan bueno , no deberías caer en la atentación .-Hermione se sonrojó.-No olvides que Malfoy utiliza a sus conquistas y que cuando se cansa o consigue lo que quiere se deshace de ellas. Dudo que haya cambiado, aunque...tiene un algo que...

Verdad? tu también lo has notado. Malfoy tiene algo que lo hace distinto.-Miró de nuevo la mesa de las serpientes y añadió.- El que me desconcierta es Hayden, a pesar de ser el primo de Malfoy son totalmente diferentes y es un Slyterins pero se lleva bien con el resto de casas y el otro día me ayudó en Pociones. Pude comprobar que es muy inteligente y que...

Y que esta buenísimo Hermione!-la interrumpió Levander emocionada.-la pareja de primos son los chicos más codiciados de Howarts, la verdad es que si no fuera que Patíl lo vio primero yo ya estaría usando mis artes de seducir contra el chico de ojos dorados...

HPXDMXHPXDMXHPXDMXHPXDM

El resto de días pasó rápidamente y había llegado el sábado. Hermione se encontraba sentada en un sofá de la sala común de Griffindor leyendo se un libro, mientras a fuera caía una intensa lluvia. La lluvia que no había tenido ni un solo día de descanso des de que Voldemort había sido destruido. Estaba tan sumergida en su libro, que no pudo evitar pegar un brinco al recibir una rosa blanca entre las páginas de su historia.

Ron!!.-Exclamó al girar se y se lanzó a los brazos de este.-Me alegro tanto de verte.-dijo mientras se separaba nerviosa y sonrojada.

Yo también te he echado de menos y a Howarts...-Dijo observando la sala.-La rosa te la envía mi madre en señal de agradecimiento por tu preocupación hacia mi padre.

Dila que gracias, aunque...me habría gustado que me la dieras de tu parte.-Aclaró la muchacha reuniendo valor.

Hermione...yo...-El muchacho se vio cohibido ante tal insinuación. Las cosas entre ellos estaban más que claras, el problema es que el se había echo el juramento de no ser feliz hasta que su mejor amigo lo fuese y eso se hacía un poco imposible con Harry desaparecido.-Tu...ya sabes..

No, nada...-Le calló.-No tienes que dar me explicaciones.-Le depositó un tierno beso en sus rojos labios.-Ya se en que posición estamos y...yo también le echo de menos pero...

Ron!!!.-Fue interrumpida por un inoportuno Neville.-Has venido.-Le dio un abrazo cordial. Detrás de este aparecieron otros chicos, completamente mojados.

Ron amigo me alegro de verte.-Le dijo Seamus dando le la mano.

Yo también me alegro de veros chicos ,pero por Merlín! se puede saber que os ha sucedido, que estáis todos chorreando?-Preguntó intrigado el pelirrojo.

No sabes amigo, las clases de 7º son muy duras y...Como ya has visto no ha parado de llover desde...bueno ya sabes. Así que como era sábado y estábamos aburridos a Hayden se le ocurrió hacer un mini campeonato de Quiddich bajo la lluvia. Es una pasada!!!-Explicaba emocionado Dean.

Espera has dicho Hyden?-Preguntó Hermione muy sorprendida.

Si,si y lo mejor es que podemos jugar todas las casas juntas. Es estupendo, incluso yo puedo participar.-Comentaba un feliz Neville.

Quien es ese tal Hyden? es nuevo? parece un tío majo.-Opinó Ron.

Sinceramente, lo es. Quieres venir con nosotros y pasar un rato divertido?.-Le tentó con una sonrisita Seamus.

Claro, hace un año que no juego a Quiddich y muero por volver.-Paró y puso cara dudosa.-aunque bajo el agua...

No pasa nada, Hyden ha echo un encantamiento...y es como si ante tus ojos no lloviera.-Le dijo Seamus pasando le un brazo por el hombro. Casi saliendo Ron se acordó de la muchacha.-Hermione vienes?

No Ronald. Prefiero quedar me aquí entre las paginas de mi historia, para que cuando descubras quien es Hyden y vuelvas tengas a alguien que te haga compañía.-Dijo con una sonrisita, se sentó y volvió a sumergir se en su dulce historia.

Seamus arrastró a Ron antes que este pudiera formular una pregunta a las palabras de la chica. A medida que se acercaban al campo se escuchaban más las voces ajetreadas de chicos y chicas que reían y animaban.

Oye...Ron...yo...-Empezó a preguntar Seamus dudoso.-yo...quería saber...

Ginny esta bien. Esta más pecosa y molesta. Pero ha vuelto conmigo a Howarts y seguramente ahora se encuentra en su habitación riendo tontamente con sus amigas mientras deshace sus maletas.-Le dio la respuesta Ron a la pregunta que Seamus no se atrevía a formular.-Por Merlín! Cuanta gente.

Oye Ron, allí están las gemelas y Levander. Que ellas te expliquen..-Dijo Seamus mientras daba la vuelta y se marchaba corriendo.

El chico se acercó a ellas. En cuanto le vieron comenzaron a darle abrazos y besos.

De verdad Ron te ves guapísimo!! El corte de pelo te sienta de maravilla. Ahora estas más atractivo.-Le dijo Levander pasando le una mano por sus cortos mechones. Quien no pudo evitar sonrojar se ante tantos comentarios y miradas centradas en él.

Levander tiene razón. Estas muy guapo Ron. Aunque no más que mi futuro amor.-Un brillo apareció entre sus ojos.-Hyden.-terminó soltando un suspiro.

Si, echaba de menos tu sinceridad Patíl. Por cierto, quien ese tal Hyden?-Pregunto ya un muy intrigado Ron.

Ah! que tu todavía no lo conoces ven.-Le agarró de la bufanda y lo arrastró de debajo de las gradas.

Jo, Patíl me estoy empapando.-Se quejó Ron.

No importa, por Hyden vale mojar se. Mira es él.-Señaló al chico de ojos dorados.-Que te parece?

Que...qué me parece?! Por Merlín! si es un Slyterins...-Quedó atónito Ron.-Como puede ser que un Slyterins cause todo ese revuelo?!

Y no solo es una serpiente...Además es primo de Malfoy.-Concluyó Patíl muy orgullosa del muchacho.

Y encima es un Malfoy?!! Esta claro que la cosa esta mucho mejor así.-Comentaba Ron molesto.

Te lo dije, verdad?-Comentaba una chica acercando se con un paraguas.-No me apetecía mojarme.-Aclaró ante la mirada inquisitiva de Patíl.

Hermione...Que pasa con ese tío? Por qué todos lo quieren si es un Slyterin y además un Malfoy?-Preguntó un Ron muy asombrado.

Porque, es un buen chico. Y antes de juzgar le, conoce lo.-Le dijo sonriendo.-Es el nuevo modelo de Slyterins y a pesar de ser un Malfoy no desprende toda esa arrogancia propia en ellos.

Ante las palabras de la chica Ron se quedó mirando a ese muchacho fijamente y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Des de aquél encuentro había pasado otra semana. Las cosas parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, Howarts les hacía sonreír. Cualquiera diría viendo la cara de esos muchachos que hace exactamente un año sus vidas estaban en peligro y el único instinto que debían amena en su corazón era la supervivencia. Precisamente esos eran los pensamientos que tenía Draco Malfoy sentando en la ventana de su mazmorra mientras veía la odiosa lluvia caer, era...era tan deprimente...

Venga Draco...no me digas que deberás no piensas ir hoy tampoco.-Le interrumpió Hyden entrando a la habitación.

Bien...otra razón por la que no soporto compartir habitación con nadie.-Dijo mientras se levantaba y se disponía a estirar se sobre su cama.-Te he dicho mil veces que no soporto la lluvia...

Y yo ya te dije que podía hacer un encantamiento para que no te mojes. Además dicen que eres bueno en Quiddich y yo nunca te vi jugar...Vaaaa Draco, también hay otros a los que he hechizado para que no se mojen.

Hablando de eso. No me parece que hayas juntado a todas las casas...El solo pensar en un Slyterins y un sucio Griffindors cooperar juntos se me remueve el estomago.-Con un deje de burla.

Draco...ya sabes que no soporto que menospre...-Paró en seco al dar se cuenta de la total indiferencia del chico platino ante sus palabras.

HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDM

Caminaba por los pasillos de Howarts, como si fuese la primera vez que se entraba allí. Volvía a tener esa sensación, la sensación de haber vuelto a casa. De algún modo así era, los mejores recuerdos los guardaba allí, pero también los más dolorosos. Esas escaleras, esa entrada cargolada, no recordaba haber vuelto a pisar ese sitio des de la muerte de Dumbladore, y ahora, ahora se encontraba llamando a la puerta para...

Adelante!!-Al ver lo entrar se le cayeron los papeles de la mano.-Por las barbas de Merlín!! Que cambiado esta usted Sr. Potter...

Usted también profesora Mc Gonagall, un año es mucho.-Comentó el muchacho con una sonrisa.

Y que lo diga Potter, un año es el tiempo que nos tenía preocupados sin noticias suyas.- La directora se sentó y le hizo un gesto a Harry para que hiciera lo mismo.- Me podría decir donde ha estado?

Es una historia muy larga de explicar y no dude que se la contaré detallada. Vine ha finalizar el curso que me queda y quería saber si...

Claro que se puede incorporar. Es más aquí tengo lista su carta de admisión en Howarts, y disculpa si no se la enviamos pero es que no sabíamos exactamente a donde.-Dijo con cierto sarcasmo cargado de reproche.

Lo siento...-Se disculpó Harry.

Finalmente, lo importante es que estés bien y que te tengamos de vuelta. Debes de estar agotado del viaje. Vuelve a tu antigua habitación y acomódate. Mañana harás un día de descanso porque pasado empezarás tu 7º y ultimo curso en Howarts. Puedes retirarte.-Dijo la mujer sin disimular una gran alegría.

Gracias...con permiso.-El muchacho se despidió y se dirigió a su habitación. Al abrir la puerta sabía que esa era la vuelta Howarts y a la normalidad. Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si.

**Fin del capitulo 1**

_**Nota de Akirachan:**_

_Este es el siguiente capítulo de "Entre la dulce lluvia". Espero que la historia vaya gustando más. Cada vez va tomando más forma. Lo único malo y ya me he castigado por ello es que apenas sale Harry se acaba el capítulo T.T. No problemo, en el siguiente le dedicaré su espacio. NOS VEMOS en el siguiente capítulo!!!_


	2. Dame una oportunidad de conocerte

**ENTRE LA DULCE LLUVIA**

**By AkiraChan**

** YAOI **

**No lean este fic si todavía no leyeron el sexto libro... **

_Disclaimer: _**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter aunque ellos me poseen a mi, pertenecen a J. K Rowling (exepto Hyden Malfoy ) y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia sin ningun fin lucrativo. **

_Libro_**Harry Potter **

_Pairings_**Harry/Draco **

_Category: _**Slash, Nc-17.**

_Lugar_**Londres, Inglaterra. **

**Capitulo 2: Dame una oportunidad de conocerte...**

Por qué te vas? No quieres quedar te a dormir conmigo?-Preguntaba Rogerht Riggort un chico moreno de ojos azules, una verdadera monada.

Yo no duermo con nadie.- Comentó clavandole su mirada fria.-me produce nauseas...

Por qué dices eso? Es que acaso ya no me amas?-Insistía el muchacho.

A caso he dicho yo alguna vez que te amara? -Pronunció con sarcasmo las frías palabras mientras se cordaba las zapatillas.-Yo soy un Malfoy, nosotros somos amados pero no amamos.Pensé que te había quedado bien claro.

Pero...yo...creia que...- Insistía con verdadera desesperación.

Pensaste que si pasaba una noche contigo me iba enamorar locamente?.-Soltó una risa burlona.-Eso es lo que tiene acostarse con un Slyterin...no hay compromiso.-Se puso la sudadera.-Esta sala esta prohibida para los alumnos sino te das prisa en largarte te expulsarán.-Se dirigió a la puerta.

Draco...-Suplicó el muchacho entre lagrimas. Pero el aludido salió de la sala con paso firme.

Si había algo que no soportaba Draco es tener que escuchar las suplícas deseperadas de sus amantes. El no tenía intención de comprometer se con nádie, estaba muy por encima de ello, pero eso no quitaba algún que otro calentón. El era un Malfoy y como tal esperaría al día de comprometer se con una chica de su altura y crear su propio imperio, mientras tanto solo quería diversión. No era muy difícil de entender.

HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHP

Harry no conciliaba el sueño, sentía un ligero cosquilleo por encontrar se de vuelta entre los muros de Howarts, la misma sensación que había sentido de niño, esa sensación que pensó no volver a tener tras la lucha contra Voldemort.

Se levantó y miró a sus compañeros, dormían prufundamente.Luego se centró en su mejor amigo. Ron había crecido un montón , tenía muchas ganas de conversar con él, pero pensó que mañana tendría todo el tiempo del mundo y que su amigo tenía muy mala leche cuando lo despertaban. Salió de alli, necesitaba estar a solas con Howarts. Recorrió los pasillos ensimismado, hasta que el reflejo de la lluvia tras unos vidreos le hizo dar se cuenta que se había alejado demasiado de la zona de Gryffindor y que estaba descalzo, un frío le empezó a recorrer de pies a cabeza ydecidió volver a su habitación. Miró al frente y vió un muchacho rubio-platino despeinado que caminaba hacia el con paso firme y una mirada que sin lugar a dudas cambió al ver lo.

Potter...-Quedó atónito Malfoy.

Malfoy...Que raro es encontrarte despierto ha esta hora.-Dijo sarcástico.

Vaya, Potter lo raro es verte el pelo.-Se removió el pelo de manera muy sexy, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Harry.- Pensé que ibas ha hacer me el favor de no aparecer nunca más...

Y des de cuando te hago yo favores, Malfoy?- Soltó con una sonrisita.-Yo que pensaba que serías el más alegre por mi vuelta.

Yo, para qué? Debería bastar te con el pobretón y la sangre sucia...-Puso la mirada gelida.-Porsupuesto también la sarda de idiotas que te consideran un heroe.-Con desprecio en sus palabras.

Vaya Malfoy no sabía que me hubieses echado tanto de menos.-Se acercó hasta tener lo a solo unos centímetros.- Es que ya no puedes vivir sin mi?.-Con un tono muy sensual que hizo estremecer al rubio.Harry lo notó por la cercanía y por primera vez desde su encuentro se fijo realmente en Malfoy.Había cambiado, estaba mucho más alto y llevaba los cabellos largos y sin su engominado, cosa que no le hacía parecer menos arrogante, incluso eso parecía haber augmentado. Pero había algo en él que le hacía ver lo atractivo?-Has cambiado...-Las palabras salieron de sus labios sin poder evitar lo.

Potter...tu tambien...has cambiado.-Le dijo el rubio, todavía atónito ante la visión que sus ojos mostraban del muchacho. Estaba más alto de como lo recordaba y llevaba una melena negra azabache hasta sus hombros, un grueso mechón de pelo cruzaba su cara, tapando su cicatriz, pero dejandole un rostro verdaderamente adorable, sus ojos esmeraladas brillaban con intensidad. Y sus mejillas, acaban de teñirse con sus palabras?...Pero por alguna extraña razón esa reaación en el moreno agitó el pulso del rubio-platino.

Ambos se quedarón en un silencio cortante, el uno frente al otro, escuchando el agitamiento de sus pulsos y mirando se fijamente a sus instintivos ojos. Sonó un fuerte trueno que les hizo volver a la realidad...

Bien Potter espero que no te cruces en mi camino, aunque...conociendo os a ti a tus amiguitos, seguro que tratareís llamar la atención del algun modo.-Iba diciendo mientras seguia su camino.

Si,claro Malfoy.Sobre toda la tuya!-Le gritó Harry con una sonrisa.Sabía perfectamente que esa era la forma que tenía su antagonista de dar le la bienvenida.

HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDM

Era una mañana como tantas otras, entre la lluvia. Ron se despertó con un palpito en el pecho. Estaba envuelto entre las finas sabanas y mantas que acostumbraban a cubrir las camas. Miró a su alrededor y vió que sus compañeros seguían quietos y se dió cuenta que incluso Seamus seguía durmiendo, había madrugado, pero una vez despierto le resultaba imposible volver a conciliar el sueño. Se disponía a irse al baño cuando observó la cama de su mejor amigo como hacía siempre al levantar se y antes de acostar se. Y allí se encontraba Harry durmiendo...

HARRY!!!-Dió un grito que despertó al aludido y a todos los que se encontraban en la habitación.- Harry amigo has vuelto!.-Saltando a la cama de este.

Ron, por el amor de diós por una vez que madrugas no moles...-Se quedó amedias Saemus.-Harry!!! Chicos Harry a vuelto!!-Terminó de despertar a los otros dos muchachos, los cuales se unioron al pelirojo, alrededor de la cama de Harry.

Chicos porfavor no hableis todos alavez .-Insitía Harry cuando todos comenzaron a atosigar le con preguntas.

Donde has estado?Como has vuelto?-Seguía preguntando Ron sin hacer caso absoluto a las palabras de su amigo.

Ron, esa es una história muy larga que ya les contaré.- Les mostró una sonrisa.-Lo importante es que he vuelto a Howats y estoy verdaderamente feliz...

No lo estarás tanto cuando veas las clases.-Comentaba Dean.- Y encima este año no tenemos siquiera el Quiddich.-Señaló la ventana por la cual caian unos enormes gotarrones. Todos se quedarón en off.

Pero tenemos a Hyden!-Comentó emocionado Neville.-Yo no juego a Quiddich pero me lo pasó bien cunado jugamos todos...-Con una sonrisa que mostraba sus grandes dientes.

Quien es Hyden?-Preguntó Harry, pues no conocía a ningún alumno con ese nombre.-Es nuevo?

Si Harry, es nuevo y no te conviene.-Bufó Ron.

No digas eso Ron, Hyden a demostrado de sobras que es un buen tío.-Le recliminó Seamus.

Que es un buen tío?! por Merlín! Es un Slyterin!!- Remató Ron.

Si y qué?!! Nada más por ese echo es malo?! A estas alturas que importa que sea un Slyterin o no?-Lo defendía Dean.

Como?-Preguntó Harry quien hacía grandes esfuerzos por seguir el dialogo.- Ese tal Hyden es una serpiente?

Si, pero es un tío legal, se lleva bien con todas las casas, es gracioso, amable...-Empezó a aclarar Seamus.

Y es un Malfoy!! Por Merlín Seamus, des de cuando un Malfoy hace todas esas cosas sin más? No te parece un poco raro?-Insistió Ron.

Me he perdido. Estais tratando de decir que ese tal Hyden es pariente de Malfoy?-Preguntó Harry sorprendido.

Si Harry, son primos. Es hijo de la hermana de Lucius Malfoy.-Le explicó Seamus a Harry y luego se dirigió a Ron.-Pero eso no hace que sea un Malfoy, más bien sería un Gelian.

Y que?! Acaso quita eso la sangre Malfoy que corre por sus venas?-Se burló Ron.

Hablas como un mortífago.-Sentenció Seamus. Ron trató de lanzar se contra él, pero Harry lo frenó de un rápido movimento.

Mira chicos, no se quien es ese tal Hyden, pero os aseguro que no merece que os disgusteís.-Soltó a Ron que parecía mas calmado ante las palabras de su mejor amigo.

Harry tiene razón. Es una tontería pelera se por eso y menos de buena mañana.-Lo apoyó Neville. Un crujido salió de su estómago.-Me muero de ambre.-Dijo sonrojado el muchacho.

Apoyo, esa centencía.-Se levantó Dean.-Nos vamos a desayunar?

Si,si. Seguro que a Howarts le encantará tener de vuelta al gran Harry Potter.-Proclamó Seamus.

Mc Gonagall me dió el día libre y no me apetece ir al gran comedor...tendría que dar explícaciones a mucha gente y hay cosas de las que no me apetece hablar.-Miró a los chicos muy serio.-Podrían hacerme un favor?

HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDM

Si no espabilas, tendrás que aistir a clase sin el almuerzo.- Comentaba un Draco de un extraño umor, mientras se miraba por sexta vez al espejo esa mañana.

Te encuentras bien Draco?- Se acercó a su primo.-Es la sexta vez que te miras al espejo. Normalmente con mirar te una vez te basta. No me digas que te estas arreglando para alguien.-Dijo con una sonrisita mientras le soltaba mechones rebeldes por su cara.-Así estas mejor.

No se para quien me tendría que arreglar en este sitio. Son todos unos perdedores que no me llegan ni a la zuela del zapato.-Se apartó del chico, dirigiendo se a la puerta.-Vienes?

No, paso. Hoy me siento demasiado divertido como para asistir a clase. Te quedas?- Y ante la mirada del rubio-platíno añadió.- No quieres defraudar a tu querido profesor de pociones.-Soltó con una sonrisa burlona.

Aveces me resultas realmente odioso.-Pronunció el muchacho para después desaparecer por la puerta.

HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDM

Harry arto alfín de estar en la cama se levantó. Necesitaba salir de esa habitación, el era un chico de acción y el descanso no entraba en su diccionario. Se dió una ducha, se vistió y salió de la habitación. No se escuchaba a nadíe, estaban en clases. Se moría por empezar, por hacer deberes, por ser un chico normal de nuevo. Y esa lluvia, esa lluvia que no le permitía salir fuera y recorrer el exterior de Howarts que era tan precioso como su interior. Miró la lluvia y dejó que un brazo suyo recibiera ese agua que tanto les atormentaba con su preséncia. Vio a una ave extraña surcar el cielo y pensó que tenía que ir a visitar a Hagrid, con lluvia o sin.

Hyden caminaba saltando las columnas muy exaltado. Así se había levantado esa mañana, con ganas de saltar, gritar, correr...muchas emociones juntas. Vió un chico que dejaba mojar su brazo. Eso le pareció divertido. Al acercar se y ver lo mejor, todo lo sentido esa mañana se bloqueó, su instinto se disparó. Pocas veces le pasaba, el no era un tío promiscuo. Pero ese chico le pareció interesante, tenía algo, le era familiar. Decidió acercar se y amedida que lo hacía sus instintos augmentaban...

No deberías estar aquí, son horas de clase...-Comentó Hyden con más emoción.

Y tu? acaso no se te aplíca la misma regla?- Soltó Harry sin prestar le demasiada atención.

No se lo digas a nadie, pero yo estoy enfermo.-Harry lo miró con interés y Hyden se estremeció ante el contacto de sus ojos sobre los esmeralda.

Yo te veo muy bien...- Comentó mientras analizaba con la mirada al chico. Era realmente guapo. Sus ojos eren de un precioso dorado que hacía juego con los tirabuzones de su cabellera. Y su cuerpo bien formado, era de lo más excitante, era mucho más alto que él y parecía más atrevido y pícaro. De alguna extraña manera sus gestos le recorban a...

Gracias por el cumplido...-lo miró con interes.-Es que me sano rápido si veo algo que me gusta.-Lo cercó.

Y yo espero que te vaya bien en tu busqueda.-Lo apartó y se fue caminando. Sabía que significaba a donde quería conducir su cercanía el rubio y no le interesaba. El rubio corrió hasta alcanzar lo.

Un chico con caracter...eso me gusta...-Dijo poniendo se delante de Harry.-Hyden Gelian, Slyterin.- Ofreciondo le la mano.

Vaya, asi que tu eres el famoso Hyden.-Tomando le la mano.

Nos conocemos?-Preguntó sorprendido con la familiaridad que sentía hacia a Harry.

No, lo dudo mucho. Lo que pasa es que en Howarts has cauado mucho revuelo...

Menos mal porque no soportaría el haberme olvidado de un chico como tu.-Lo miró de nuevo.- Pero...de verás que no nos hemos encontrado antes?

Harry comprendió a que se refería el chico. A estas alturas era raro que ya nadie conociese a Harry Potter, el chico que mató dos veces aVoldemort. Las revistas y enrealidad todo medio informativo mágico se había encargado de que asi fuera.Se colocó el mechón, vigilando que ni se le asomara su cicatriz.-Es que he posado en revistas, igual tu viste alguna foto mia por allí.

No me extrañaría nada. Con ese cuerpo y esa cara, perfectamente podrías ser modelo...

Hyden el popular, esta tratando de ligar conmigo?- Rei picaro Harry.-Y sin saber quien soy?

Me basta con saber que existes, aunque algún que otro dato no me vendría mal.- Ese muchacho le producía algo extraño, pero ala vez emocionante.-Como por ejemplo, tu nombre...

Mi nombre...-Harry pensó rápido. No podía parar hasta ver que pasaría.-James Evans. Soy un Gryffindor, a cuya sala común me dirijo...

Tienes algún problema en que te acompañe un rato? Es que no me gusta estar encerrado en mi habitación y menos solo y aburrido...-Puso cara de pena.

Para nada, a mi tampoco me gusta el encierro.-Respondió Harry. Acto seguido, él y Hyden se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor.-Quizás cuando me conozcas más no te agrado tanto.

Entonces dame una oportunidad de conocer te...-Le pidió con mirada seductora. 

HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDM

Eso es todo por hoy...sr. Longbottom!! usted quedese a limpiar todo ese desastre que a organizado.-Finalizaba un cabreado Snape.-Ni siquiera la edad le permite diciplina...

Snape, como siempre cargando sus frustraciones con el pobre de Neville, que casulamente es un Gryffindor.-Suspiro Hermione.

Claro, que eso por que no esta Harry, sino ya sabemos quien seria su victima.-Respondió Ron.

Harry?...Es raro que lo menciones, des de que se marchó apenas hablas de él.-Comentó la muchacha.

Ya...-Fue lo único que salió de los labios del pelirijo.Pero una de las tantas cualidades de la chica era la intuición y notaba que esa mañana Ron estaba extraño y eso la preocupaba.

Ron...estas bien? no se paceres...

Estoy perfectamente.-Sin mirar a la chica. Si algo se le daba realmente mal era mentir y más a Hermione que era exsecivamente intuitiva.-El que no debe de estar bien es el fabuloso Hyden, no le visto en clase.-Cambiando de tema.

La verdad, es que si. No le he visto en Historia mágica tampoco.-Paró preocupada.-Pobre. Hyden es un chico muy inteligente y se que no pasará nada si pierde una clase pero...me gustaría llevar le mis apuntes de Hm.

Ni lo sueñes! Es un Slyterin. Las serpientes no te dejarán que pases allí y yo menos, te comerían viva.-Soltó tajante Ron.

Haz le caso al pobrtón Granger.-Intervino Zabini, el cual al ser el mejor amigo de Malfoy era igual de rastrero que este ante la mirada de los chicos.- No olvides que eres una Gryffindor.

Y una sangre sucia.-Articuló con triunfo Pansy Parkinson, la cual no perdía ocasión para umillar a la Gryffindor y sentir se superior.-Verdad que una sangre sucia jamás pisara Slyterin, Draco?

Hace falta que responda a esa pregunta?-Objetó Draco con su usual frialdad y se marchó. Toda su tropa lo siguió.

Lo vez?! Eso si es la demostración digna de un Slyterin. Quieres ir allí para que te sigan umillando? Y eso que Malfoy hoy esta tranquilo.-Dijo Ron.

Si ahora que lo dices, parecía muy tranquilo y en más de una ocasión lo he pillado buscando a alguien con la mirada...-Dijo Hermione, que también era muy observadora.

Seguramente buscaba a Hyden, no sabemos si duermen en la misma habitación y es su primo, no?.-Miro perpicaz a la chica.-Hermione...tu que tanto mirabas a Malfoy?

No me digas que ahora tambien te pondrás celoso de Malfoy.-Decía la chica mentras caminaba con indiferencia.

Celoso yo? Ron Weasley no conoce esa palabra...

HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDM

Se encontraban en el Gran Comeder cenando las mil delícias que se les aparecía ante ellos. Hermione no entendía nada. Ron parecía realmente animado, como podía ser, acaso él ya no extrañaba a Harry tanto como ella? Por otro lado Harry había dicho a sus amigos que no le apetecía enfrentar a Howarts durante la cena.

El profeta dice!!- Se subió a la mesa Mady Smilsen.

Harry Potter, paradero desconocido o eso dicen. No se sabe si el muchacho

huyó o se murió, cabe tal opción ante la total desaparición de este...

¿Será verdad lo que las malas lenguas dicen? ¿Quien venció a Lord Voldemort?

Puede que el muchacho de 17 años, prefiriera pasar a la história como heroe, antes

de dejar de ser el centro de atención...¿A caso el joven no superó el trauma que lo

llevó a los 12 años a participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos? donde por su

insistente y enfermiza obseción por el peligro llevó a la muerte a Cedric...

PLOFF!!!

Que haces Granger?!-Soltó la chica el diario, el cual estaba ardiendo en llamas.

Quien es la autora de ese artículo? Dejame adivinar Rita Stiker, verdad?.-Volvió a guardar su varita.-Al parecer esa bocazas, no dejará de decir idioteces para vender, mientras tenga a estupidas como tu Smilsen que te tragas sus sandeces!!!-Le gritó Hermione realmente furiosa. Como podían decir que su amigo había muerto, así sin mas? Y encima calumiar su nombre.

Vaya Granger, hasta que nos haces una muestra de la mala sangre que corre por tus venas .-Soltó Malfoy alzandose y todos los Slyterin rieron. Todos menos Hyden que parecía intentar frenar a Malfoy.-Todo eso de la valentía de Potter suena muy bien pero...Donde esta? yo no lo veo por aquí...y nadíe lo ha visto por ningún lado. Si fuera mentira lo de Stiker, Potter ya habría dado la cara para desmentir lo. Con lo que le gusta llamar la atención...-Todos los Slyterin volvieron a reir.

Callate Malfoy!!-Gritó Ron dando un brinco de su silla.-Harry, dará la cara, vamos a estas alturas ¡ncluso tu deberías reconocer que si algo carácteriza a Harry es la honestidad algo que a tí te urge...

Vigila tus palabras Weasley...un pobretón como tu debería hablar con más respeto.-Escupió Zabini.- No olvides que ahora tu padre esta conbalesciente y no os conviene perder el fruto que os da de comer.-Más risas Slyterin.

Seamus agarró a Ginny la cual ante tales palabras quizó cruzar el comedor para pegar le y Ron se quedó mirando con odio a Zabini, el cual acababa de quitar le el puesto nº1 a Malfoy de los más despreciables que tenía el pelirojo.

Sois de lo peor...Hablaís así de Harry por que no se puede defender...-Dijo Hermione con ojos llorosos, mientras movia a Ron que parecía petrificado.

Si,si Granger, sabemos cuanto nos odias... Y la verdad es que a mi no me importaría decir todo eso delante de Potter...pero la pregunta sigue siendo, donde esta?-Mustió Draco.

A quí estoy Malfoy...He oído que tienes cosas que decirme.-Harry se cruzó de brazos.-Y bien? te escucho...

**Continuara...**

_**Nota de AkiraChan:**_

_Aquí esta el 2 capítulo de "Entre la dulce lluvia" y lo prometido es deuda Harry ha tenido su espacio o mejor dicho sus espacios, que casi ha chupado todo el capitulo. Ahora el que se queja es Draco T.T_

_Sonará estúpido pero esta história coge rumbo sola. Me ha quedado un poco larga U disculpen..._

_Hay algunas cosas que me he obligado a cambiar, en mi historia Snape no tiene nada que ver con la muerte de Dambeldor y así puede que encuentren otras imperfecciones, pero bueno esto es solo un fic._

_He de decir que gracías a todos mis fuentes de inperación y que nos vemos en el siguente capitulo!!!_


	3. La manera más fácil d vengarse de Malfoy

**ENTRE LA DULCE LLUVIA**

**By AkiraChan**

** YAOI **

**No lean este fic si todavía no leyeron el sexto libro... **

_Disclaimer: _**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter aunque ellos me poseen a mi, pertenecen a J. K Rowling (exepto Hyden Malfoy ) y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia sin ningun fin lucrativo. **

_Libro_**Harry Potter **

_Pairings_**Harry/Draco **

_Category: _**Slash, Nc-17.**

_Lugar_**Londres, Inglaterra. **

**Capitulo 3: La manera más fácil de vengar se de Malfoy.**

Si,si Granger, sabemos cuanto nos odias... Y la verdad es que a mi no me importaría decir todo eso delante de Potter...pero la pregunta sigue siendo, donde esta?-Mustió Draco.

A quí estoy Malfoy...He oído que tienes cosas que decirme.-Harry se cruzó de brazos.-Y bien? te escucho...

Todo Howarts se quedó en silencio. Harry Potter se encontraba enfren te de ellos, se veia mucho más alto y guapo. Pero lo que a todos les deslumbraba más era el aura de fuerza que rodeaba al chico.

Ron volvió en si y se sentó de nuevo, reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar, todo eso sin apartar la vista de Zabini. 

Harry!!-Gritó Hermione y se lanzó a los brazos del moreno.-Harry...por diós! pero...Como has estado?- Balbuceaba entre lagrimas la joven.

Estoy bien Hermione...-Dijo Harry correspondiendo al abrazo.-Ya estoy aquí cariño, estoy aquí...-Intentó consolar las lagrimas de la chica.

Potter...Te echabamos de menos...-Comenzó a insinuar Malfoy con tono de burla.

A noche ya me quedó claro que me echaste de menos...-Comentó brusco Harry.- Asi que ahorrate cualquier estupidez de las que acostumbras a decir me en público.-Soltó a Hermione con dificultad y caminó hasta el centro del Gran Comedor. Vió como Snape hizo un gesto por hacercar se y Mc Gonagall se lo impidió.

"Descubrimos una pista del paradero Voldemort y decidí ir solo, no podía seguir exponiendo a mis amigos. Cuando llegué me di cuenta que era una falsa prueva puesta por Voldemort, vamos una tramapa...-Harry tragó antes de continuar.-No...no voy a dar rodeos. Voldemort utilizó la...la maldición Imperius conmigo y...no voy a mentir, no recuerdo absolutamente nada de lo que hice bajo sus efectos. Podría haber matado gente inocente y tendré que vivir con ello, pero el caso es que Voldemort mató a mis padres y yo le maté a él...Aclaro esto, porque a estas alturas, me da lo mismo si me creen o no. Lo que piensan o dejan de pensar...Voldemort a muerto y con él mi tortura. Ahora que he vengado la muerte de mis padres, puedo cumplir mis sueños y ser feliz...-Harry sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Porfín lo había comprendido. Su vida ya no corría ningún tipo de peligro y le tocaba ser feliz. Eso que tanto deseaba ser un chico normal, pero...Sabría como hacer lo? Se desvaneció todas las fuerzas reunidas en un primer momento se vinieron abajo. Estuvo apunto de caer se al suelo cuando unas fuertes manos le sostuvieron, reconoció ese olor enseguida era inconfundible. Y llegó el momento que tanto temia, por lo que no se había atrevido a enfrentar se a Howarts antes,unas frias lagrimas salieron de su rostro sin que lo pudiera evitar. Surcó su cara en el ombro de su protector para no aumentar su vergüenza, pero ya era demasiado tarde para intentar parar sus lagrimas...Su unico consuelo se veian en esos fuertes brazos, que lo abrazaban protectora y posesivamente?

Venga, ya han oido lo que tanto querían saber. Así que dirijan se cada uno a sus casas, que ya es tarde.-Dió orden Mc Gonagall. Acto seguido los jefes de cada casa fueron disipando a los alumnos, que fueron saliendo del Gran Comedor.

Harry...estas bien?-Preguntó Ron cuando logró llegar hasta su amigo.-Malfoy, puedes largarte ya nos encargamos nosotro...los que nos preocupamos realmente.-Mirando serio a Draco. El cual hizo una mueca y se retiró.-Harry estas bien?-Volvió a preguntar mirando a su mejor amigo.

Si,Ron...Solo quiero...-Pero no pudo acabar la frase cuando se les hacercó un hombre.-¡¡Lupin!!-Corrió a habrazar al hombre. Este le correspondió al habrazo.-Como es que estas aquí?

Soy, el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Después de sobrevivir a Voldemort a muchos padres ya no les importa que a sus hijos les de clases un licantropo.-limpiando se los lentes.-Asi que sr. Potter este año le tendré a usted bien vigilado. Y mañana le espero en mi despacho para mantener una seria charla.-Esta vez mirando a los tres.-Mientras les exíjo que se retiren a sus casas.

Los chicos se despidieron y se dirigieron a Gryffindor.

HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxD

No me puedo creer que sea el famoso Harry Potter...-Iba diciendo Hyden emocionado de un lado a otro de la habitación.-He conocido a Harry Potter y encima está buenísimo!! Por diós Draco...no se como puedes odiar lo si es adorablemente hermoso...-Paró y miró al chico suspicaz.- Te gusta Potter?

Que...NO!-Exclamó Malfoy desconcertado.-A que viene tal estupidez?

No sería nunguna estupidez que te gustara Potter, es muy atractivo y guapo. Además no todos los días se ve a Draco Malfoy tratando de proteger y consolar a otro ser humano es...simplemente inusual.Por eso te pregunto, te gusta Potter?

Ya te he dicho que NO! Potter es el ser que más odio. La sola idea de que insinues que me puede gustar me revuelve el estómago. Soy Draco Malfoy y estoy por encima de esa estupidez del amor y de Harry Potter.-Intentaba convencer se Draco. Se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Harry abrazandole llorando y se sonrojó, un sonrojo que fue muy bien disimulando ante Hyden.

Menos mal...de otro modo tendríamos un problema.-Se metió en su cama.

Como dices?! A caso tu...?!-Bajó del borde de la ventana y se aceracó hasta la cama de Hyden.-No te atrevas a meter te con Potter!!!- Con mirada asesina.

Como que no me atreva a meterme con Potter...A caso no me acabas de decir que lo odias? Pues yo no lo odio y estoy en mi derecho de fijar me en él...

Por Merlín!! Eres un Malfoy, no puedes rebajar te al nivel de Potter. Además no...-No pudo terminar Draco.

Ya te he dicho que estoy en mi derecho de fijar me en quiera. A mi no me manejes como al resto de Slyterins, yo dicto mis propias reglas. No las de Draco Malfoy...-Se tumbó y apagó su luz.-buenas noches primo.

HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxD

No me pude creer que tu fueras el último Horrocruxes Harry...-Comentaba Ron asutado.

Lo que no me pude creer es que tu mágia sea tan avanzada como para que hayas podido hacer una transferéncia de alma...- Decía Hermione mientras palpaba de nuevo el cuerpo de su amigo.

Que es eso de la transferéncia de alma?-Preguntó Ron incredulo ante las palabras de sus amigos.

Es cuando separas tu cuerpo de tu alma. La trasferéncia se la haces al aire la cual recibe tu alma y tu cuerpo permanece vacio, letante...-Se apresuró a explicar Hermione.- Utilizaste un echizo regenerador para tu cuerpo? Pero como?!

Como supe que yo era el Horrocruxes? Que tenía que hacer la trasferéncia y cómo la aprendí?-Trago saliva.-Pues muy sencillo...Alguíen me ayudó. Alguíen que no se quizo dar se a conocer y cuyos pasos me trajeron a Howarts.-Los miró muy serio.-Chicos, entre los muros de Howarts se esconde un mago muy poderoso. Y pienso descubrir de quien se trata. Llevo meses siguiendo sus pasos.

Pues no dudes en contar con nuestra ayuda.-Se ofreció Ron.-No debe de ser ninguna amenaza si te ayudó a destruir a Voldemort.

Eso pienso yo...-Concluyó Harry y los tres amigos se quedaron mirando el fuego de la chimenea.

Des de cuando te llevas tan bien con Malfoy?-Preguntó Hermione recordando el echo anterior.

Pues yo...no es que...-Se sonrojó Harry.

A saber que mosca le pico a ese. Seguro que trama algo.-Aconsejó Ron.

Pues a mi me pareció muy tierno...-Comentó Hermione, la cual no disimuló una sonrisa ante el sonrojo de Harry.

No seas ilusa, Hermione.-Aclaró Ron.-Que Malfoy haya estado más calmado o haya disminuido su tono de agresión no signifíca que haya cambiado. Sino mira esta noche, antes de que apareciera Harry.

Mañana va ser un infierno.-Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de un sonrojadísimo Harry.

HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxD

Para Harry las clases de la mañana pasaron con normalidad. Dentro de lo que cabe la dureza de las nuevas assignaturas, coger el ritmo de trabajo perdido y soportar las continuas reprimendas de Snape, quien no se cortaba un pelo. Al entrar al Gran Comedor en la hora de la comida, sintió el peso de muchas miradas posadas sobre él, eso le hizo sentir se incómodo, pero se sentó con total normalidad.

Ho..hola Harry!!-Lo saludó una chica de Ravenclaw, que tenía la cara como un tomate. El mchacho la devolvió el saludo y la chica desapareció.

Vez que te decía? Todos se conportan raro conmigo.-Comentó resignado Harry.-Seguro que es por lo de anoche...

No creo que sea eso. Yo diría que a esa chica le gustas.-Le aclaró Hermione cerrando su libro alfín.

Gustar le? Yo?...venga Hermione, por que iba a ponerse a si solo por que le gusto?-Se sonrojo Harry.

Tu estas de broma? Te has visto al espejo últimamente Harry?.-Le agarró las manos.-Traes muertos a muchos de Howarts, estas realmente sexy Harry. Creeme yo soy una chica y se lo que te digo...

Vaya, Hermione.-Sonrió incredulo ante las palabras de la chica.-Tu tambien estas muy guapa.

Gracias Harry. Pero el caso sigue siendo. A ti no te gusta nadie?

Pues...la verdad es que este último año no he tenido mucho tiempo.-Comentó irónico.

Podrías haber conocido a alguíen en tu viaje.-Aclaro la chica.

Pues no la verdad.Aunque...ayer conocí a Hyden Gilian, quien mostró un interes más que notable en mi. Pasamos la mañana juntos y la verdad no me desagrada, tiene algo...-Paró al ver hacía donde iban sus palabras.

Harry... Te interesa Hyden?-Comentó Hermione muy divertida.

Eso ya no tiene importáncia. No creo que siga tan interesado después de saber quien soy.- Dijo Harry con resignación.

Pues si es el mismo que se hacerca, no creo que le importe mucho.-Le señaló la chica.

Hola Hermione. Podemos hablar?-Preguntó Hyden. Harry asintió.

Dale esto a Ron, dile que no se preocupe que ahora no lo necesito.-Le entregó el libro y se marchó con Hyden.

HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxD

Siento haber te interrumpido la comida Potter...o era Evans?-Lo mira serio.-Cual de los dos eres ahora?

Harry James Potter Evans.Ese es mi nombre...-Le sonríe.-No te lo di completo porque me pareció divertido encontrar a alguien que no me conociera y se interesara realmente en mi, no en mi fama.-Se pone serio.- Además eres un Slyterins, me agradó tanto tu compania que temí que si te revelaba que era "Harry Potter, persona no grata en Slyterins" rompería toda la química existente.

Pues no tienes porque ocultarme nada. Cuando a mi me gusta alguíen, solo me importa la persona no sus complementos.-Le tira de la túnica y lo agarra por la cintura.-Y ahora Harry James Potter Evans, me gustas tu...-Sus caras se quedan a unos centímetros.

En dos días ya te gusto? N0 sabes como me alaga.-Sus labios se rozan, pero Harry los esquivó y se escabulló de Hyden.-Debo irme o llegaré tarde a mi cita.

Cita?! Que pasa con nuestra química?!-Se quejó Hyden.

Si es verdadera puede esperar a que hable con Lúpin. La espera la hará más fuerte.-Mientras se iba.

HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxD

Ron...por qué no le pides ayuda a Harry?-Volvió a insistir Hermione cada vez más preocupada.-Es tu amigo y te prestará el dinero.

Te he dicho que no! Hermione sabes cuantas veces le he pedido dinero a Harry?Siempre le digo que se lo devolveré y todavía no le he devuelto nada.Más que su amigo paresco un usurero...

Pero...tu padre lo necesita y yo...no puedo ayudar te, seguro que Harry...-Le puso un dedo en sus lábios.

No voy a pedir le nada a Harry y tampoco pienso contar se lo.-La toma de las manos.-Prometeme que tu tampoco le dirás nada.Si se lo dices me ayudará y si me ayuda sabré que se lo has dicho.-Los penetrantes ojos azules del chico traspasaron a Hermione, quien no le quedó más que asentir.

Quieres que te ayude con eso? pareces MUY perdido...-Se ofreció la chica con una sonrisa.

Blase.-Le dió una cachetada suave Pansy.-Me estas escuchando? no me gusta que no me hagan caso y lo sabes...-Lo amenazó.

Claro que te estoy escuchando...hablabas de Draco verdad?.-Mintió, pues sabía que ese era el tema de conversación más frecuente de la chica.

Pues no.Ves como no me escuchas? Te decía que he visto a Hyden y a Potter muy pegados...-Jiró y observó que tenía tan entretenido a el chico.-Pero, parece que a ti te interesan más la sangre sucia y el pobretón...no me digas que te mola Granger...-Insinuó con burla.

Si así fuera no sería asunto tuyo.-Se levantó cogiendo sus libros.-Como tampoco lo es lo que pase entre Hyden y Potter.-Dicho eso salió de la bibliotéca, dejando a una Pansy que lo miraba con odio. No soportaba a Zabini y la verdad no entendía como su adorado Draco lo veía como su mejor amigo.La estúpida, digo la chica (Ak:XD me sale natural) miró que se acerban Malfoy, con Crabbe y Goyle, los cuales acostumbran a hacer de guardaespaldas del rubio-platino.

Me encontrado con Blase, dice que tiene un asunto urgente que arreglar, me pregunto cual.-Comentaba Draco mientras tomaba asiento y colocaba sus libros.

Seguro que tiene que ver con ellos.-Señaló la mesa de detrás.-No ha dejado de mirar los...-Aclaró con desprecio la chica.

Hablando de ellos, Malfoy tienes que arreglar el asunto de Potter.-Sugerió Crabbe.

No había otro sitio donde sentar te Pansy?-Comentó Malfoy mirando hacia la mesa señalada por la chica. Luego miro serio a Crabbe.-Que asunto? Yo no tengo asuntos con Potter...-Con su desprecio. 

Pues eso debe quedar claro en Howarts.-Bajó la mirada antes de continuar, pues temía la ira de su compañero.-Como ya no os peleaís y encima lo de anoche, en el Gran Comedor. Por Howarts co-corren rumores vuestros.-Terminó Crabbe con dificultad.

Cometí una estupidez y ahora quieren hacer me lo pagar...-Tomó aire.-Odio a Potter, acaso no ha quedado claro?

Deberías, rectificar lo de anoche públicamente y que mejor sitio que la biblioteca? Estamos reunidos todas las casas y mira...-Sugerió Pansy, señalando la puerta. Por ella entraron Harry y Hyden.-Piensalo la notícia correrá.

Vaya Potter...me alegro de que estes mejor y hayas dejado de llorar como una niñita...-Dijo Malfoy arrastrando sus palabras y con su usual tono burlón.

Gracias por preocuparte Malfoy, pero...he decidido seguir dejando que lo hagas tu.Se te da muy bien, sabes?-Se defendió Harry.

Te odio Potter, quiero que eso quede bien claro...-Lo miró serio Malfoy.

No te preocupes, el sentimiento es mutuo.-Dicho esto pasó por delante de Malfoy y se hacercó a sus amigos.

El rubio-platino se sentó de nuevo.

Deja empaz a Potter.-Le exigió Hyden a su primo.

A caso me has visto coger lo?-Respondió con ironía Malfoy.

No te molestes Draco. Hyden se lleva más que bien con el despreciable de Potter...-Aconsejó Pansy.

Eso no es asunto tuyo Parkinson.-Miró Hyden con desprecio a la chica.-No tengo nada contra Harry. Asi que Draco te pido que no le molestes más. Tu a lo tuyo y él a lo suyo.-Le pidió Hyden.

Y tu a lo de todos verdad?-Le baciló Goyle. Quien recibió un manotazo de Malfoy.

Esta bien primo. No me meteré con Potter.-Respondío Draco con una falsa sonrísa.Tras la respuesta de su primo Hyden se fue a cabar sus deberes junto a los Gryffindor.

Le toleras muchas cosas Draco. Deberas no vas a hacer nada contra Potter?

No digas estupideces Crabbe. Hyden es mi primo, la sangre Malfoy corre por sus venas. Pero Potter?Potter no es nádie...-Sentenció Malfoy.

HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxD

Atención.-Los hizo callar Mc Gonagall.-Como ya debeís de estar al tanto, este fin de semána se celebrará el día de los Fundadores de Howarts. Es una fiesta distinguida, que se iniciará con una exibición de la habilidad de cada casa y finalizará con un elegante baile. No cabe decir que vuestros familiares estarán puestos al tanto para confirmar su asisténcia.Espero, que vuestro comportamiento este a la altura de Howarts.Eso es todo. El resto de detalles os serán informados por el jefe de vuestra casa. Contínuen cenando.-Finalizó la directora.

Lo-lo que me faltaba...otro baile.-Se deprimió Ron.

Que pasa Ron? Seguro que no irás solo, tienes a Hermione.-Le intentó consolar Finnigan.

No se trata de eso Seamus...-Aclaró la chica sonrojada.-A Ron no le gustan los bailes de Howarts, porque siempre le obligan a ponerse su fea túnica de gala.

Fea? Es horrorosa! -Exclamó el pelirójo.

Lo bueno es que no tendrás que llevar la toda la noche...-Intervino Neville, quien no paraba de hacer manitas con Luna, su novia.

No olvideís, la regla de media noche que estableció...Dumbladore.-Pronunció con reparo. Justo en ese momento pasó un chico que tropezó y se levantó con dificultad.-Por Merlín!-Exclamó Luna.-Ese es Rogerht Riggort? esta...muy demarcrado. Y eso que era el más sexy de Ravenclaw...-Comentó triste Luna.

Era un chico feliz y sano, hasta que se cruzó en el camino de Malfoy.-Sentenció Ron.

Malfoy le ha hecho esto a ese chico?-Preguntó Harry.

No solo le ha empujado a hacer se eso.-Aclaró Hermione.-Tu no estabas, pero Malfoy se lió con Riggort y cuando se cansó de usar le, lo despreció y lo humilló como lo hace con todos sus amantes. Es una basura, a ese pobre chico lo han marginado tanto, que ha acabado por auto destruirse.-Comentó Hermione muy indignada.

La culpa no es de Malfoy, sino de los estupidos que caen en su juego...-Opinó Ron.

No Ron, en el corazón no se manda. Y Malfoy es ruín por jugar así con el de los demás.-Lo corrigió la chica.

Hermione tiene razón. Además he oido, que este mismo fin de semana Rogert se marcha a casa. Otro que se larga por culpa de Malfoy.-Les imformó Luna.

Malfoy es un mierda, debería provar de se propio veneno.-Comentó Ron.-Lo que le explotaría en la cara es que aceptaras la propocisión de su primo. Tener de cuñado a Harry Potter, seguro que no es uno de sus sueños.

Esa sería la manera más fácil de vengarse de Malfoy...-Comentó en voz alta Harry sin dar se cuenta.

Harry...no te he dicho eso para que lo hagas.-Dijo Ron, temiendo se la idea de su mejor amigo.

Es verdad Harry, no deberías salir con Hyden solo para fastidiar a Malfoy...-Opinó Hermione.

Y quien ha dicho que es solo para fastidiar a Malfoy?-Preguntó un travioso Harry, mientras escribia en su plato de sopa "Sabes eso de salir juntos? ACEPTO". Pronunció unas palabras con su varíta que trasladaron el mensaje al plato de Hyden.

El chico dorado abrió tanto la boca y los ojos que preocupó a Draco, que se encontraba a su lado. Cuando el rubio-platino vió el mensaje en el plato de su primo, miró alante y se quedó en shok, al ver la cara de complicidad con la que Harry miró a Hyden. Un dolor inmenso le invadió el corazón. No podía reaccionar, solo escuchaba de lejos las palabras de Hyden "Soy la persona más feliz del mundo"...

**Fin del capitulo 3**

_**Nota de Akirachan:**_

_Aquí teneís el capítulo tres, no se si lo esperabaís con ansias. Este también me ha quedado largo, asi que ya no me justifico más porque creo que todos me quedarán así. Me he divertido mucho escribiendo este capítulo y supongo que en el siguente no tanto. "Tendré que informar me más sobre el Mundo Harry Potter", eso no parece tan divertido aunque quien sabe XD. Aparecerán más personajes de HP,será interesante.También aparecerá Cyntia Malfoy,esa es mía como su hijo, os gustará..._

_PD: Siento haber marginado tanto a Luna, sorry cuando me he dado cuenta la he introducido rápido... XD_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo...no me olvideis, porque volveré...XD!!_


	4. El día de los fundadores

**ENTRE LA DULCE LLUVIA**

**By AkiraChan**

** YAOI **

**No lean este fic si todavía no leyeron el sexto libro... **

_Disclaimer: _**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter aunque ellos me poseen a mi, pertenecen a J. K Rowling (exepto Hyden Malfoy ) y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia sin ningun fin lucrativo. **

_Libro_**Harry Potter **

_Pairings_**Harry/Draco **

_Category: _**Slash, Nc-17.**

_Lugar_**Londres, Inglaterra. **

**Capitulo 4: El día de los Fundadores de Howarts...**

**VIERNES (22:45)**

No lo soporto más!-Exclamó Ron. Ante ello Hermione le hizo un gesto de silencio.-Es que no piensa dejar le siquiera hacer los deberes empaz?-Señaló a el sofá donde se encontraban Harry y Hyden dibujandose cosas en la palma de la mano con sus varítas.

No, Ron. Estamos a viernes y en tiempo libre es normal que lo pasen juntos...-Apiló un montón de líbros.-Además, si no fuera porque Snape nos ha mandado tanto trabajo para el lúnes tampoco estaríamos aquí.

No, Hermione. Si no fuese que me obligas a hacer los hoy, yo tampoco estaría aquí!-Contestó indignado.-Por qué no le obligas también a Harry?-Cerró el libro de pociones avanzadas.

Te obligo, porque con el fin de semana que nos espera, no habrá tiempo de hacer deberes y son un montón.-Abrió de nuevo el libro.-Harry me prometió que los hará más tarde. Además estan en la primera fase de su relación es normal que quieran estar siempre juntos...

Juntos? Eso es enfermiso.Hyden es un Slyterins, encima un Malfoy y para rematar es un CHICO!.-Agarró las manos de la chica.-Hermione...Crees que Harry esta bien de la cabeza?-Con tono preocupado.

Deja de decir estupideces Ron!Harry esta perfectamente, aquí el que tiene un problema eres tu y se llama prejuicios. Porfín tu mejor amigo es feliz y tu solo le ves contras, parece que preferieras ver lo abatido...-Insunuó Hermione.

Eso no es verdad Hermione y lo sabes. Me alegro de que Harry sea feliz, pero me alegraría más si fuera con alguien menos complicado...-Comentó Ron ofendido.

Chicos...os importa que Hyden se quede hacer los deberes con nosotros?-Preguntó Harry. Ron soltó una mueca y Hermione rio por lo bajo luego negó con la cabeza.-Pasa algo?-Harry perpicaz.

HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDM

**SABADO (11:00)**

Espero que todo salga bien y que no hagaís quedar en ridículo la casa de Slytirens!-Les exigió Snape.-Vuestros padres os han echo el honor de cancelar sus planes y asistir a veros. Así que sed los mejores! Y no es un consejo sino una oreden...-Dicho esto se marchó.

Me contento con que nuestro exibición sea mejor que el de los Gryffindors.-Anunció Goyle.-La valentía no tiene nada que hacer ante la astúcia...

No seas imbécil y utiliza la cabeza antes de hablar...No se trata de ser mejores que los Gryffindors, tamben que las otras casas, no las subestimes...-Le riñó Malfoy.

Draco...querído, tu siempre tan Malfoy.-Sonaron unas dulces palabras a su espalda. El muchacho se giró al instante.

Tía Cyntia...-La miró con respeto.-Me alegro de verte.-bajó la tarima y se hacercó a saludar la.

Yo también me alegro de ver, que no has cambiado nada.-Acarició la frente de su sobrino.-Y tu padre? no le he visto todavía.

Todavía no ha llegado. Seguro que vendrá justo para ver la exibición.-Comentó Draco resignado.

Mamá la verdad es que nuestra exibición no es hasta las 12:30. Te has adelantado un poco.-Intervino Hyden.

Tengo entendido que los de Gryffindor, tienen la suya a las 11:30. Y he venido ha ver que tan valiente es mi llerno...-Comentó la mujer con toda naturalidad.

Mamá...como... te has enterado?- Preguntó sorprendido Hyden.

Crees que mi único hijo va ha salir con el gran Harry Potter y yo no voy ha estar al tanto?-Puso la mano en el ombro de Hyden.-Me subestímas. Yo siempre estoy al tanto de todo.

Pues vamos, antes de que empiezen así os presento...-Concluyó Hyden ofreciendo paso a su madre.

Draco querido, te quiero ver delante mío.-Le dió una orden Cyntia.

Yo también debo acompañaros?-Preguntó el muchacho con incredulidad, pero ante la mirada cargada de desición que le dirigió su tía no hizo más que obedecer. Conocía esa mirada, era la mirada imperial de los Malfoy.

Los tres llegaron a la zona Gryffindor, donde todo estaba decorado de rojo y dorado colores predominantes en esa casa. En el centro de la tariama se veia una imponente figura de león que lucia una insigna dorada que indicaba "Solo los valientes se encuentran en esta casa". Hyden se separó de su família para ir a buscar a su novio, entre tanta gente y tantos padres.

No lo soportas verdad?-Preguntó Cyntia al quedar se a solas con su sobrino.

Tenemos nuestras diferéncias, pero Hyden es mi primo y lo aprecio...-Respondió Draco.

No hablo de tu primo, sino de Potter.-Lo miró fijamente y el chico sintió sus frios ojos azules.-Antes cundo he mencionado su nombre, he podido ver un brillo de odio en tu mirada...

No es precisamente mi mejor amigo...-Le soltó Draco.

Pues eso debe cambiar...Mientras Potter forme parte de nuestra familia, tienes el deber de respetar le y mostrar te más cordial con él. Los Malfoy siempre hemos estado unidos y no permitiré que una estupidez como esta nos haga pelear...-Sentenció Cyntia en tono de amenaza.

Dejama aclarar te querida tía... que el sentimiento entre Harry y yo es mutuo. Que yo muestre coordialidad no significa que él hará lo mismo...-Dijo Malfoy tratando de reprimir su enfado.

Creeme lo hará...cuando sales con alguíen tratas que las cosas con esa personas esten bien...-Le informó su tía.-No te enfades. Será bueno para tí...además acabas de decir Harry...

Vaya Harry, tu novio te debe estar buscando...-Dijo Ron soltando un resoplido.

Que bonito que haya venido ha verte...-Comentó Hermione.Harry lo miró y se hacercó al chico.

Me buscabas?-Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Si...-Contestó Hyden y reprimió las ganas de besar lo, por que estaban en público.-Por Merlín! Estas fantástico con esa túnica.

Grácias tu tambie estas muy bien.-Respondió Harry sincero.

Te acuerdas que me contas te que querías ser Auror?-Harry asintió.-Pues quiero que conozcas a la nueva jefa de Aurores, ven...-Le tomó de la mano y le condujo hasta su madre.-Harry, te presento a Cyntia Malfoy, mi madre. Mamá este es Harry Potter...

Tu eres el famoso Harry Potter? Encantada...-Le mostró una amable sonrisa y hizo una elegante reveréncia.

Lo mismo digo...-Con una sonrisa, devolviendo le la reveréncia.-Es un honor para mí conocer la.

Harry eres más guapo de lo que me dijeron, igualito a tu padre...claro que con los ojos de Lily...-Miró la cara de asombro de Harry.- Si, conocí a tus padres, estudié con ellos y fuí amiga de tu madre. Por eso me alegra tanto que Hyden y tu seaís tan intímos...-Respondió a sus dudas Cyntia.

Mamá, Harry quiere ser Auror. Pensé que como jefa de Aurores tendrías muchas cosas que contar le...-Comentó Hyden.

Auror? buena profesión tras tu experiéncia.Nada me daría más gusto que hablar te de mis vivéncias como Aurora, pero eso será posible si aceptas pasar estas navidades una semana con nosotros.-Dijo Cyntia derrepente, sorprendiendo a los tres muchachos.-Que os parece es una buena idea, verdad?

Ya lo creo...-Respondió finalmente Harry, no muy convencido.-Vaya, debo irme la exibición esta apunto de iniciar...a sido un placer sr.Gilian...

Llamame Cyntia, eres el novio de Hyden no?-Le sugirió con una sonrisa. Luego clavó su fria mirada en Draco.

Potter...suerte.-Le soltó Draco sonrojado.

Malfoy... gracias.-Le respondió Harry extrañado. Luego subió a la tarima y acto después empezó la exibición.

HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDM

**(13:45)**

Has estado fantastico Draco...eras sin lugar a dudas el mejor.-Lo adulaban un coro de chicas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

Gracias, pero no estoy de humor...-Las despidió con un gesto de mano.

Quen te enseñó a ser tan descortés con las chicas?.- Le preguntó Lucius Malfoy clavando le su fria mirada.

Hay muchas cosas que las he aprendido solo padre.-Les espetó frío.-Que te ha parecido la exibición?Estas de acuerdo en que soy el mejor?

Claro que si, Draco. Eres un Malfoy y por esa regla tu y Hyden habeís destacado sin duda. No obstante siempre podrías mejorar...-Le replicó frio.

Me alegro de que te haya agradado padre. A venido mamá?-Preguntó Malfoy con tristeza.

Tu madre, no estaba de umor para asistir. Recuerda que todavía esta muy afectada.-Soltó Lucius. A Draco se le llenaron de agua sus frios ojos azules.-No quiero verte derramar una sola lagrima, no te he criado para que seas un llorica. Un Malfoy debe saber ocultar cualquier tipo de emoción.-Tomando le por la barbilla.

Tienes razó.-Apartando se.-Hablando de emociones. Estas al tanto de que tu sobrino mantiene una relación con Potter?

Si, toda la familia esta al tanto. No es algo que me haga especialmente feliz pero...he de reconocer que Hyden es todo un Malfoy, astuto e inteligente...-Le respondió friamente.

No veo que pueda ser de inteligente salir con Potter.-Opinó con desprecio Draco.

Draco...guarda tu sobervia. En los tiempos que corren tener a Potter de nuestro lado es la mejor opción.Hyden simpre ha sido un chico ambicioso y no me extraña que lo haya visto antes que tu.-Observó con frialdad a su hijo.-Draco, si fueras más astuto te habrías dado cuenta que eres tu él que tendría que estar saliendo con Potter.

Nunca, le odio y él me odia a mi.-Miró serio a su padre.-jamás estaría con Potter.

Eso espero, porque ahora ya es propiedad de otro Malfoy y Draco, los Malfoy no nos peleamos por la misma varíta...-Lo miró un segundo.-Aunque esa varíta nos guste mucho...Voy ha hablar con Severus.-Se despidió y se marchó. Draco lo comprendió, compendrió que no había podido ocultar le sus sentimientos a su padre. Esos sentimientos que por momentos le estaban quemando el pecho y apresionando el corazón.

HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDM

**(21:30)**

Tranquilizate Ron...si no has tenido notícias es que todo va bien, las malas notícias vuelan.-Le consolaba Hermione.-Además tu madre dijo que el asunto económico ya estaba resuelto.

Lo se, pero...si todo esta bien ha estas horas ya habrán operado a mi padre. Y si halgo sale mal?-Se ponía más nervioso el pelirojo.

Ron las operaciones mágicas son rápidas y seguras...mira! allí esta tu madre.-Le señalño la chica.-Con permiso.- Se retiró.

Mamá?! qué haces aquí?!Le ha sucedido algo a papá?!-Peguntó Ron alterado.

No Ron, tu padre está perfectamente. Esta en casa guardando reposo. He venido ha traerte esto, para que lo lleves esta noche. Creo que te gustará.-Miró a su alrededor.-Que bonito han dejado esto. Ah! porcierto dale esto a tu amigo, haz que lo acepte aunque no es ni de lejos lo que se merece.-Le puso una bolsita en la mano.-Dale las grácias por la ayuda económica.

Deberías dar se las tu.-Soltó Ron, quien se estaba enfadando al comprender la situación.

Lo haré si le veo. Me quedaré un rato en el baile, pero luego me iré a hacer compania a tu padre.-Le besó la frente a su hijo.-Me voy a ver a tu hermana.-Se fue.

Un furioso Ron se dirigió hacia Gryffindor.

Te dije que no le dijeras nada a Harry!!-Le chilló a Hermione.-Pero te pudo tu bocaza, verdad?!

Ron, no se de que me hablas. Yo no le he...

Por Merlín! No me trates como a un babuino. Te deje claro que si se lo decías el me ayudaría y que es lo que me dice mi madre? "Dale las gracías a tu amigo por la ayuda económica". Eres una metida Hermione!!

Ron no...no me digas eso porque yo no he...-Las lagrimas no la dejaron acabar.

No creas que llorando harás que se me pase el enfado. Esta vez te has pasado...-La miró serio Ron.

Tan poca confianza me...me tienes?-Le preguntó sin dejar de llorar. Por la sala común entró Harry.

Que pasa?Hermione por qué lloras?!-Preguntó preocupado a su amiga.Miró después a Ron.-Que esta pasando aquí?

Harry, dile que yo no te he dicho nada. No se como te habrás enterado, pero di que no ha sido por mi.-Le suplicó la chica.

Enterar me? Enterar me de que?-Respondió Harry.

De lo de la operación del padre de Ron!, dile que no te lo he dicho yo...-Insistía Hermione entre lagrimas.

No, tu no me has dicho nada. Un momento.-Miró serio a su amigo.-Ron a tu padre le van a operar y no me has dicho nada?Pensé que era tu mejor amigo.-Se enfadó Harry.

Como.. entonces tu no sabías nada?-Preguntó Ron.

Claro que no! y me duele que no me lo hayas contado...-Respondió.

Hermione...lo..lo.-Intentaba decir Ron pero la chica lo miró con enfado y salió de la sala.

Pero que esta pasando?-Preguntó de nuevo Harry. Ron le hizo sentar y le explicó toda la hitória.Su mejor amigo le reprimió, pero luego se alegró de que todo saliera bien.

Después mientras se arreglaban para el baile el pelirojo abrió la caja que su mdre le dió y vió una túnica de gala, elegante y nueva. No se lo podía creer. Si no tenían dinero para pagar la operación de su padre, de donde habían sacado el dinero para su nueva y preciosa túnica?

HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDM

**(22:30)**

Hermione...estas realmente..gua...-La chica miró al pelirojo y se marchó dejando le con la palabra en la boca.

Sigue intentando lo, seguro que alfinal te perdona.-Le aconsejó Harry.-Ella te quiere, ya se le pasará el enfado.

Eso espero...Y mi madre, allí esta. Primero me viene con el rollo raro del amigo que me ayudó y luego se va a conversar con los Zabini, acaso no ve que son padres de hijo Slyterins?.-Se sirvió una copa y otra a Harry.-Crees, que habrás sido Neville, Seamus o Dean?

No creo, si alguno de ellos lo hubiese echo te lo habría dicho.-Le respondió mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Esta exactamete allí.-Le giró mostrando le la dirección en la que se encontraba Hyden.-Ve a bailar con tu novio, yo intentaré que ella me perdone.-Señaló a Hermione. Harry se fue y Ron se acercó a Hermione.

Quieres bailar?-La preguntó Ron.-Soy muy torpe con los vals pero...podríamos probar.

Crees que con un baile me olvidaré que no confias en mi?.-Lo miró.-Ron, siempre por alguna razón acabamos peleando, y me duele porque te quiero...

Yo también te quiero...Eres mi amiga...

No me estas convenciendo...-Le dijo la chica.

Esta bien, quieres salir conmigo?- Desperado.-Me gustas y quiero estar contigo.-Ante esto la chica se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó, beso al cual él correspondió.

Blase! no puede ser que ya estes mirando de nuevo a esos dos...tanto te gusta la sangre sucia?-Preguntó Pansy a la cual Zabini había vuelto a dejar hablando sola.-Vaya, parece que ella y el pobretón, porfín consuman su misero amor. Estas celoso?

Pansy vete a la mierda y dejame en páz. Preocupate mejor por Draco, esta conversando con Gabriella, si la chica es inteligente con unas cuantas copas más conseguirá lo que tu siquiera soñando puedes tener...-Dicho esto cogió una botella y se marchó.

Chicos veo que porfín sois novios! no sabeis la alegria que me daís!!-Comentaba feliz la sr.Weasley.

Me alegro de que te alegres, pero podrías explícar me que tanto hablabas con los Zabini?!-Preguntó Ron.

Les estaba felicitando por el fantástico hijo que tienen...

Que?! Su hijo es un idiota al que odio...-La miró Ron indignado.

Por qué?! con lo bien que se ha portado ese muchacho con nuestra família, deberías estar le agradecido.-Le regaño la sr.Weasley.

Agradecido? a Zabini? Por qué?!-Se indignó aun más.

Ron, ese chico pagó la operación de tu padre y te compró ese traje tan elegante y caro que llevas puesto.-Ante las palabras de su madre Ron se quedó paralizado. Que Zabini había echo qué? Era una broma?

Me alegro que porfín tu y Ron seaís novios.-Le felicitó Harry a Hermione.

Si, ya rallabaís.-Opinó Dean.

Ya era hora que os decidieraís, haceis una bonita pareja.-La animó Luna.

Si como yo y Luna.-Dijo Neville.

Por cierto donde esta?-Preguntó Harry.

Esta en busca de Zabini, que ha resultado ser su angel de la guardia...-Respondió Hermione.

HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDM

**DOMINGO (00:00)**

Eran las doce y los padres se marcharon. La regla de media noche establecida por el antiguo director se hizo efectiva y el Gran Comedor se había convertido en una discoteca de moda, grácias a la mágia del comité de fiestas liderado por Levander y Patíl.

Harry, no creas que poniendote a si de guapo, voy a perdonarte haberme robado a Hyden.-Lo miró de nuevo.-Aunque si me concedes un baile puede que se me vaya pasando el enfado.-La chica tomó la mano de Harry y salieron a la pista de baile. Todos bailaban desenfrenados y insinuosamente.-Por cierto, hace rato que no veo a tu chico dorado-Comentó la chica. Harry, se dió cuenta que des de que había ido a cambiar se no había visto a Hyden.

Harry Potter...dice Hyden que se encontraba mal y se ha ido a su cuarto...-Le dió la notícia una chica de tercero.

Lo siento Patíl, pero debo ir a ver como esta Hyden.-Se excusó Harry y se marchó.

HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDM

Porfín te encuentro, tu si que eres una buena serpiente sabes escabullirte.-Dijo Ron mientras entraba a la sala.-Vaya, esta sala no la conocía...no sera de los profesores? tiene to...

A que has venido Weasley?! no me apetece ver tu cara de pobretón.-Dió un trago a la botella.

Verás, Zabini...me...me he enterado que tu pagaste la operación de mi padre y quería dar te las gracías.-Soltó Ron sin parar de jugar con sus manos.

No tienes porque...me gusta hacer beneficiencia...-Le soltó Blase con tono burlón mientras daba otro trago.

Por qué te empeñas en ser tan Slyterins? Lo que hiciste por mi padre no tiene precio y la verdad dice mucho de ti...-Comentó Ron con buena intención.

Eres un pobretón que me da lastima y en un momento de baja autoestima decidí alludar te para sentirme mejor...-Seguia bebiendo. 

Y para eso te molestas en regalar me una túnica nueva? Venga Zabini no seas orgulloso y acepta que apesar de ser un Slyterins tienes corazón...

Weasley, apesar de que la túnica de tu abuela nos hacía reir, pensé que si te regalaba una nueva nos reíriamos más viendo al pobretón que se viste como rico, pero sigue siendo un muerto de ambre. Bien dicen que aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda...Y viendote he de decir que ha valido la pena.-Las palabras de Blase le clavaron como agujas a Ron.

Soy un inbécil por pensar que eres persona...Zabini,estas enfermo nadie puede disfrutar haciendo tanto daño.Y tu lo haces...

Callate Weasley y mejor largate de aquí!! Vete con la sangre sucia esa que te has echado por novia...-Le espetó Blase con los ojos cargados de agua.

Si me voy, todavía me pregunto que vine a hecer aquí.- Se derigiía hacia la puerta, pero volvió.-Una cosa más... No quiero nada más que venga de ti.-Acto segido comenzó a desnudar se hasta quedar se en calzoncillos. Blase se quedo atónito ante la hermosa visión de sus ojos. Ron tiró al suelo la túnica de gala.-No acepto regalos de serpientes...-Dicho esto salió dando un portazo. dejando atrás a un frustrado Blase que no pudo reprimir más sus lágrimas. Lo sabía, sabía que había echo todo mal con el pelirojo.

HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDM

Harry caminó hasta las masmorraz. Su chico estaba mal y si para ver le tenía que ir allí lo haría. Además no había nadie, todos estarìan en la fiesta, tampoco corría ningún tipo de peligro. Al llegar a la sala común de los Slyterins, vió que la puerta estaba abierta, asi que entró. Era la segunda vez que pisaba esa zona y la verdad, seguía tan bonita y elegante a como la recordaba (Ak: La primera vez fue en la camara secreta) .

Potter eres demasiado osado para pisar esta zona...-Le dijo Draco nada más verle.-A que debemos tal honor?

No he venido hasta aquí a oir tus estupideces, donde esta Hyden?-Respondió seco Harry.

Vaya, tan pronto y ya se te ha perdido? No te preocupes, estas navidades podrás regalar le una correa.-Soltó con tono burlón.-Por qué crees que esta aquí?

Dejame pensar, talvez sea porque duerme aquí?..-Se acercó a Draco.- Me han dicho que se encuentra mal y quiero saber como esta.-Malfoy se rió.

Me parece que te han dado mal la información. Si, Hyden ha estado aquí, me ha curado y lugo a vuelto corriendo a la fiesta para no perder te de vista...El que estaba mal era yo no él.-Harry analizó sus ojos y luego se dispuso a irse, pero Draco lo atrajo a él de un tirón.-Tan pronto te marchas? No todos los días Harry Potter pisa Slytterins...

Vaya Malfoy, tantas ganas tienes de que me quede? haber empezado por allí.-Se hacercó más al rubio.

Te han dicho alguna vez lo sexy que estas sin gafas?-Lo aprisionó más contra él.

Si, Hyden y es por él que no las llevo hoy.-Miró los labios del rubio y sintio un deso que lo asustó.-Me encantaría seguir jugando a este juego absurdo pero m...-No pudo terminar la frase cuando los labios de Draco aprisionaron los suyos en un ardiente beso, del que intentó resistir se y que sin dar se cuenta cuando lo estaba correspondiendo deseosamente. Draco lo condujo hasta el sofá y allí continuaron su expedición.

Harry notó como el rúbio le introduciá sus delgadas pero largos manos por debajo de la camiseta, pero no podía frenar le, es más no quería frenarle...pero el ruido de un tercero en la sala los hizo reaccionar y separarse...

Draco mi amor estas bien?-Preguntaba una inoportuna Pansy.-Cuando Hyden me dijo que te encontrabas mal, pensé que era algo más grave.-Lo abrazó.-Si te pasase algo me moriría.

Y me harías un favor...sueltame Pansy!-Se separó Malfoy.-des de cuando te tomas tantas confianzas?

Es que yo...-Paró y miró a Harry.-Que hace Potter aquí?-Preguntó sorprendida y enfadada.

No es asunto tuyo...-Le soltó Malfoy con una mirada fría.

De acuerdo...pero... Hyden te esta buscando. Tu novio.-Soltó la chica.

Si yo él tambien...-Salió despedido de allí.

No me puedo creer que Potter se haya atrevido a pisar Slyterins...-Se quejaba Pansy.

Y yo no me puedo creer que existas...-Le dijo con desprecio Malfoy y se fue a darse una ducha fría porque la necesitaba.

HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDM

**DOMINGO (02:30)**

Harry entró a su cuarto, no se atrevia a ir a la fiesta y enfrentar se a Hyden. En realidad no se atrevia a enfrentar se a nadie. Se tumbó en su cama, todavía con el calor del cuerpo de Draco sobre él y el sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos...

Vaya día de los fundadores, verdad?-Comentó Ron asustando lo. Ni siquiera lo había visto.-Apasado de todo.

Si, también lo que no tendría que pasar...-Adjudicó Harry.

En eso te doy la razón.-Le apoyó el pelirojo y se tumbó en su cama.-El día de los fundadores...-Repetía una y otra vez.

**Fin del capitulo 4**

_**Nota de Akirachan:**_

_Aquí esta el capitulo 4, el más largo hasta ahora...el consuelo es que el siguente es cortito. Porfín!! ha pasado lo que tenía que pasar, ya me estaba desesperando XD!! O////O_

_Que os ha parecido Cyntia? va dar mucho juego...Hermione y Ron, ya salen...Ya era hora!!Es una pareja tan obvia que incluso dan asco...Haber cuanto duran.. . Que mala soy...XD!_

_He de decir que yo no me hago responsable de nada de lo que esta escrito...como ya avise...esta hitória se escribe sola y por eso salen cosas impensábles..._

_Aquí os dejo con la duda de lo que pasará...Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!!! _


	5. Un error no se repite dos veces

**ENTRE LA DULCE LLUVIA**

**By AkiraChan**

** YAOI **

**No lean este fic si todavía no leyeron el sexto libro... **

_Disclaimer: _**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter aunque ellos me poseen a mi, pertenecen a J. K Rowling (exepto Hyden Malfoy ) y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia sin ningun fin lucrativo. **

_Libro_**Harry Potter **

_Pairings_**Harry/Draco **

_Category: _**Slash, Nc-17.**

_Lugar_**Londres, Inglaterra. **

**Capitulo 5: Un error no se repite dos veces...**

El trio Gryffindor se dirigia a la clase de DCAO cuando Harry vió a Hyden. Había pasado tres días des de lo sucedido con Draco, tres dís en los que el moreno estuvo evitando el encuentro con su novio. No podía pasar fingiendo que no lo había visto, porque le venía de frente y tampoco podía fingir que se le había olvidado algo ya que llegaría tarde a clase y esa excusa ya la había utilizado en otra situación similar...Además notaba que el otro ya se había dado cuenta que trataba de evitar lo...

Hola chicos...Harry podemos hablar?-Preguntó Hyden poniendose frente a él.

Es que...tenemos clase de DCAO...

Solo son unos segundos, no creo que Lupin se enfade por eso.-Interrumpió a Harry.

Si que lo hará...No sabes lo estricto que esta este año...-Insistía Harry.

Bueno Harry, yo le aviso que llegarás un poco tarde.-Se ofrecio Hermione. Cogiendo a su novio.-Vamos..

No se de que querrás hablar pero va a tener que ser rápido no quiero llegar muy tarde.-Soltó Harry sin mirar siquiera la cara de su novio, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Hyden.

Harry...-Le agarró la barbilla y hizo que le mirara directamente.- Te pasa algo conmigo?-Harry se apartó y negó con la cabeza, ya que temía que sus palabras no pudieran mentir le.-Entonces que pasa? Es por qué te presente a mi madre sin avisarte? es por la invitación que ella te hizo por lo que me evitas?

No te estoy evitando...-Respondió Harry de inmediato.

Como que no? llevo tres días sin hablar con mi novio y me dices que no me estas evitando?

Es que estoy ocupado...-Paró en seco. Malfoy y sus seguidores se hacercaban y eso significaba que él debía marchar se. Si todavía no estaba preparado para afrontar a Hyden, menos lo estaba para poder mirar a Malfoy a la cara. Lo que no le pasó por alto es que Draco sonreía y no pudo evitar pensar que igual él tenía que ver con la felicidad que hacía al rubio-platino sonreir. Sintió un ormigueo en la tripa y eso le asustó a un más.

Se que estas ocupado y yo tambien estoy ocupado, pero no tienes ni para un segundo conmigo?-Preguntó Hyden molesto apesar de darse cuenta que su novio ya no le prestaba toda la atención adequada.

Me voy o llegaré tarde a clase...-Dijo Harry nervioso y se marchó a toda preisa.Lo vió desaparecer, se giró a ver que le había puesto tan nervioso a Harry y allí lo vió, Draco Malfoy, su adorable primito conquien decidió tener una charla. Se hacercó a él, lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó a la sala común de Slyterin.

Por muy primo mío que seas me estoy cansando de aguantar tus insoléncias...-Le comentó frio Draco mientras se apartaba.

Perdona, pero tu y yo debemos hablar seriamente...-Dijo Hyden sin pestañear.

Sobre que?-Preguntó Malfoy cruzado de brazos.

Sobre Harry.-Contestó tajante Hyden.

Yo no quiero ni voy a hablar sobre Potter...-Se dirigía de nuevo a la puerta. Pero Hyden lo frenó.

Claro que vamos ha hablar de él, es más creo que Harry tiene mucha influéncia en ti aunque no quieras ver lo.-Le soltó derepente Hyden. Un escalofrío recorrió a Draco, acaso su primo lo había descubierto?

Potter no tiene influéncia en mi, más que para hacerme vomitar...-Arrastrando las palabras.-Que pasa Hyden teneís problemas? tan pronto? ya te dige que no te convenia.-Se burló Draco.

No te hagas el gracioso Draco y mejor dime que le has echo a Harry, porque estoy seguro que le has echo algo...-Exigió Hyden.

A Potter? Nada. Deberías enterar te de una vez, para mi no existe...

Pues enterate tu, existe y como me entere que le has echo algo, tan solo una minucia me voy a olvidar que llevamos la misma sangre...-Puso la mirada digna de un Malfoy, fria e inexpressiva.

Me estas amenazando?-Preguntó incredulo Draco.-Me apena ver hasta donde eres capaz de llegar por el farsante ese de Potter.-Se dirigió hacia la puerta.-Solo espero que ese idiota sepa corresponderte, porque sería muy patético que un Malfoy fuera rechazado por Potter...-Se marchó, dejando a Hyden con una preocupación interna.

HPxMDxHPxMDxHPxMDxHPxMDxHPxMDxHPxDM

Ron es mi impresión o Harry esta tratando de evitar a Hyden?-Le preguntó Hermione en la cena.

Hermione, a mi que me preguntas? Ya sabes que con Harry no hablamos de ese tipo de cosas...-Le soltó Ron metiendose un trozo de melocotón en la boca.

Pues deberíais hablar...me da pena Hyden, parece desesperado por Harry...

Puesamino.-Dijo el chico masticando.

Que?! trega Ron, no he entendido nada de lo que has dicho.-Le ordenó la chica.

Digo, que a mi no me da pena Hyden. Ojalá Harry haya recuperado la cordura y corte con él.-Dijo Ron con malícia.

Ron!! pensé que ya te caía mejor, si hasta me lo dijiste. Es que ya has cambiado de idea?

No. Aunque me cueste he de admitir que es un buen tío, es simplemente que no me gusta que este con Harry, no me preguntes porque pero no creo que sea la persona para él...-Confesó el pelirojo.

Tal vez tengas razón, pero es la persona con la que él quiere estar o por lo menos quería.-Tomó agua Hermione.-Te has fijado?- Señalando a la zona derecha de la mesa.

Si, llevo todo el día fijandome. No se cuando han empezado a salir de nuevo...-Comentó Ron un poco enfadado.

En la fiesta, mientras tu ibas tras Zabini, tu hermana y Seamus se enrollaron.-Luego miro divertida a su novio.- No te enfades Ginny ya es mayorcita y deberías dejarla tomar sus propias desiciones.-Le aconsejó.

Tienes razón, Seamus es un buen chico, no es Harry pero es un buen tío. A veces me pa...-No pudo terminar al ver que la pareja se levantó y salió del gran comedor.-Pero mira a ese salido!! A donde cree que va con mi hermana?!.-Se levantó.-Voy a seguir les.

Y que más?!-Lo hizo sentar se de nuevo hermione.-No decias que Seamus es un buen chico? pues no te imagines que van a hacer nada malo. Mejor pensemos en nosotros. Te tengo un super plan para esta noche.

El que?-Preguntó Ron emocionado.-Tu y yo solos?

En la sala cumún de Gryffindor a las 00:00, después de que terminemos de pasar revisión. Delante de la chimenea tu yo y...-Comentó Hermione.

Y...?-El muchacho cada vez más emocionado.

Y...leeremos unos versos junntos..-Al terminar la chica dió un suspiro imaginando lo con un brillo en los ojos. Ron se dió un cabezazo contra la mesa.

HPxMDxHPxMDxHPxMDxHPxMDxHPxMDxHPxDM

Harry decidió que no podía seguir huyendo de Hyden, tenía que afrontar lo y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Además él no había hecho nada malo, él no había besado a Malfoy, no tenía porque sentir se culpable.Salió de su cuarto, cruzó la sala común decidido y entonces...

Qu...que haces aquí Malfoy?-Preguntó con cara sorprendida. Todo su valor disminuyó al ver lo.

No me mires con esa cara Potter, no estoy aquí por placer...-Le soltó Malfoy con burla.-El solo estar aquí me horroriza.

Entonces largate, no te regoré que te quedes.- le respondió Harry, comenzaba a recuperar su valor. Continuo su camino.

Espero que no se te ocurra presumir que me has visto pisar Gryffindor.-Comentó con chulería Draco al ancazar lo.

Creeme Malfoy me abstendré.-Paró y miró a Draco a los ojos.-Si Draco Malfoy pisa Gryffindor es porque debe querer algo urgente. Espero que no sea a mi porque ni pienses que te dejaré besar me de nuevo...-Soltó Harry sin saber de donde había sacado esa frase. Sorprendiendose a si mismo.

No te daré ese placer de nuevo Potter...-Se apoyó en la pared.-Lo que yo quiero de ti es que te aleges de mi vida.

Que?! Malfoy no sueñes, yo no estoy en tu vida.-Harry incrédulo.

Si que lo estás. Te gusté o no mientras salgas con mi primo así será. No olvides que es un Malfoy...-Le aclaró Draco con una sonrisa hirónica.

Ante eso Harry se cayó. Sabía que lo que decía Malfoy era cierto. No podía pretender salir con Hyden y hacer de cuentas que no tenía família...es más había conocido a la madre y esta incluso lo había invitado a pasar las navidades con ellos...Eso significaría que tendría que soportar a Malfoy tambien en navidad...?

No pongas esa cara Potter. Me hace tan poca grácia esta situació como a ti.-Se hacercó a Harry y lo arrinconó contra la pared.-Pero siempre hay una solución...y esta en tus manos.-Se acercó a su oído y le susuró.-Corta con Hyden.- Luego se apartó y se quedó cara a cara con Harry, sus miradas se cruzaron y un escalofrío le recorrió al moreno.

Eso te haría muy feliz, verdad?-Lo apartó. Se estaba sonrojando y no quería que el rubio-platino lo viera.

Porspuesto que me haría feliz. No soporto verte con Hyden. Sabes bien que te odio.-Le soltó Malfoy.

Lo tendré bien encuenta. Pero apesar de compartamos sentimientos...mis sentimientos hacía Hyden son más importantes...

Seguró que es eso Potter?-Le insinuó Draco.-Dices que te gusta Hyden y no le explícas que te besé, es más le evitas, no será más bien que no quieres dejar a Hyden porque él es un excusa para estar cerca mio?-Se acercaba cada vez más y más a Harry.- Tanto tegustó besarme que ahora quieres repetir?- Insinuó Draco cada vez más cerca de Harry, el cual respiraba con dificultad, la cercanía del rubio lo ponía nervioso.

Qué...qué díces? Ni siquiera me...me gustó.-Trató de mentir Harry cada vez más nervioso ante la cercanía de Draco.

Seguro? Y por qué te pongo nervioso?- Draco no le dió tiempo a responder a Harry y lo besó. Un beso del que Harry intentó resistir se pero que finalmente correspondió con mucha pasión. Siguieron besando se hasta que escucharon unos pasos y se separaron de inmediato. Eran Ginny y Seamus. Draco les lanzó una mirada fría y se marchó.

Ese era Malfoy?-Preguntó Seamus incrédulo.-Nunca digas es imposible...

Seam craiño, porqué no vas entrando y me esperas?-Le pidió la chica.-Quiero hablar a solas con Harry.-Este les miró con recelo y luego entró a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Y bien, de que quieres hablar?-Le preguntó Harry todavía abochornado por el momento.

De ti, de mi, de nosotros.-Ginny se sentó en al suelo y invitó a Harry hacer lo mismo.- Harry verás...cuando cortas te conmigo, yo no lo entendí. Pero luego comprendí que no querías exponer me y para proteger me prefiriste renunciar a mi. Y aunque al principio me hiciste llorar mucho te lo agradezco, ahora estoy con Seamus de nuevo y me he dado cuenta de que me gusta más de lo que creía. Y sabes que? tu no podrías haber renunciado a mi por tanto tiempo si deveras estuvieras enamorado de mi...

Ginny yo...lo siento y realmente me alegra que estes bien con Seamus...-Comentó Harry.

Lo se.Te estoy diciendo todo esto, porque ahora sales con Hyden y apesar de que se te ve feliz con él. Te sientes con él como te sentías conmigo, no estas enamorado...y creo Harry, que después de lo que hás sufrido te mereces enamorarte y ser feliz...-Dijo Ginny, dejando a Harry muy inspirado y sorprendido ante las palabras de la chica, realmente había cambiado.

Quizás tengas razón...pero... con Hyden me siento bien, no me siento solo y esa sensación me agrada...

No confundas la soledad con el amor. El amor es cuando sientes unas cosquillitas en el estómago cada vez que vez o estás con la persona a la que amas, es cuando un solo beso suyo te derrite y que apesar de que no es la persona que más te convenga, solo él puede hacer te sentir todas esas sensaciones... eso es estar enamorado...-Harry escuchaba las palabras de la chica. Era eso lo que le pasaba con Draco, decía odiar lo pero luego su cabeza no hacía más que pensar en él y su carazón latir a toda pastilla cada vez que lo tenía cerca. No sería enfermizo? por qué Draco? por que le pasba solo eso cuando estaba con Draco? Por qué cada beso que él le daba le ardía? Nunca nadie le había echo sentir a si con tan solo un beso, ni siquiera Hyden. A caso eso significaba que estaba enamorado de Draco Malfoy? O quizá ya estaba trastornado?

Sabes Harry? aunque me duela, creo que si Malfoy hace que te derritas con un beso, es la persona que te hace feliz...-Ginny se levantó.

Lo de Malfoy es un error...-Le respondió Harry. Luego se dió cuenta que Ginny lo sabía todo. Como era eso? acaso los había visto? Significaba eso que Seamus tambien?

No, él no sabe nada.No te preocupés no le diré nada a nadie.- Le respondió a los pensamientos con una gran sonrisa. Harry se asustó, tan obvio era?

Ginny, todo eso es lo que te pasa con Seamus? Estas enamorada de él?- Harry intrigado.

No que vá.-Con una sinrisa.-Yo solo he estado enamorada una vez y es de ti. A lo mejor lo sigo estando y por eso no logro enamorarme de nuevo...-Harry la miró serio. Se sentía culpable, ella se merecía ser feliz.

No te sientas culpable, de un modo o otro ya lo soy. Y lo sería más si tu tambien lo fueras.-Se comenzó a ir y ya delante del retrato de la señora Gorda le dijo.- Harry un error no se repite dos veces...-Y se metió en la sala común.

Hary se dirigió al Gran Comedor, pensando en todo lo que le había pasado. Realmente esta era la vida que tanto anhelaba tan llena de conflictos internos? La conversación con Ginny le había dejado muy cofundido...lo único que tenía claro era que tenía que hablar con Hyden y ver que pasaba. Luego estaba Malfoy, que le pasaba con él? "Un error no se repite dos veces..." La frase de su amiga le cruzó por la cabeza. A caso Ginny lo sabía? sabía que no se había dejado besar por Malfoy una vez sino dos? Y como era eso posible?

**Fin del capitulo 5**

_**Nota de Akirachan:**_

_Helloooo!!! Aquí tenemos el capítulo 5 de "Entre la dulce lluvia..." Para mmi no es más que un capitulo de transcisión. Pido perdón por tener olvidada a Ginny, ya veis a aparecido y a egecutado un muy buensu papel...Harry ya empieza a tener dudas sobre Malfoy...Que pasará con Hyden?Personalmente, este chico me gusta es él adecuado para Harry...Pero Draco es la tentació///_

_Ron y Hermion apenas salen...tienen una relación aburrida, verdad?Les falta pasión, no hay misterio...haber lo que dura...Bueno. Espero que sigaís leyendo este fic. Hasta el próximo capítulo!!!_


	6. Aceptando sentimientos

**ENTRE LA DULCE LLUVIA**

**By AkiraChan**

** YAOI **

**No lean este fic si todavía no leyeron el sexto libro... **

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter aunque ellos me poseen a mi, pertenecen a J. K Rowling (exepto Hyden Malfoy ) y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia sin ningun fin lucrativo. **

_Libro_**Harry Potter **

_Pairings_**Harry/Draco **

_Category_**Slash, Nc-17.**

_Lugar_**Londres, Inglaterra. **

**Capitulo 6: Aceptando sentimientos...**

**"**_Querido Ron:_

_Esta ultima semana que he pasado aquí en Escocia, he estudiado y aprendido un montón de cosas..._

_Apesar de que la temperatura es más humeda y densa, el profresor Krousklaw es un animago de la ciéncia impresionante. Nos ha hecho provar todo tipo de mágia ilusionaria tan fantástica que incluso tu comprenderías que una furmula científica tenga más vida que los números puestas en ella..._

_A pesar de que Brismorht es una escuela de prestigio y ecepcional, no se asemeja ni se puede comporar con Howarts. Os escho de menos a todos, sobre todo a tí y a Harry, espero que os encontreís bien, en realidad espero que todos se encuentren bien. También siento que debo disculpar me por no haberte dado noticias mias hasta ahora, pero como comprenderás he estado y estoy muy ocupada. Por eso he aprovechado para enviarte esta carta y explicarte que a Krousklaw le a gustado mi test del buen animago ilsionario y la visita se ha alargado una semana más. Una vez más me disculpo._

_Os deso un bienestar y os mando recuerdos a todos atentamente:_

_Hermione Granger_**"**

Ron seguia atónito con la carta en las manos. No podía creer se que Hermione, su novia, le había enviado una carta tan impersonal. Qué tipo de relación mantenian? A caso la chica era tan inteligente que no era capaz de dedicar le una sola palabra de amor o afecto? Des de que ellos estaban saliendo, Ron sentía que las cosas no hiban exactamente como él esperaba,"el ya no sentía lo mismo por la chica?" En cuanto ese pensamiento cruzó su mente lo rechazó. No, si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era de que quería Hermione, ella era perfecta para él, pero entonces, qué le pasaba?

Qué pasa Ron, releyendo la carta de tu chica?- Le preguntaba Seamus mientras daba un salto al sofá, colocando se al lado del pelirojo.

Si, tardará una semana más en regresar y nos manda recuerdos...-Comentó sin mucho animo Ron.

Y eso te pone triste verdad? te entiendo, yo no se que haría si Ginny se fuera a otro país por dos semanas.-Comentó Finnigan, sin parar a pensar con quien estaba teniendo la conversación. Al darse cuenta miró nervioso a Ron.

Seamus, no te cortes. Se que sales con mi hermana,creeme sería idiota si no me hubiera dado cuenta y ya lo he superado, eres un buen tío y me caees bien.-Lo mira serio.-lo único que os pido es que os abstengas de hacer qualquier tipo de demostración de vuestro amor delante mio.-Ante las palabras de Ron Seamus dió un resuplido de alivio y mostró una amplia sonrisa.

Por cierto Ron, por que no vienes esta tarde al campeonato de Quiddich? Digo ahora que Harry sale con Hyden, ya no le debes de tener mania no?

La verdad es que no me cae mal, a pesar de ser un Malfoy y un Slyterin es legal. Pero creo que no voy a ir. Hermione solía leer este libro los sabados por la tarde y le prometí que lo leeria antes de que regrese.-Se remueve el cabello.- Me siento nostalgico de ella. 

Te entiendo, pero si cambias de idea no dudes en acercarte al será más divertido.

HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHP

Draco entró a la sala común de Slyterins y vió a su mejor amigo sentado en una de las butacas y parecía muy concentrado. Se acercó y le mordió cariñosamente el cuello, mientras le quitaba los cascos del hipot.

Que te pasa?-Poniendo se frente a él.-Ultimamente pareces deacído y no muestras la imagen digna de un Slyterins...-Blase lo miró directamente a los ojos. Sabía que si seguia comportando se asi Draco descubría lo que le sucedía, a él jamás había podido ocultar le nada, auqne Blase se moría por descubrir realmente a su mejor amigo, este lo sabía todo de él y no le costaba manipular lo, cosa que a Blase le encantaba. Pero ahora, ahora no era lo mismo. Sabía que estaba enamorado y que no de la persona adequada, también sabia la reacción que tendría su mejor amigo ante eso y pensar lo le asustaba. Pero Draco se enteraría igual.

No me pasa nada Draco es solo que...tu no has pensando nunca en tener pareja fija, en enamorar te?-La pregunta pillo por sorpresa a Malfoy, no entendía porque Blase le hablaba de estas cosas, conocía a su amigo y sabía perfectamente que el odiaba él compromiso y al igual que él le repugnaba pasar dos noches con la misma persona...entonces a qué venía esa pregunta? Por que Blase se estaba comportando asi? no sería que...

Blase...te has enamorado?-Lo miró serio, analizando cada reacción en su amigo.

Blase lo agarró de la nuca y le planto un torrido beso, al cual porsupuesto fue correspondido.

Dios, me había olvidado lo bien que saben tus labios Draco. Durante mucho tiempo los besos que nos dabamos era lo más cercano que yo creía al amor por alguien ... eso es lo que me pasa.-Se levantó más relajado y decidido.-Estar contigo es una delicia Draco y creeme, sería una pena que jamás dejes que nadie se de cuenta, que no le dejes que traspase tu barrera, que no aceptes tu amor nunca.

A...a...quien te...te refieres?-Preguntó Draco asustado. Había pretendido mentalizar se de que ese sentimiento no exitía, hasta tal punto de convertir lo en odio. A caso Blase, sabía que él Draco Malfoy había echo la mayor estupidez que un Malfoy podía hacer? enamorarse.

Lo sabes bien Draco...-Le tomó por la barbilla.-Se que me odiarás por lo que voy hacer, pero aun asi me ariesgaré a perderte, porque yo prefiero vivir asi. Aceptando sentimientos...-Le soltó y salió de la sala común chocandose con Parkinson, que lo había visto todo.

No te he dicho ya que no escuches conversaciones privadas? Te tomas demasiadas atribuciones conmigo...-Le soltó frío Malfoy mientras pasaba al lado suyo para dirijirse a su cuarto. La chica le agarró del brazo.

No es justo!! Por qué me tratas siempre así?- Le preguntó con una suplica Pansy. Sus ojos se llenaban de agua.- Antes de la guerra saliamos, me tenías aprecio. Ahora solo te diriges a mi para humillar me, ya ni siquiera me tocas, me miras con desprecio...No es justo, con todo lo que yo he hecho por ti!!

Nunca te he pedido nada.Todo lo que has echo, es porque has querido hacer lo...-Le dijo Malfoy con la mirada gelida y con un tono de indiferéncia ante los sentimientos de la chica.

Claro que no, porque a mi nunca me has querído.Por eso nunca me has dejado hacercar me lo suficiente a ti. Encambio al desgraciado de Zabini si le dejas, él es igual de pervertido que tu, me da asco!!!-Chilló Pansy como una loca. Malfoy le dió una cachetada para tranquilizar la pero la chica perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

Tu si que me das asco. No tienes ninguna autoridad para hablar asi de Zabini, él se encuentra muy por encima de ti. Tu estas acbada Parkinson, no quiero que te me acerques. No te soporto.-Malfoy salió de la sala común dejando a Pansy todavía en el suelo llorando a lagrima viva.

HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHP

Vamos tirando al campo Draco nos espera...-Le decía Goyle a Zabini.

Al campo? Piensa ir a observar el campeonato de Quiddich?- Comentó con tono burlón y sonriente Blase.

No, pensamos participar. Te esperamos Blase.-Le respondió serio Crabbe y los dos se marcharon escaleras abajo.

Zabini todavia extrañado por el comportamiento de Malfoy se metió en el servicio. Al entrar pensó que todos los grandes magos estaban de su lado, allí se encontraba Ron Weasley lavando se las manos, tan hermoso y atontado como siempre. Lo observaba atravez del espejo, con una mirada totalmente lasciva...

No me mires asi Zabini.-Le exigió Ron cohibido ante la mirada tan lasciva.-me produces escalofríos...-Sus miradas se encontraban atraves del espejo.

Por qué? Acaso he de pedir permiso para poder mirar te?-Se acercó a Ron hasta que su pecho chocba con la espalda del pelirojo.-Entonces dime a quien, porque realmente me encanta mirar te...-Le sursuró al oido.

Q-Qué?...dices?...-Balbuceó Ron. Sorprendido ante el extraño comportamiento de Zabini y sonrojado por la reacción en su cuerpo que las palabras y la cercanía de este le producían.-No me gusta los juegecitos a los que estaís acostumbrados...-Se giró y intentó poner distancia entre ambos.

Quien ha dicho que se trata de un juego, Weasley?-Iba acercando se mientras Ron retrocedía, cosa que dejó de hacer al chocar se con el labavo.- No será que tu prefieres creer que es un juego?-Lo acoraló, contra el labavo.Ambos se quedaron mirando se en silencio el uno al otro, hasta que Blase agarró a Ron de la nuca y lo besó a la fuerza. Ron forcejeó con él, pero no consiguió apartar lo de sus labios. Finalmente Blase se apartó.

Por..por...por qué has hecho eso Zabini?!!-Preguntó furioso y enfadado por estar excitado.

Porque me gustas!!-Respondió decidio Blase, dejando a Ron completamente mudo.- Es extraño, es fastidioso y ya me he castigado muchas veces por sentir cosas por ti...pero, cuando teníamos 7 años y te conocí en aquella fiesta del ministerio, apesar de darme cuenta que eras uno de los pobretones Weasley, no pude evitar enamorar me de ti a primera vista...creí que si conseguía que me odiases acabaría odiandote yo también...pero era un crío no me conocía, mis propios sentimientos me asustaban y estar cerca de ti y no poder seguir fingiendo que te odiaba me asustaba más. Mi amor por ti es tan grande que pensaba que todos se darían cuenta y lo que más temía es que tu te enterases, porque si había algo a lo que yo no estaba preparado es a tu rechazo...Pero después de la guerra he visto las cosas diferéntes, te quiero Ron, eres la única persona a la que mi corazón podrá amar. Y creeme, se me parte en dos el alma cada vez que te veo con

Hermione Granger, no soporte que la beses ni que ella te toque, porque ella no te necesita, no como yo. Yo estoy enamorado de ti...-Hablaba Zabini entre lagrimas.

Yo...yo...no se que decirte...-Ron se encontraba completamente en trance. Había escuchado las palabras de amor que su enemigo nº1 le estaba dedicando. Pero, realmente qué esperaba? Si él...- Yo te odio, siempre te he odiado y ahora me doy cuenta que estoy enamorado de Hermione...- Ron se quedó helado ante la expresión del rostro de Blase tras escuchar sus palabras.-Lo...lo siento...-Blase le lanzó una mirada de suplica y Ron la esquuivo, por lo que el moreno se marchó del servicio sin decir palabra.

HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHP

No crees que nos hemos alejado mucho del campo?!-Le gritaba exaltado Harry a Hyden.

No, creo que es perfecto!-Desciende al suelo.Harry lo sigue.-Bajo la lluvia estas más mono...-Lo agarra por la tunica y lo besa apasionadamente, pero con mucha ternura.

Te arriesgas a que pillemos un resfriado. No sería mejor que utilizaramos un encantamiento para no mojarnos? Me daría palo tener que cuidarte si enfermas...no soy buena enfermera, te abandonaria con la sra.Pomfery y no te iría a visitar ni una sola vez...-Decia Harry de manera suave uniendo su frente a la de Hyden.

Y luego Mc Gonagall se enteraría y correría peligro de expulsión por estar fuera de la zona de Howarts, pero aun así correría todos esos riesgos por tenerte a si, entre mis brazos, bajo estas lluvia que marca todas las formas de tu cara, tu pelo y...y de te cuerpo...- Las fuertes y largas manos de Hyden palpaban descaradamente el trasero de Harry. Este ante al contacto miró a Hyden, sus ojos denominaban pasión, deseo. Estaba claro los sentimentos que él despertaba en el rubio, pero también tenía claro que él no podia corresponder lo. Él estaba enamorado de otra persona, tenía que decir se lo pero lo había aplazado tanto que ya mo sabía como hacerlo. Y luego estaban las ocasiones como esta en las que se sentía demasiado bien con él como para perder lo, porque eso era lo que sucedería si Hyden descubría que se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy, su primo. Sonaba egoista, pero uno siempre prefiere tener lo todo...

Creo que es hora de volver...-Trató de subir se a su escoba y marcharse pero Hyden le frenó abrazando le por la espalda.- que pasa?

No quiero volver tan pronto. Quiero estar contigo...-Harry sintió que las palabras de su novio querían decir algo más y eso le asustó. Estaba el preparado para avanzar a un nivel más? más ahora que estaba seguro a quien amaba realmente?-Con solo verte me exitas y cuando te tengo cerca he de hacer grandes esfuerzos por contenerme y no violarte descaradamente...Harry...quiero hacerte el amor...-Harry, notó la seriedad de esas palabras.

Yo...-Sin girarse, moría de verguenza por las palabras de Hyden.- No...no creo que este preparado para ese paso. Hyden, yo, mi cuerpo todavía no esta preparado para eso. Hyden lo siento. No estoy preparado para estar contigo...-Sus ojos se llenaban de agua. Hyden se dió cuenta de la situción y abrazó a Harry.

No, no creas que pretendo presionarte. Por mucho que desee tener tu cuerpo más te deseo a ti.-Le soltó.-Tienes razón, será mejor que volvamos o acabaremos resfriados.

HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHP

Cunado Harry y Hyden regresaron al campo no podían creer se lo que estaban observando. Malfoy acababa de atrapar la Snich dorda y por lo tanto daba la victoria a su equipo, que casualmente eran todos los Slyterins, los cuales saltaban a victoreaban.

Se puede saber que está pasando aquí Draco?!-Preguntó enfadado Hyden.

Como que, qué está pasando? los Slyterins hemos logrado la victoria, tiene eso algo de malo?-Preguntó Malfoy.

Eso es lo que tiene de malo y lo sabes. Por Merlín! Has dividido esto por casas!-Le respondió más enfadado.

Tu querías que jugara, no pretenderías que fuese con un Gryfffindor, verdad?- Draco se ofendió ante la cara seria que mostraba su primo.- Hyden, entiende esto. Esto es una escuela que se divide por casas y que son rivales entre si. Si tu quieres ir de hermano del mundo bien, pero no cuentes con los demás.-Ambos se miraron con chispas y muy serios a los ojos.

Malfoy! Eres un cerdo cabrón y te voy a matar!!- Chillaba Padma Patíl mientras corría para abalanzar se sobre él. Entre Harry y Seamus apartaron a la chica de Malfoy, pero ella estaba verdaderamente hitérica.-No te lo voy a perdonar!! me entiendes?! Lo que le has hecho, no tiene nombre!! te odio!! Por qué me agarraís?!! merece que lo mate!!

Y a ti qué te pasa?! Reza, para que no haga que te expulsen!-La amenazó Malfoy cabreado.

Caya te ya Malfoy!!-Dijo Harry y luego él y Seamus se fueron llevando se a Padma que todavia lloraba de rábia.

Se puede saber qué has echo?-Le preguntó Hyden

Que te importa...-Se marchó, segudo de toda su peña.

HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHP

Toma, son hierbas para calmar los nervios...-Le dió una taza Luna. Padma bebió.

Ahora que ya estás más tránquila, nos puedes explícar qué es lo que te ha hecho Malfoy, para que desees degoyar lo?- Preguntó Harry.

Pues...a mi no me ha hecho nada directamente.-Su mirada se volvió de nuevo furiosa.- Ha sido a Parvatil, el muy cerdo se a acostado con ella, para lugo pasar de ella...tengo ganas de matar lo...quien le hace algo ella me lo hace ami también, odio al cerdo Malfoy...

Oh! Pobre Parvatil, debe de sentir se muy mal...-Opinó Luna.

Patíl que tu hermna se haya acostado con Malfoy no significa que se haya enamorado de esa serpiente, ella es muy inteligente, ahora está mal, pero seguro que lugo lo supera...-La intentó consolar Seamus.

No. Si se ha enamorado, y eso es lo que más rabia me da. Ella no es como yo, si ha sido capaz de acostar se con él es que esta enamorada. Además ella, no quería que le reclamase nada, está tan enamorada que le a pedido a nuestros padres que este fin de semana la saquen de Howarts. Y yo pienso apoyar la, este fin de semana nos vamos de Howarts las dos...todo por dar le el gustazo a la serpiente esa...

Otra vez por culpa de Malfoy, es que no tiene corazón? no es capaz de amar a nadie?-Comentó Luna.

Me da igual si Malfoy tiene corazón o no!! Lo que necesita son límites, una buena lección. Que diferentes son él y Hyden, tan diferentes es la leche que tomaban de niños?!-Preguntó Seamus.

Con razón Harry ama a Hyden y odia a Malfoy...-Opinó por primera vez Neville.

Harry miró a Neville y luego a todos los otros. Se sintió avergonzado, como podia ser? Como podia ser que él amara a Malfoy y no a Hyden? El no podía amar a Malfoy, no a una persona tan cruel, había confundido el amor con él odio...Harry salió disparado a la habitación.

HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHP

_"Lo de esta tarde, me ha gustado.Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo. Yo también te deseo y ya no quiero esperar más para acostar me contigo"_

Malfoy, leyó el mensaje que apareció entre las sabanas de Hyden. Era definitivo, Harry sería completamente de Hyden. Una brecha le partió el corazón, tanto amaba a su primo que era capaz de acostar se con él? Asta donde él tenía entendido era virgen y quería que su primera vez fuese con su primo, no con él. A él lo odiaba y era mejor asi, pero no podía permitir que Hyden se enterara de ese mensaje, su corazón no podría soportar lo. Cogió su varita, pronunció unas palabras y el mensaje desapareció de las sabanas de Hyden.

Es cierto lo que dicen por allí!! Lo que le hiciste aquella chica?!-Entró enfadado Hyden.

Cuida el tono con el que te dirijas a mi.-Arrastrando las palabras. Estaba enfadado con su primo.-Y no tengo porque rendirte cuentas de lo que hago. Al igual que tu yo soy libre de fijarme en quien me de la gana...

No es lo mismo tu odias a los Gryffindor y lugo te lias con una. Nunca te habías liado con un Gryffindor, por qué lo has echo? Es una especie de venganza porque salgo con Harry?-Preguntó Hyden intentando comprender a su primo.

No seas tan egocentrico. Me lie con Patíl porque me apetecía y a ella le gustaba, que tiene eso de malo?

Que ella esta enamorada de ti y además era virgen. Como pudiste acostar te con ella?

Potter también es virgen, tampoco te acostarás con él?-Se burló Malfoy.

Yo estoy enamorado de Harry!! no se puede comparar...

Y él? Esta él enamorado él de ti?.-Se sentó en la cama de Hyden.- Hyden, odio a Potter pero sabes que te aprecio...-Hyden se sentó a su lado, miró a su primo a los ojos y comenzó a repartir le pequeños besos por el cuello.-Por qué lo amas?- Le preguntó triste mientras le removia el pelo.

No lo se. Me enamore sin más. Draco, él es increíble...me...me recuerda a ti durante la guerra.Si os conocieraís te darías cuenta. Draco me extraña que no estés enamorado de Harry...o ya lo estas?

Él me odia.

HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHP

Te pasa algo Ron? estás pálido y además muy callado...-Le preguntó Harry.

Tu tampo muestras mejor aspecto. Es por Hyden?- Le respondió el pelirojo desde se cama.

No, es por lo que ha pasado con Parvartil y Malfoy, me ha hecho pensar.-Se sentó en la cama de Ron.-Abajo todavía siguen comentandolo.

Me he enterado, me lo ha contado Dean. No se habla de otra cosa.

Pero al parecer a ti te preocupa otra cosa...es Hermione?

No, no es ella.-Miró atentamente a Harry. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y él es su mejor amigo. Además habían echo el pacto de no ocultar se nada.-Estoy asi por Zabini...

Ah, entonces ya te has enterado...-Comentó Harry con una sonrisa.-Te ha confesado sus sentimientos?

Lo-Lo sabias? Por qué no me dijiste nada?!-Preguntó Ron sonrojado.

Hyden me dijo que lo sospechaba y si era cierto, no me correspondía a mi decir te lo. De todos modos tu lo odias verdad?

Claro que sí! Él es mi enemigo, no entiendo como puede decir que esta enamorado de mi y des de hace tanto tiempo... por eso le he rechazado, no puedo corresponder le...-Comentaba confuso Ron.

Es lógico tu reacción. Él es un chico y es tu enemigo, es normal que te impacte la confesión de Zabini. Pero Ron, esta tarde has conseguido erir de verdad a un Slyterin. Le has partido el corazón a Zabini...

Lo se, no puedo quitar me de la cabeza la expresión de su rostro cuando le dije que estaba enamorado de Hermione y que a él lo odiaba.-Ron se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

No tienes porque sentir te mal Ron. No has echo nada malo, tu no tienes la cuelpa de que él se enamore de ti. Y le has hablado con sinceridad eso también es bueno.-A Ron se le llenaron los ojos de agua ante las palabras tan sinceras de su amigo y Harry lo abrazó.

Harry, puedes quedarte esta noche en mi cama? No quiero sentir me solo.-Con mirada desolada.-O temes que Hyden se ponga celoso?

No seas idiota Ron...no le contaré lo nuestro.- Se metió jinto a Ron bajo las sabanas de este.-Sabes? yo tambien echo de menos a Hermione...-Apagó la luz de la mesita de Ron.

**Fin del capitulo 6**

_**Nota de Akirachan:**_

_Helloooo! Aquí teneis el capitulo 6 de "Entre la dulce lluvia". Como ya habeís notado, si! este capitulo habla sobre Ron y Zabini...lo siento pero Hermione...esta bien lejos de mi historia, las cosas como deben ser._

_Y luego esta el egoismo de Harry," chico no se puede tener todo", pero parece que ya ha decidido... _

_Bueno, espero no aburriros demasiado, las cosas comienzan a tener fuerza...Oy me libro de Pansy y mañana quien sabe, creo que Hermione Granger se encuentra en la lista de aspectos de los cuales desahacer me...Juas! Juas! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!!! _


	7. No pienso renunciar a eso

**ENTRE LA DULCE LLUVIA**

**By AkiraChan**

** YAOI **

**No lean este fic si todavía no leyeron el sexto libro... **

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter aunque ellos me poseen a mi, pertenecen a J. K Rowling (exepto Hyden Malfoy ) y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia sin ningun fin lucrativo. **

_Libro_**Harry Potter **

_Pairings_**Harry/Draco **

_Category_**Slash, Nc-17.**

_Lugar_**Londres, Inglaterra. **

**Capitulo 7: No pienso renunciar a eso...**

Ya me tengo que ir...-Dijo Hyden con Harry sobre su regazo.

Como? todavía es temprano y la noche es larga...-Insistía Harry mientras le iba besando el cuello.

Ya, pero luego se me hará más difícil salir de Gryffindor sin que me pillen y si Snape se entera que he estado aquí hasta tan tarde me hará tomar una pocima de la verdad para saber que estaba haciendo...-Volvió a besar a su novio.- Y ya sabemos que pasaría si descubriera el porqué de mi visita...y además, para qué quieres que me quede?

Tu que crees?...-Paró y miró sensualmente a Hyden.- Sabes que ya estoy preparado...-Soltó rápido y muy colorado.

No, no lo sabía...-Miró atento y serío a Harry.- Dices que quieres estar conmigo...entonces por qué siento lo contrario? Harry, no quiero que hagas nada porque debes hacer lo. A mi no tienes que demostrar me nada, simplemente cuando estes preparado tu cuerpo hablara por si solo...-Harry se apartó de su regazo todavía sorprendido ante la negativa de Hyden. Él que había pensado que aprovecharía la situción sin más. Era un chico increíble, que fácil habría sido todo si pudiera amar lo...

Asta mañana sanguijuela...-Le soltó Harry sentado frente a la chimenea con una gran sonrisa.

Ya te he dicho que no me llames así...-Le respondió Hyden desde la entrada de Gryffindor.

Como quieras, serpiente pués...

Por qué no Hyden?-Preguntó un poco molesto.

Porque Hyden te llama todo el mundo...- Le respondió Harry con una sonrisa a la que Hyden correspondió antes de retirar se hacía Slyterin.

**HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDM**

Esta mañana no me despiertas y ahora me obligas a ir a la biblioteca sin tener deberes que hacer?!- Se quijaba Ron.

Ron, yo también me he quedado dormido. Y ya te he dicho que venimos a consultar el registro de magos poderosos...-Le repetía Harry.

Para qué?! Acaso no lo miramos hace una semana? Allí no encontrarás nada.-Insistía Ron.

Ron...el registro de magos poderosos cambia cada vez que uno de los mencionados hace un movimiento...Si he seguido bien mis pistas, él registro debería cambiar y mostrar en primer lugar a la persona que me ayudó misteriosamente a matara a Voldemort...-Le explicó Harry mientras entraban a la biblioteca. No se veia a nadie, salvo a una chica sentada leyendose un ejemplar grueso.-Mira, allí esta Hermione.

La verdad, desde que volvió se comporta muy raro, intenta evitar me...creo-Comentó Ron.

Pués, allí la tienes...yo voy a mirar el registro.-Al pasar frente a la chica.-Hola, Hermione...

Hola Harry.-Con una sonrisa, que se tensó al ver a Ron.-Hola Ronald...

Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen asi...-Se sentó frente a su novia.

Acaso no es tu nombre? Además yo soy tu novia...

Registro de Nomos importantes...registro de Magos temerarios...registro de Muggels peligrosos...-Iba mirando Harry sin resultado alguno. Por lo que optó por ir a hablar con Irma Pince, la encargada de la biblioteca.

Chico, yo no hago milagros, si no esta allí se lo deben haber llevado...- Hablaba Pince con desgana.

Es un registro, que alumno tiene el poder de sacar lo de aquí sin que usted se entere?-Preguntó Harry incrédulo de su suerte.

No se que alumno, pero un profesor...y debe de ser de confianza para Howarts...-Soltó Pince sus pensamientos en voz alta.-Mira, muchacho, es muy temprano. Vuelve más tarde seguro que el registro esta en su lugar.-Le aconsejó Pince al darse cuenta de que había soltado sus pensamientos en alto.

No hay rastro del registro, ha desaparecido.-Comentó Harry.

Lo ves? una perdida de tiempo, ya te lo había dicho.- Insistió de nuevo Ron.

Pero tengo una nueva pista...-Se puso en marcha.- La clase con Snape va ha empezar...

Vamos?-Le dijo Ron a Hermione.

No, estoy abscenta.Me quedaré leyendo...-Respondió con poco interés. Los chicos se marcharon sin comprender nada.

**HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDM**

Al entrar a las mazmorras lo primero en lo que se fijó Malfoy era en Zabini y Gabrelle, besandose.

Muy seguido de él entraron Ron y Harry, quien lo empujó para pasar.

Vigila en no rozar me Potter...-Le amenazó Malfoy.

Malfoy, si quiera te había visto.- Dijo con sarcasmo. Ron pasó detrás suyo, sin poder evitar mirar a Zabini y Gabrelle, que parecían no necesitar el aire para vivir.

Estas viendo lo mismo que yo?!- Le repetia Ron a Harry.

Ron, todos lo hemos visto! deja de repetir lo mismo y concentrate en cortar bien los ingredientes, me estas dando trozos muy grandes y no me apetece dar le una excusa que no necesita a Senape para suspender me.

Podría concentrar me mejor si las morsas de delante pararan...-Decía Ron mientras cortaba el nabo con una rápideza y una fuerza inhumana.- Pero es que Snape no los ve?

Ron, me estas asustando...dame el cuchillo ya lo haré yo.-Harry le quitó el cuchillo.-Son Slyterins para Snape no estan haciendo nada malo.

La clase terminó sin ningún más contratiempo, salvo que Snape les suspendió igual.

Malfoy donde esta Hyden?- Preguntó Harry alcanzando a este y a su grupo con impetud.-Llevo toda la mañana sin ver lo...

Potter... por qué iba yo a responder te a eso?- Soltó con sarcasmo.-Yo no soy su niñera y si tu que eres su "chica" no lo sabes que te voy a decir yo...-Con su habitual tono de burla. Su grupó estayó en carcajadas.

Malfoy...algún día te atragantarás con tu propio veneno y esos a los que llamas "amigos" te dejaran morir porque son igual de ruínes que tu. Realmente resultas patetico...

Que yo soy patetico?! Quien sigue guardando su virginidad como la flor más delicada?!-Escupió brusco Malfoy. Ante esas palabras Harry lanzó una mirada asesina, que atravesó a Malfoy como un sable.

Gracias por no dejar que me olvide nunca...de cuanto te odio.-Dijo Harry. Ambos se quedaron mirando se en silencio, dejando a los otros bajo el mismo silencio,observando la situación. La lluvia de fuera augmentó intensamente.

**HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDM**

Bien,parece que MC Gonagall no se ha movido toda la mañana de su despacho. Y según el mapa todavía sigue allí...

No entiendo nada Harry, crees que MC Gonagall es la persona misteriosa que te ayudó? No tendría sentido con todo el poder que tiene ella, si hubiese sabido como acabar con Voldemort, no lo habría echo ella misma?

MC Gonagall no me dejaría actuar solo, por eso creo que no es ella. Pero creo que ella nos conducirá hacía nuestro poderoso mago.-Explicaba Harry, cunado Hyden le abrazó por la espalda.

Me enterado que te has peleado con Draco, qué te ha hecho esta vez?-Preguntó serio.

A sido lo de siempre, no nos soportamos. Donde has estado toda la mañana?- Intentó quitar le importáncia al echo Harry.

Snape me ha tenido haciendo encargos para él...y parece que todavía tiene más cosas que hacerme hacer...

No se habrá enterado de lo nuestro verdad?- Preguntó preocupado Harry.

Seguramente. Es buen amigo de los Malfoy, sería ingenuo pensar que no lo sabe. Pero no puede hacer nada precisamente porque es un buen amigo de los Malfoy...-Dijo Hyden con una sonrisa de seguridad. Harry le miró y luego miró a Ron.

Que sabes de Zabini y Gabrielle? desde cuando salen esos dos?-Preguntó sin más Harry.

Nada en verdad. Yo como todos, y podría asegurar que incluso el mismo Draco, me he sorprendido con la repentina relación de esos dos. Zabini nunca había mostrado interés en la chica y ella parecía interesada, como tantos otros, en Draco...-Harry se tensó, cosa que no notó Hyden él qual se dirigió directamene a Ron.-Creo que Blase trata de superar tu rechazo en brazos de esa chica...-Ron se sonrojo. Pero su pecho palpitaba ante la idea de que Zabini saliera con la morsa para olvidar le y no por haber lo olvidado...

**HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDM**

Malfoy miraba la lluvia atravez de los vendavales de la mazmorra, la odiaba. Odioaba esa lluvia que era tan voluble como él mismo. Por qué? Por qué no podía evitar tratar discutir con él? Es que acaso no era verdad que lo amaba? Qué por él daría la vida entera si hiciera falta? No era por él que su corazón se había quemado hasta derretir se durante la guerra, cuando no se sabía nada de él?También era por él que se había desquiciado cundo lo creieron muerto, si no fuera por aquella visión en el que le vió...entonces, por qué no podía decir se lo? por qué su orgullo le impedía abrir le su corazón y confesar le su amor?...no, eran sus miedos los que le impedían abrir su corazón, el miedo al rechazo, porque a fin de cuentas Harry lo odiaba...

Se que has vuelto a discutir con Harry...-Dijo nada más entrar por la puerta Hyden.-Te advertí que no lo molestaras...

No tienes más tema de conversación que Potter?

No me vengas con estupidezes Draco!! Por qué no le dejas en paz?!Por qué te tienes que acercar a él?!!

Fue él quien se acercó a mi. Ya sabes que no lo soporto, no lo pude evitar...-Soltó con sarcasmo.

Por favor!! Blase me contó que en primero Harry rechazó tener nada que ver contigo y que des de entonces le odias. Pero yo creo que en realidad no le odias, verdad?!-Le interrumpió Hyden.

Qué quieres decir?!

Quiero que me respondas si es cierto que odias a Harry como dices o en realidad estas enamorado de él!!-Preguntó Hyden cabreado.-Quiero que Draco Malfoy confiece que se ha enamorado!! Quiero confeces que estas enamorado de Harry!!

Si!! Si que estoy enamorado de él!!-Le respondió decidido y asustado. Ante esa repentina confeción de su primo Hyden se quedó paralizado.

Como...te...atrevez?- Balbuceó.

Me enamoré de él en el mismo momento en que me rachazó y desde entonces he tratado de convertir lo que siento en odio...-Sin poder evitar lo Draco, Hyden le dió un fuerte puñetazo que le marcó la cara.

No me dirijas la palabra mientras no te olvides de él...porque mientras no lo hagas tu no eres mi primo!! Harry es mio!! entiendes?!...-Se marchó de la estancia, dejando a un tembloroso Draco asustado y confuso por lo que acababa de hacer, sentado en el suelo.

**HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDM**

Harry se levantó ansioso de madruga. Si sus calculos eran exactos Mc Gonagall se movería esa noche.

Miró a su alrededor y sus amigos se encontraban metidos en sus propias inquietudes. Cogió el mapa del

merodeador y alli estaba, Mc Gonagall saliendo de su despacho para dirigirse...a la enfermeria? Eso le descolocó, pero sus ideas se disiparon de su mente al ver que la directora de Howarts iba acompañada de otra persona a la que el mapa no pudo identificar...Harry salió corriendo de la habitación para dirigir se a la enfermeria. Su ansia por saber de quien se trataba hizo que se dejara el mapa en la habitación.

A mitad de camino se dió cuenta pero no podía volver atrás y perder esa oportunidad.

Pero al entrar a la enfermería la sra.Pomfrey se encontraba completamente sola.

Le puedo ayudar en algo jovencito?- Preguntó la mujer frunciendo el seño al ver a Harry observando cada rincón de la enfermería en busca de algo.

Solo digame donde han ido...-Respondió Harry serio.

Ido? De quienes habla usted Sr. Potter?-Preguntó la mujer aún más extrañada.

No finja que no lo sabe! Se que Mc Gonagall y su acompañante han estado aquí, a donde han ido?-Preguntó Harry ya perdiendo la paciencia.

Relaje el tono jovencito. Lo debe usted de haber soñado, por aquí no ha pasado nadie. Vaya se usted a la cama, es muy tarde y toda mente necesita relajo. Incluso la suya Sr. Potter...-Insistió la Sra. Pomfrey.

Pero...-Harry se calló al aparecer una figura por el umbral de la enfermeria.

Sr. Malfoy, parece que esta noche es la de las visitas...-Miró bien a Draco.-Por Merlín! Pero que le ha pasado?

Se me ha ido inchando...-Draco se acercó a la luz y Harry se asustó al ver le el pomulo morado y muy inchado.-Tiene algo para que no deje rastro?- Preguntó esquivando la atenta y preocupante mirada de Harry, a el cual se le había borrado de la mente el motivo de su visita.

Espere, voy a buscar le unas hierbas...-Dijo la efermera y se marchó de la estancia, dejando a los dos muchachos bajo su silencio.

Tiene muy mala pinta...- Rompió el silencio Harry.-No dudo que te lo merecieras pero, quien te ha hecho esto?-Rozando suavemente el pomulo inchado de Draco.

Ese dato no tiene ninguna relevancia...-Respondió con dulzura Draco entrecerrando los ojos para disfrutar del tacto de las manos de Harry sobre su piel, que en ese momento le borraban cualquier dolor sentido.

Hyden verdad?

Tu que crees?-Preguntó sarcástico Draco abriendo sus dulces ojos azules.

Pero por qué?

Por ti...- Le soltó Draco clavando su mirada a Harry. Pero esta era diferente, era la mirada que a Harry lo tenía cautivado. Ambos se miraron las caras ensombrecidas por el oscuro de la noche y se besaron. Un beso ardiente que no llegó a intensifiicar se por la aparición de la Sra. Pomfrey, esta solo sonrió ante la imagen de los dos chicos...

Aquí tiene Sr. Malfoy. Pero primero debo quitarle del inchazón, lleva usted su varita?

No, la deje en mi habitación...

Mala respuesta. Un mago no debe despegar se de su varita, ni para dormir...

Utilize la mia...-Ofreció Harry la suya. La Sra. Pomfery la aceptó y le sanó el inchazón a Draco.

Sr. Malfoy ahora ya solo queda que se ponga usted esto. Yo tengo un sitio al que acudir, pero creo que usted ya encontrado a su enfermero personal...-Dijo la mujer dando le el frasco a Harry y saliendo de la enfermería.-No tarden en volver a sus camas...

Se que esqüece pero si no te estas quieto no podré poner te lo.-Le advirtió Harry a Draco.

Estas enamorado de Hyden?-Preguntó Draco serio.

A..a...que viene esa pregunta?-Preguntó Harry nervioso. Se apartó de Draco.

Se que no me soportas y me odias...pero...pero cuando te beso sientes unas cosquillas aqui..-Le puso la mano en la tripa. Harry se puso rojo y nervioso.-Lo se porque lo noto es lo mismo que me pasa a mi, y no solo cada vez que te beso, también cada vez que te veo o te tengo cerca.-La respiración de Draco se iba entrecortando al ritmo que le salian las palabras y su voz parecía haberse convertido en la de un niño muerto de miedo.

Malfoy...-Comenzó a decir con la cabeza gacha Harry pero Draco le cortó la palabra.

Harry, necesito una respuesta...- Harry levantó la cabeza y miró sorprendido a Draco. Le había llamado por su nombre? y no por su apellido en forma despectivo, acaso significaba...-Si Harry, incluso Draco Malfoy es capaz de enamora se...

No...no estoy enamorado de Hyden...-Respondió con temor Harry de como podía reaccionar Draco ante esas palabras. Pero lo unico que obtuvo como respuesta fue un apasionado beso, al que correspondió...

**HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDM**

Ron se despertó con el sonido de uno de los truenos que acompañaban esta noche a la lluvia. Bajó de su cama y miró atravez de las ventanas, la lluvía se había intensificado. Miró la cama de su amigo y vió que Harry no se encontraba en ella, eso le inquietó, no le había dicho que esa noche fuera hacer nada. Encendió la luz de su mesita y pudo observar que sobre la cama de Harry se encontraba el mapa del merodeador. Lo cogió y vió que Harry estaba en la enfermería y eso le preocupó, aunque más le preocupaba el echo de que en la enfermería con Harry se encontrara Draco Malfoy. Ron corrió hacía allí con su varita, su amigo podría necesitar le.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta de manera brusca. No podía creer lo que sus ojos acababan de ver...

Ron...que..que haces aquí?-Preguntó Harry asustando se por la expresión de Ron.

Yo..yo también me lo estoy preguntando...-Alcazaron a escuchar decir al pelirojo antes de salir corriendo. Harry miró a Draco y salió tras Ron. Finalmente lo alcanzó delante de el retrato de la Sra. Gorda.

Ron espera! No es lo que piensas...-Intentaba justificarse Harry.

Que no es lo que pienso?! Y que pienso?!-Paró y miró a la cara a su mejor amigo.- Es que piensas montar te lo con todo Slyterin?! o para el gran Harry Potter no será bastante?!

Te estas pasando Ron...-Le advirtió Harry.- Dejame explicar te...

No me explíques nada!! Al que le tendrás que dar explicaciones es a Hyden, tu novio, a el que por cierto debes decir le que te lo montas con su primo. Has pensado en eso?! O piensas seguir poniendo le los cuernos con el estupido de Malfoy...

Ron por favor!! si a ti no te gusta Hyden..

Lo prefiero antes que a Malfoy! Por lo menos tengo la certeza que él esta enamorado de tí...Por qué Malfoy, seguro que te habrá dicho que te quiere como a todos...pero es eso cierto?! Todos sabemos que NO!!-Paró para tomar aire, su cara se iba enrojeciendo más de rábia.- Y tu, es que no piensas? Seguro que es una estrategia de la ponzoña esa para destrozar te...Es que no lo ves?! Es Malfoy!! Harry no te engañes él te odia.

Si! De la misma manera como tu odias a Zabini?! Ron...no me jusgues por ser capaz de hacer lo que siento, solo porque tu no te atreves...

Que estas insinuando?!- Ofendido.

Lo sabes muy bien...

Lo que se, es que no quiero que me dirijas la palabra mientras sigas con eso...

En eso consiste nuestra amistad? ahora debo hacer las cosas como tu quieras? Pues no Ron. Yo le amo y se que él me ama a mi y no pienso renunciar a eso, ni por ti ni por nádie. Soy tu amigo, pero si para ti es muy difícil aceptar me tal cual, entonces pasa de mi Ron, no será la primera vez que lo hagas...- Dijo Harry y se metió en la habitación dejando a un furioso Ron atrás.

**Fin del capitulo 7**

_**Nota de Akirachan:**_

_Hello!! Aquí va el capitulo 7 de "Entre la dulce lluvia", ya estoy viendo el final de este fic._

_Volvemos al protagonismo Harry- Draco, el que porcierto he de reconocer que es mi preferido. (Aun que mi personaje favorito de HP es Harry). Sigo manteniendo las distáncias con Hermione, las cosas como deben ser...XD pero como el próximo capítulo esta dedicado exclusivamente a Ron, la chica volverá..._

_Qué va pasar ahora con Hyden? claro que tampoco ha quedado aclarada la situación de Harry y Draco._

_El próximo capítulo será decesivo para todos, parecen llegar las navidades y de advertir que será el más largo..._

_Bueno no tengo más que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!! _


	8. El amor cuesta y por fin t has enamorado

**ENTRE LA DULCE LLUVIA**

**By AkiraChan**

** YAOI **

**No lean este fic si todavía no leyeron el sexto libro... **

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter aunque ellos me poseen a mi, pertenecen a J. K Rowling (excepto Hyden Malfoy ) y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia sin ningún fin lucrativo. Con la imagen de William Mosley como Blase Zabini ( Aprovechemos que es Ingles y esta bueno)**

_Libro_**Harry Potter **

_Pairings_**Harry/Draco **

_Category_**Slash, Nc-17.**

_Lugar_**Londres, Inglaterra. **

**Capitulo 8: **El amor cuesta y tu por fin te has enamorado...

Sabes Ron? Harry también es amigo mío y me pones en un compromiso...

Hermione...yo no te he prohibido hablar con él, eres libre de hacer lo que te de la gana.-Respondió Ron con tono cansado a la pregunta de la chica. Hacía dos días que los chicos no se hablaban y ella se estaba desesperando, sobre todo porque él pelirrojo no parecía estar dispuesto a solucionar las cosas con Harry y ella ya había vivido esa misma situación hace 4 años y no estaba dispuesta a repetir la, fue horrible...(ndA: T.T En el Cáliz de fuego, por culpa de el Torneo de los 3 magos)

Pero resulta Ron, que tu eres mi "novio" y cuando hablo con Harry y tu pasas de largo me siento como una traidora. Y no puedo dejar de hablar le, porque sino con él que me siento mal es con Harry...No podéis solucionar lo que sea que os ha hecho pelear esta vez? o por lo menos, podrías explicar me que ha pasado para que yo misma juzgue, no crees Ronald?!

No pienso hacer lo Hermione, esto es entre Harry yo y no tienes derecho a intervenir...

Ah! Qué encima no tengo derecho ha enterar me? no crees que te pasas, Ronald?!

No me llames RONALD!! Eres una pesada, hace dos días la que me evitaba e ignoraba eras tu. Que pasa Hermione? Te has dado cuenta que si Harry yo no nos hablamos, tendrás que pasar más tiempo conmigo y eso es lo que te preocupa?! Pues te lo voy a ahorrar. No tienes porque estar conmigo sino quieres!!-Todos los alumnos que se encontraban en la biblioteca escucharon la discusión. Cuando él pelirrojo se dio cuenta ya era tarde, la pedante, digo la chica había salido corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos. Ron salió tras ella.-Hermione!- Pero la chica no paró.

Qué Weasley? Haciendo llorar a la sangre sucia? Ya sabía yo que no ibais a durar. Vosotros dos juntos? por favor demasiada miseria mezclada.-Soltó Gabrielle Drop, que iba de la mano de Blase. Quien parecía querer desaparecer de allí lo más antes posible.

No me quejo Drop hacemos tan buena pareja como tu y Zabini. No crees Zabini, que opinas?- Devolvió el golpe, pero para su sorpresa no a la persona que quería.

Vamos, Gabrielle, ya te he dicho más de una vez que pases de esa gente...-Dijo Blase y se marchó tirando de su novia.

Ron quedó atónito por la frialdad del moreno. Para Blase él era tan insignificante que ya no se molestaba en insultar lo. Sintió rabia, mucha rabia. A qué venía eso de que estaba enamorado de él? Como puede llenar se la boca a decir eso si a la primera de cambio se conseguía un pulpo y le ignoraba? Desde luego Blase Zabini era un verdadero Slytherins.

**HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxD**

No lo entiendo Harry. Por qué siempre lo paga conmigo?!-Le explicaba la plasta a Harry.

Hermione, no es por ti. Con él que esta enfadado Ron es conmigo y aunque nunca te lo pida le haría bien en estos momentos apoyo de tu parte, eres su novia, no?- Mientras limpiaba su equipo de Quiddich.-No se quizás sería mejor que no me hablaras.

No Harry, eso si que no y menos cuando no se el motivo de vuestra pelea. Ron no me ha querido decir nada...

No quiero hablar de eso...lo único que te digo es que no deberías estropear tu relación con Ron por eso. Por qué tu le quieres, verdad?- Miró perspicaz a la chica.- Es que pasó algo en tu viaje?

No...lo que me gustaría saber es que pasó mientras no estuve. Harry algo le pasa a Ron y a ti, hace mucho tiempo que te esta pasando y ahora lo de la pelea. Encima no confiáis en mi y me ocultáis cosas, luego me pedís que solo hable al uno porque sino el otro se ofende...estoy echa un lío Harry!

Pues ya somos dos...-Respondió él de ojos esmeralda con la mirada perdida.-Hermione, que me dirías si te dijera que voy a terminar con Hyden?

Pues me parecería muy mal, porque es perfecto para ti y es un buen chico...

Pero si no le quisiera y además estuviera enamorado de otra persona, aunque no quisiera?

Entonces termina con Hyden, porque él se merece estar con alguien que lo quiera. La pregunta sería, si cortas con él estarías con la persona de la cual esta enamorado?

No lo se. Una parte de mi, me dice que no, que no haga nada, que es lo correcto y asi estoy bien, pero luego hay otra parte que me dice que debería estar con él, sin importar me nada ni nadie y esa es la parte que me asusta y confunde...

Sabes? Harry, el amor cuesta y tu por fin te has enamorado y aunque a veces estoy convencida de ello, estas seguro de que Draco esta enamorado de ti?-Dijo la chica con toda tranquilidad.

Como sabes que es Draco?!!-Exaltado Harry.-Es tan evidente pa...

Harry!! Puedo hablar contigo?-Le interrumpió Hyden.

Claro Hyden. Yo ya me iba...-Dijo Hermione y se marchó, sin dar le tiempo a Harry a impedir se lo.

Que le pasa Granger? Parece que estaba llorando...-Opinó Hyden mientras se sentaba alado de su novio.

Si...esta un poco confusa. Se ha peleado con Ron en la biblitoca...

Si, ahora que lo mencionas algo he oido por Hogwarts, aquí todo se sabe tarde o temprano...-Con un brillo de tristeza en los ojos. Harry se puso nervioso.- Como también me he enterado que tu y Ron no os hablaís. Qué pasa?

Eh...bueno..la verdad...es que...a.. Ron se ha molestado por algo que le he dicho...-Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, en esos momentos habría preferido estar en culaquier parte menos allí.

Entiendo...es por lo de Blase, verdad? yo también me he dado cuenta de que a Weasley le afecta que Blase salga con Drop...

Si, de eso ha ido el tema...pero no es eso de lo que me querías hablar verdad?- Cambió rápidamente de tema, odiaba mentir y más porque se le daba mal.

No.Harry como en Hogwarts se sabe todo, sabrás que desde hace dos días que no me hablo con Draco, es más, hemos intercambiado habitación con Blase, apesar de la opocición de Snape.- Harry asintió tímidamente, este tema tampoco parecía favorecer le mucho.-Harry no te voy a mentir, la pelea a sido por ti...

Por?- Harry fingió sorpresa, se levantó y miró por una de las ventanas de la torre de Griffindor como la lluvia bañaba la oscura noche y derrepente se acordandó que dentro de una hora había quedado con el rubio-platino. Esto se complicaba.

Eso no tiene importáncia. Lo único que quiero que sepas es que ahora estoy yo y no voy a permitir que Draco te utilice o te haga daño.-Se acercó a su novio y lo agarró por la cintura.-Pero ahora te pido a ti que no te acerques a él...

Cómo? Aunque Malfoy no sea de mi agrdo y desde lugo no me acercaría a él. Qué pretendes Hyden, controlar me?-Preguntó el moreno perspicaz ante las intenciones del dorado.

No se trata de eso Harry, no mal interpretes mis intenciones. Tu no sabes nada, pero yo se que Malfoy desea que tu y yo terminemos como sea y ahrá lo necesario para conseguir lo. Le conozco y se que no para hasta obtener lo que desea.Por Merlín! Es mi primo y le quiero. Pero se que es muy caprichoso...-Las palabras de Hyden confundían a Harry.- Yo te quiero, pero de verdad y me dolería perder te por un capricho de mi primo..-Besó a Harry.

Esta bien...como quieras...

**HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDM**

Me parece a mi o Draco Malfoy se esta arreglando para una cita. Draco, donde han quedado tus modales? Un Slytherins nunca se preocupa por su aspecto sino es para salir con otro Slytherins y mi intuición me dice que tu cita no se trata precisamente de un Slytherins.

Blase, tu impertinencia me esta obligando a desear tu muerte.-Miró serio a su mejor amigo.-Como me veo?

La verda tu siempre te ves bien, pero hoy vas demasiado sexy para un Gryffindor. No tienes nada que contar me?

Nada que no sepas o intuyas. Me siento extraño...-Miró a Blase.-Pero él que me preocupa eres tu, Gabrielle? Esta claro que esta colgada por mi. No pensaste que como buena Slytherin pretende utuilizarte para alcanzar me a mi?- Analizó la mirada de su amigo y entonces cayó.- Lo sabes, la estas utilizando haciendo la creer que la que te utiliza es ella...Eres un capullo y muy inteligente pero, que pretendes?

Como que pretendo? divertirme un rato y eso estoy haciendo.

Mientes. Crees que con ella podrás olvidar a la persona de la que te has enamorado? No hace falta que te diga que es imposible porque se que tu bien lo sabes. Ambos lo hemos intentado e incluso nos lo hemos creido. Además fuiste tu quien me dijo que luchara por lo que quería, por lo menos me esperaba que siguieras tu propio consejo...

Y lo haces pero si te rechazan duele, y no le recomiendo ese dolor a nadie. Ahora entiedo porque dicen que amar cuesta, ojala pudieras escojer de la persona de la que enamorarte.

Los Malfoy lo hacen y parece que les funciona...-Soltó Draco y ambios se rieron.- Mira Blase, no voy a volver a repetir te esto y se me preguntan negaré haber lo dicho. No se quien es la persona que te ha hecho tanto daño, pero no te conoce, porque si te conociera, sería imposible que no te quisiera. Además estas bueníasimo.-Blese le depositó un tierno beso en sus rojados lábios.

Creo que si no te largas llegarás tarde a tu cita...y aunque sea tu primera cita dejame decirte que eso no da muy buena impresión...-Soltó Blase con una sonrisa pícra.

Te lanzaré un conjuro por el camino...

**HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDM**

Me ha costado encontrar esta habitación, es aquí a donde traes a todos tus amantes para hacer los sentir especial?- Dijo Harry al entrar a la habitación y ver a Draco.

Llegas tarde, pensé que los Gryffindors no hacias ese tipo de cosas...- Le exigió Malfoy, haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Harry.

Si, si es para hacer le esperar a un Slyterin.- Oservó la cara sería de Malfoy.- Que pasa Draco es que temías que te dejara plantado? Pensaba venir antes pero estaba con Hyden...

Y bien...que ha pasado con él?- Harry se acercó a Draco y le besó apasionsadamente.-Dejame adivinar, no has terminado con él, no se porque pero no me extraña.

No, Draco. No soporto que me mires asi. Pensaba dejar le esta noche, porque tampoco es que disfrute engañando le, pero él me quiere, esta enamorado de mi y se que es totalmente sincero, no se merece que yo le haga daño...

Y a mi? A mi si puedes hacerme daño? Te quiero, pero no puedo seguir el juego del amante secreto con el novio de mi primo, porque eso no me propduce ningún morbo...

Y a mi tampoco me gusta esto! y deveras quiero terminar con Hyden para estar contigo, pero él me quiere...

Y yo te amo!!...-Draco se dió cuenta que si seguían con esta conversación las palabars no saldrían de su boca, sino de su alma y para no seguir desnudando sus sentimientos, besó a Harry, su amor. Besó que fue muy bien correspondido por el de ojos esmeralda.

Yo también te amo, pero Hyden piensa que no estas enamorado de mi que lo único que haces es utilizar me, para que él y yo lo dejemos...

Un momento, eso es lo que pienas?!- Exaltado.

No he dicho que sea lo que yo pienso, he dicho que es lo que piensa Hyden...

Y tu? Qué piensas? Porque a mi el único pensamiento que me importa es el tuyo...

Qué me estas pidiendo que piense Draco?! Te pasas ocho años odiando me y cundo salgo con alguién de tu família, te enamoras de mi derrepente? es il.lógico, da que pensar no crees?

Muy bien, ya me has respondido Potter...

No, no significa que yo piense asi...

Estas seguro? Pues a mi no me lo parece.- Arrastrando las palabras con un tono de malícia.

Tengo la cabeza echa un lío, Ron no me habla, engaño a Hyden y la mayor parte de estos dos días mi cabeza no ha funcionado a par con mi corazón...estoy muy confuso.-Harry verderamente deseperado por haber hecho al rubio-platino cabrear y con las lagrimas asomando se en sus verdes ojos.

Entonces me parece que necesitas tiempo para penasar. Cuando realmente me tengas un poco de confianza me buscas, mientras buenas noches, Potter.-Dicho esto se marchó de la habitación con tuda su frialdad. Dejando al moreno bañado en lagrimas y con una total confusión.

**HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDM**

Es todo por hoy chicos, espero que ya se esten ustedes preparando para los parciales que hay antes de navidad. Devo comentar les que los de DCAO no son nada faciles...-Les advirtió Lupin a sus alumnos al dar por acabada su clase.-Pueden retirar se.-Lupín observó como los alumnos practicamente huían.- Weasley, entregele esto a Potter. Se lo entregarí yo mismo pero veo que ya se ha marchado.

Eeehh...-Ron miró si a su al rededor había otro alumno y al ver que no aceptó.- Se lo daré.-Salió de la clase y alcanzó a Harry por el pasillo,él cual iba con los otros chicos.-Potter!! Lupin me ha dicho que te de esto.

Vaya, es usted muy amable Weasley.- Respondió devolviendo las distáncias cosa que le doió a él tanto como a Ron.

Cogiendo el los planos.

Venga chicos, hasta cuando pensaís estar así?- Intervino Seamus al ver a que los chicos seguían peledos.-No se cual será el motivo de vuestra pelea pero seguro que no merece que os peleís.

Por que no le preguntaís a Potter cual es el motivo y juzgaís vosotros?- Soltó Ron.

Quieres que hablemos de motivos Weasley?!- Se exaltó Harry.

No importan cuales sean los motivos. Seamus tiene razón por encima está vuestra amistad.-Intervino Neville.-Y dudo que vuestra amistad se pue...Aaaaaahhh!!- Se asustó Longbottom, al materializar se delante de él uns carteles con las ensiña de Griffindor y una foto de Hermione, besando se con un chico. El pie de la nota junto una ensiña de Slyterin decía " _Que hizo la sangre sucia en __ Brismorht? Aquí lo veis, poniendo le los cuernos al pobretón con un chico al que seguro tuvo que encantar para que se dejase besar por ella. Es que los de Gryffindor no son tan fieles como pretenden aparentar?"_

Qué significa esto?!!- Gritó Ron arrancando el cartel que colgaba en el aire. Pero no sivió de nada porque en poco tiempo todo Howarts se llenó de cartelitos flotantes con la misma notícia. Todos los que se encontraban en el pasillo de la aula no dejaban de murmurar y señalar a Ron. Este tomó pasó entre ellos echo una furia.

No parece que esto vaya a parar. Cada vez hay más cartelítos flotantes y todos tienen la cara de Ron con cuernos por detrás.- Dijo Neville.

Esa letra me es familiar...espera.-Dijo Harry y metió la mano en su túnica. Sacó una nota.

Voy a visar a Ginny, creo que esto se va a poner feo...-Soltó Finigan y fue corriendo hacía a bajo en busca de su chica.

Y tanto que se va a poner feo, pero esta vez espero que para algunos más que para otros.-Dijo Harry y salió disparado, dejando atras a Neville que intentaba sacar los carteles, pero eso parecía imposible si cada vez que quitaba uno aparecía otro sustituyendolo en su lugar.

**HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDM**

Por Merlín! no logro concentrar me y los parciales estan a la vuelta de la esquina.-Se quejaba desesperado Blase.

Deberías probar el sistema de esos dos. No estudian, saben que van a suspender y no se agobian. A ultima hora ya veran como someter alguien para que les haga aprovar.- Le aconsejó Malfoy más relajado.

No me vendría nada mal Hyden en estos momentos, ahora mismo incluso le pedirí ayuda a Granger...- Comentaba Blase cuando uno de los cartelitos flotantes apareció delante de ellos.

Por la puerta entró un indignado Harry,antes de dejar reaccionar a los chicos.

Incluso esto es demasiado infantil y bajo para ti!!!!- Le chilló Harry a Draco, mientras le lanzaba la nota.Los gritos de Harry despertaron a Crabbe y Goyle.

Que pasa?- Preguntó Crabbe.- Qué hace aquí Potter?!

Marcharos, dejadme a solas con él...-Les exigió Malfoy y los chicos salieron.- Bien Potter, si no me equivoco, que me encantaría, crees que esto ha sido cosa mia?

Malfoy, esto lleva la ensiña de un Slytherin y tu letra escrita en cada uno de esos carteles. A demás esto es claramente tu marca. Que pasa es un venganza por lo de anoche?!

Claro no tengo mejor estrategia para estar contigo que dedicar me a fastidiar a tus amigos. Pero...sería una estupidez que te dijera que yo no he tenido nada que ver porque igualmente tu no me creerías.

Tienes razón ni te molestes. Para eso me pedías más confianza? Para que cuando hicieras tus mierdas y me dijeras que no has tenido nada que ver te creyera? Pues sabes qué? no te creo y no te molestes en avisar a tu padre porque esta vez nadie va logar salvarte de que MC Gonagall te expulse.

Lo tendré encuenta de tu parte y ahora has el favor de no ensuciar Slytherin con tu prescéncia.-Dicho esto ambos se miraron con dureza hasta que el moreno se marchó. Del cabreo Malfoy rompió el cartel y en su lugar apareció otro para sustituir lo.

Ni te molestes Draco, los carteles estan puesto bajo un echizo y cada vez que desaparezca uno el echizo crea otro para sustituir lo. No solo Granger es buena usando la cabeza...

Tenía que haber imaginado que eso era cosa tuya, nadie sabe imitar mi letra tan bien como tu. Que pretrendes?

Gabriella y yo dirás. Ella quería fastidiar a la sangre sucia y al pobretón, no los soporta y yo quería vengarme de ti ah y también separar te de Harry, si, se que estaís liados, pobre Hyden. Aquí el verdadero cornudo es él. En resumen cuando la información y l afoto cayó en nuestras manos, a mi se me ocurrió toda la idea y ella me ayudó a llevar la acabo.

Era de imaginar que tu cabeza no podía ingeniar todo eso sola. Bien ahora que has conseguido todos tus propositos, que pasa? te sientes bien? Ya eres toda una serpiente.

He aprendido del mejor...pero no pensaba que el idiota de Potter se enfadaría tanto como para hacer que te expulsen de Hogwarts, en mis planes no entraba eso.

Ya vez no hay que subestimar el poder de un chico enamorado.Pero no te preocupes, estar aquí dentro contigo, verte todos los días sin poder matar te no es tampoco mi mayor deseo. Así las cosas quedan mejor.

Por que no me das una oportunidad?! Si me hicieras caso, te salvaría de todo esto...

Pansy..NUNCA.Tu y las chicas como tu me dais asaco!!-Respondió Malfoy mientras se iba dejando a la chica atras.

Y Potter no te da asco?!

No, a él le amo!! Pero que vas a saber tu que es eso...

**HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDM**

Por fín te encuentro...oye este no era mi escondite?- Dijo Blase al entrar por la sala.- Deberías pedir permiso antes de robar le sitios a los demás.

A qué has venido? a burlarte de lo patético que soy?!

Ron, eso ya lo hago todos los días...

Ultimamente, ya ni te molestas...

Tu bien sabes porque. Es muy duro ver la cara de la persona que amas una vez se te haya cerrado toda oportunidad con esa persona.-Se sentó a su lado.-Aunque ahora ya debes saber lo o algo peor.

No...no lo se.- Las lagrimas le resbalan por sus mejillas.- Quizás lo sabría si estuviera con la persona que amo...

Entonces por qué lloras?

Porque aunque no este enamorado de Hermione me duele lo que me ha hecho, porque Harry y yo no nos hablamos y porque la persona que amo, no me corresponde.- Blase se indignó, quien era la imbécil que tenía el amor de su pelirrojo y lo despreceaba, aparte de la sangre sucia?

Quien és ella?-Preguntó Blase triste sujetando le de la barbilla.

Eres tu... me ha costado aceptar lo... y... no pensaba decirte lo...-Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.-Ni siquiera se porque te lo he dicho, puedes burlar te de mi siquieres...

Por qué iba a hacer eso? sabes lo que yo siento por ti...

Blase por Merlín! Como vas a sentir nada por mi si te me declaras y a los dos días ya estas salindo con otra persona?

Porque tu me rechazaste!! y me hiciste mucho daño, sabes? Mi orgullo me impedía dejarte pensar que me habías echo daño, y que me tuvieras lástima...soy un Slytherins, recuerdas? -Tiró de Ron y lo hizo sentar se encima suyo.- Pero quiero que te quede algo claro Ron Weasley, yo Blase Zabini, estoy profundamente enamorado de un pobretón como tu.- Ambos se besaron, un beso apasionado y largo.- Quiero protegerte y evitar que por esos ojos azules salga una sola lagrima más porque te quiero...

Yo también.- Esta vez la iniciativa la tomó Ron pero el beso fue igual o más agresivo que el anterior.

**HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDM**

Al entrar al Gran Comedor, Hermione sintió como todas las miradas se clavaban en ella y la zona de profesores estaba completamente vacía. Pero ella no pensaba echar se atrás, si algo había aprendido estos años en Hogwarts, que no supiera ya, es que simpre hay una notícia más importsnte que la tuya.Busco al pelirrojo con la mirada, pero tampoco se encontraba en el Gran Comedor, sabía que él era él único que se merecía una xplicación por su parte. Vió que Harry le hacía un gesto y se dirigía hacía él cuando se le atravesó en el camino Gabrielle Drop:

Tienes mucho valor de dejarte ver en público Granger...- Dijo la chica chillando para que todo Hogwarts que permanecía en total silencio la escuchara.

Y por qué no iba a tenerlo? no he echo nada de lo que avergonzar me, tu haces cosas peores y no veo que vayas con la cara gacha por la vida.- Se defendió Hermione.

Pero que cínica. Claro seguro que es otro acto de la mala sangre que corre por tus venas...

Tu no eres la más indica para hablar de cinísmo. Te metes con Granger, pero tu también eres una sangre sucia. Ella almenos no es una hipócrita cosa que no se puede decir de ti Drop.-Gritó Malfoy mientras entraba en el Gran Comedor.

Aparte se Sr. Malfoy. Srta. Drop estará usted dispuesta a colaborar verad?- Preguntó MC Gonagall y seguidamente entre Snape y Lupin sujetaron a Gabrielle y le dieron a beber el Veritaserum a la fuerza...- Srta. Drop usted y la Srta. Parkinson son las encargadas de los carteles?

Si...lo hicimos las dos. Fue idea de Pansy quería vengar se de Draco, yo quería vengar me de Granger y Weasley.

Ya, es suficiente. Snape, llévense a esta joven y a la Srta. Parkinson a mi despacho y le quiero a usted también allí. Lupin controle esto.- En cuanto se marcharon, el Gran Comedor estalló en comentarios.

Podemos hablar?- Le pidió Harry a Draco entre el alborotado Comedor, bajo la mirada atenta de Hyden.

**HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDM**

Soy idiota y no he confiado en ti...solo me queda decir que te quiero. Tenías razón...y yo no supe verlo.Pero más me dolía pensar que después de todo lo que había pasado fueras capaz de hacer eso...porque yo te quiero...

Eso ya lo se Harry, lo que necesito es que confíes en mi...

Es que yo nunca podré confiar en ti...todo eso me ha hecho darme cuenta y no sería justo para ti... Por eso...-Las lagrimas resbalaban de sus ojos- he decidido quedar me con Hyden. Draco... lo nuestro no habría funcionado.-Draco seguía inmóvil observando a Harry con una opresión en su pecho...

Chicos, que haceís aquí?-Dijeron al aparecer Ron y Blase, sorprendidos y un poco avergonzados por ir agarrados, olvidando se que estaban en Hogwarts y existían más gente que ellos dos.

Se puede saber que es lo que tenéis que hablar vosotros dos en privado?- Preguntó Hyden nada más salir, sin siquiera haber se fijado en la presencia de los otros dos.-Harry te pedí que no te acercaras a Draco...

Yo le pedí que le dijera a Draco que vinieran...Es que Blase y yo queríamos decir le que estamos saliendo...-Intervino rápidamente Ron salvando a su mejor amigo, sorprendiendo incluso al propio Blase.

QUÉ?!!- Se extrañó Draco volviendo a la realidad, para quedar petrificado. El pelirrojo había dicho eso para proteger a su amigo o de veras estaba saliendo con el suyo?!

**Fin del capitulo 8**

_**Nota de Akirachan:**_

_Konnichiwa!! Aquí teneís el capitulo 8 ya os avisé que era larguísimo. Pero bueno, "Hermaione" y Ron han terminado POR FÍN. Ron y Blase? (aun no me acostumbro) pero pensar que se trata de William me consuela, las fans de este perdonad me si no he logrado adaptar su edad autentica a la del fic,que me parece que es el caso... . No odieis al pobre HARRY, solo esta confuso. La verdad no tengo nada que dicir...Hasta la próxiama, que ya llegan las navidades!!! en "Harry Potter entre la dulce lluvia" también. Por cierto fans de DEATH NOTE no veaís la peli es un mierda!! No esta todo lo bien adaptada que podría estar...pero, bueno se puede decir que tiene su puntos buenos...Aunque nunca perdonaré lo que han echo con Light..._


	9. Me hace temblar 1ª Parte

**ENTRE LA DULCE LLUVIA**

**By AkiraChan**

**YAOI**

**No lean este fic si todavía no leyeron el sexto libro... **

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter aunque ellos me poseen a mi, pertenecen a J. K Rowling (excepto Hyden Malfoy ) y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia sin ningún fin lucrativo. Con la imagen de William Mosley como Blase Zabini ( Aprovechemos que es Ingles y esta bueno)**

_Libro_**Harry Potter**

_Pairings_**Harry/Draco **

_Category_**Slash, Nc-17.**

_Lugar_**Londres, Inglaterra. **

**Capitulo 9:Me hace temblar cuando esta cerca y sentir frío cuando esta lejos...**

(1ª PARTE)

No me lo puedo creer, seguro que suspenderé...-Se quejaba Ron horrorizado.- Lupin dijo que sería difícil, pero se ha pasado, ese hombre necesita un buen polvo...

Ron! Desde que estas con Zabini, estas muy...- Opinó Harry sin saber como decir se lo a su amigo.

Lo que Potter intenta decir es que des de que estamos juntos, andamos muy calientes.- Apareció Blase agarrando de manera sexy a Ron.- Quieres que descarguemos todo ese calentón esta noche?-Susurrando le en su oído.

No se Blase, me muero de ganas, pero no sería demasiado pronto?-Le respondió Ron de manera sexy mientras acariciaba los brazos de este.

Podéis discutir vuestros asuntos sexuales cunado no este presente?- se quejó un sonrojado Harry, que jamás pensó ver a su amigo en una situación así y más con su enemigo y aunque se alegraba, no podía dejar de sentir se extraño, ahora entendía lo que Ron debió de sentir en la enfermería cuando les descubrió a él y a Draco...otra vez su adorable rubio, volvió a su mente como cada día de esta larga semana, si había podido soportar lo era por los exámenes, pero sin ellos

¿Como lo iba hacer? ¿Como haría para dejar de soñar y sufrir por el rubio?

Lo siento Potter, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte, yo no me puedo resistir cuando tengo a la persona que amo delante...Tu si?- Le hizo volver a la realidad Blase, al cual Ron le reprimió con la mirada por su comentario...

Hola chicos! Harry...-Saludó Hyden y acto seguido besó a su novio, quien solo se dejo hacer.- Vaya, a vosotros os veo bien. Lo habéis echo ya público?-Preguntó a la pareja.

No, Hyden, pero esta noche...-Insinuó Blase.

Esta noche qué?! Todavía no hemos hablado de hacer lo público, en que estas pensando Blase?- Preguntaba el pelirrojo, mientras el moreno, se alejaba.- No te largues riendo y contéstame, que tramas Zabini?!- Insistía Ron mientras lo seguía.

Bien Potter, entonces tu qué?-Le preguntó serio Hyden.

Yo..."qué" de qué? No entiendo la pregunta...

Me refiero a si vas a pasar la semana que te ofreció mi madre en nuestra casa y no te preocupes, entendería que no quisieras...

No es que no quiera, sabes que me encantaría y tu madre es muy agradable, pero yo siempre paso estas fechas con los Weasley y Molly me mataría si no fuera a su casa, lo comprendes?

Como quieras ya te he dicho que entendería que no quisieras venir, no quiero que te sientas presionado...

**HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxD**

Oye Harry, son dos semanas, mi madre podría comprender que quisieras pasar una con tu novio y tu nueva familia...-le decía Ron mientras se cambiaba por cuarta vez la forma de su pelo.

No es solo tu madre, es que yo simplemente no quiero ir...- Se pegó a la espalda de su amigo y comenzó a arreglar los cabellos de este que habían crecido estos días.- Pasar las navidades con los Gilian, implica pasar las navidades con los Malfoy y aunque Lucius últimamente se muestre amable conmigo, sabes que no es lo que más me preocupa...

Otra vez él? Por eso no te preocupes, Blase me ha dicho que Malfoy pasará las navidades con él y su família. Al parecer hace unos días los Malfoy y los Zabini acordaron que Morgina, la hija menor de los Zabini, sería una buena esposa para el heredero del Império Malfoy y al parecer Draco aceptó tal compromiso sin objeción alguna, por lo que por fín Hogwarts esta libre del hazecho de Malfoy.-Ron observó la cara de pánico de su amigo a través del espejo y se giró mirando a este directo a los ojos.- Harry, hiciste bien en quedar te con Hyden, Draco no te convenía y ya vez lo mucho que le ha afectado tu elección, que no ha duda dos segundos en comprometer se con alguien de su circulo.-Limpió las lagrimas que le resbalaban a su amigo.- Harry no entiendo como con todas las personas que hay en este universo te has ido a enamorar de Draco Malfoy, pero que tiene él que no tengan los demás?- Abrazando a su amigo.

No se, yo tampoco me entiendo... ¿y que tiene Blase, para que tu te hayas enamorado de él?- Preguntó el moreno entre lágrimas.

Me hace temblar cuando esta cerca y sentir frío cuando esta lejos...

Eso es lo mismo que yo siento...es lo que Draco me hace sentir...-Se abrazó más fuerte a Ron buscando ese consuelo que solo él sabía dar le...-Me enamoré de la persona equivocada y ahora lo estoy pagando...

Que bonito, hacéis una linda pareja...lo habíais pensado alguna vez?- Dijo Finnigan des del umbral de la puerta del baño.-Así abrazaditos...que le pasa a Harry?- Preguntó el muchacho al dar se cuenta de que Harry lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos del pelirrojo.

Lárgate Seamus, no es buen momento...-Dijo Ron cerrando la puerta en las narices al Irlandés.

**HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDM**

No me puedo creer que no hayan expulsado a esas dos, son una vergüenza para nuestra casa.- Se quejó Goyle sentando se en la mesa.-Mira que tratar de perjudicar a Draco, el castigo de Snape es poco para lo que yo las habría echo...

Si, Gregory todos sabemos lo que las harías, sobre todo a Drop...-Se burló Crabbe.

Yo...jamás!! no con una sangre sucia...No voy ha decir que no lo estuve pensando, hasta que descubrí que su madre era muggle. Pero Vincent, tu no tratas te de ligar con Granger en 2 y ella te dió calabazas? Si mal no recuerdo, lo volviste ha intentar y ella te volvió a rechazar...- Le devolvió Goyle, sonrojando a Crabbe, ante las risas de otros Slytherins.

Granger? Por favor, Vincent, incluso de ti me esperaba algo mejor.-Opinó Blase, haciendo augmentar las carcajadas Slytherin. Oir hablar de la Gryffindor le ponía furioso, nunca le perdonaría lo que había echo a Ron, aunque nunca le dejaría de agradecer que lo hiciera...-Por cierto y Draco?-Preguntó al ver que el rubio no estaba.

Tu eres el que duerme con él, como quieres que nosotros sepamos?- Respondió Crabbe todavía molesto.

Ambos salieron al mismo tiempo de su habitación y se miraron, pero Hyden decidió pasar sin decir le palabra y Malfoy le cortó el paso.

Aparta, tengo prisa...-Le dijo Hyden sin mirar le a la cara.Pero el rubio no se movió ni un centímetro.- Es que no me has escuchado?!

No cuando ni me miras para hablarme...Hyden, nosotros pensamos diferente, actuamos diferente, pero somos primos y jamás nos habíamos peleado...y aun así me pides que me aparte y te deje seguir enfadado por una estupidez?

Eso a lo que tu llamas estupidez, es la persona a la que yo amo...y de la que tu dices estar enamorado...- Le dijo mirando lo al fin a los ojos.

Es tu vida y es tu desición, si tu crees que Potter te hará feliz adelante...yo ya no me meteré. Eso lo único que tengo que decir te sobre ese tema...

Entonces realmente nunca has estado enamorado de Harry?- Preguntó Hyden analizando a su hermoso primo. Este negó con la cabeza.-Por Merlín!-Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca del dorado, antes de abrazar a su primo tiernamente. Lugo ambos se dirigieron a la cena de navidad que los ofrecía Hogwarts antes de partir mañana a sus casas.

Veo que Malfoy y tu habéis arreglado vuestras diferéncias...-Dijo Harry cuendo su novio se acercó. Al haber lo visto entrar con el rubio-platino.

Si, Draco y yo hemos hablado y aclarado muchas cosas...

Muchas cosas...-Repitió Harry, preguntando se si él era una de las cosas que los primos tenían arreglar.

Problemas entre primos...-Le aclaró Hyden, soltando unas carcajadas.-La verdad eres la única persona que he visto que logre hacer a Draco resignar se, nunca pensé que algún día vería que él se derrotaría ante un rival...la vida es una paradoja...

No sabes tu cuanto...- Respondió Harry. Pensando en que Draco Malfoy era su enemigo, que el siempre lo vió asi, hasta que este quiso alejar lo de su primo a como diera lugar, haciendo que él se enamorara como en loco y ahora iba y se comprometía con Morgina Zabini, de la cual, él siquiera conocía su existencia y mientras él seguía sufriendo en vez de valorar lo que tenía, Hyden si era la persona de la que el debía enamorar se y así sería...-He hablado con Ron, me ha dicho que me ayudará a convencer a Molly para que pase una semana en la Mansión Gillian. Todavía tengo invitación?-Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

Pues claro!!-Abrazo a su novio.- La verdad este es el mejor regalo de navidad que podrían darme...-Lo besó apasionadamente en pleno Comedor bajo la mirada de algunos profesores y alumnos sin importar le que dirían y Harry le dejó hacer, ya que todo su ser deseaba que Draco Malfoy viera lo feliz que era junto a Hyden a pesar que eso no era del todo cierto...

Te dije que no fuéramos a Slytherin, un poco más y Snape nos pilla.-Decía soportando los besos que Blase le depositaba en su fino cuello y al mismo tiempo intentando recordar la contraseña que había puesto la Sra.Gorda, que su tensa entrepierna no le de dejaba recordar.-Aaaahh Nicolás!- Soltó en un gemido.

Qué, como me has llamado?- Preguntó indignado el moreno, mientras se habría la puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor. Ron lo miró y no pudo evitar reír se ante la situación.- No me hace gracia y te digo que como no me respondas no entraré y te dejaré con esa erección...

Como eres...-Decía Ron tirando de él hacía dentro.-Solo pronuncié la contraseña de la sala, ¿cuentas veces te tengo que decir que él único hombre en el que pienso de esa manera eres tu?-Lo besó y este le dirigió hacía el sofá.-Aquí no, puede entrar alguien, vamos a la habitación me librado de los chicos, tenemos una hora para hacer lo..

Para hacer qué?- Preguntó pícaro Blase.- Es que, todavía no se que quieres que hagamos.- le empezó a lamer el lóbulo mientras le desabrochaba la camisa. De la túnica hace rato que se había librado.

Por que quieres que te lo diga si ya lo sabes...-le removía el pelo Ron mientras su cara cambiaba de color por segundos.-Sabes que me da vergüenza...

Los Gryffindor, sois muy puritanos, os da vergüenza pedir lo que queréis pero no tomar lo...pues Sr. Weasley, lamento decir le que yo no puedo hacer nada con usted si usted no me dice primero lo que quiere...-Le desabrochó el pantalón e introdujo su mano depositando la encima de los calzoncillos del pelirrojo, provocando que este se excitara de manera incontrolable, por la fricción con su erección.-Y bien? que quiere que le haga?- Volvió a preguntar mientras aumentaba el friegue de su mano con la erección del pelirrojo...

Qui.. quiero...quiero que hagamos el amor...-Decía Ron acalorado y colorado sin mirar a Blase.-Pero no creo que aguante que sigas haciendo me esto sin que me corra, así que vamos arriba...-Dicho esto ambos se levantaron dirigiendo se a la habitación del pelirrojo, pero la puerta de la sala común se abrió, sin dar les tiempo a recoger y subir.

Vaya, pero si es Granger...-Dijo Blase, rodeando a Ron por la cintura e introduciendo sus manos en su pantalón de manera provocativa, sin dar tiempo al pelirrojo de reaccionar.-Estábamos apunto de follar, pero tenías que venir precisamente tu a jodernos...

Blase!- Le riñó Ron y se desprendió de él.-Necesito hablar con ella.- Le dijo a su novio, con una mirada suplicante, que este aceptó.

Como quieras...-Dijo se dispuso a recoger su túnica y camisa de las cuales se había desprendido.

Ron que significa esto?!- Preguntó la chica muy confusa.-Que esta pensando?

Tu que crees Granger?- Respondió Blase con una sonrisa burlona...luego agarró a su chico de la cintura y le dio un beso muy pasional y posesivo, con lengua, al que Ron no quiso negar se por no hacer enfadar a su chico. Acto seguido se fue.

Estas con él?!-Preguntó indignada.

Ya has visto que si...-Respondió el chico todavía sin saber bien como enfrentar se a ella.

Pero como puedes Ron?! Como puedes estar liado con la serpiente esa sin siquiera haber terminado conmigo?!

Entre tu y yo no hay nada que terminar, después de lo que me hiciste no debimos ni empezar, por eso querías quedar te en Brismorht? Para seguir cerca de ese con el te besabas? Si me lo hubieras dicho lo habría comprendido, tu no eres mejor que las Slytherin, tu eres mucho peor!- Ante esto la castaña le dio una bofetada a Ron.

No voy a permitir que me insultes...si algo hice mal fue dejar que otro me besara, pero ese beso no significó nada...-Decía ella entre lagrimas.

Para ti quizás no pero para mi significó mucho!!- Trató de tranquilizar se-Hermione ese beso me confirmó que no estas enamorada de mi...

Si que lo estoy...-Dijo la chica ofendida entre lagrimas.

No, no lo estás, solo crees que lo estas. Yo te conozco lo suficiente para saber que si estuvieras enamorada de mi no habrías permitido que ese tío pusiera sus labios a más de 10 centímetros de ti, quizás en un principio lo estuvieras pero ahora...-La chica miraba a Ron sin parar de llorar ya que no podía quitar le la razón.- Y yo te quiero...

Por eso te has liado con Zabini?!- Le interrumpió la chica.-Es un especie de venganza...

Hermione, creo que me conoces lo suficiente para saber que yo no estaría con nadie por venganza. Se que es extraño, pero estoy enamorado de él y lo llevo estando mucho antes que termináramos, porque yo te quiero Hermione, pero como amiga, eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, eres mi mejor amiga. Durante mucho tempo confundí la amistad con amor y el amor con el odio. Es entupido verdad?

Viniendo de ti no me extraña...Eres todo un caso Ronald Weasley...-Le dijo la chica limpiándose unas lagrimas...- Y ahora que hacemos?

Que haces estas navidades?

**HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHP**

Habían pasado 2 días des de que el Sr. Weasley en persona, haciendo uso de su buena salud, había ido a recoger a los chicos en el Anden nueve y tres cuartos, para luego llevar los a la Madriguera, donde su feliz esposa la Sra. Weasley les había llenado de comida, a pesar de la corta estancia de los muchachos, ya que pensaba que se veían demasiado delgados.

_PLAF!_- Vaya, por fin despierta la comadreja!- Decía Ginny Weasley a Ron sentada en el borde de la cama de este.

Ginny! Por qué me pegas?!-Dijo Ron mientras se llevaba la mano a su pómulo, maldiciendo mentalmente a su hermana por su forma tan brusca de despertar lo.

Eso lo serás tu!! Encima que te hago el favor de despertar te para que tu novia no vea tu horrible pijama, tu vas y me insultas...

Mi novia...mi novia?! Hermione ya está aquí?!- Dijo el chico saltando de la cama, para meter se en el cuarto de baño, mientras la pelirroja le seguía.

Si...esta abajo con Harry y ya lleva un rato aquí, él te ha intentado despertar antes pero no se ha atrevido a pegarte y yo muy a mi pesar me he tenido que ofrecer para la difícil tarea...

Claro te debes de sentir muy mal...-Decía él chico mientras bajaba los escalones.

Buenos días Ron!-Dijo Harry al ver bajar a su amigo.

Ron!!-Corrió ha abrazar lo la castaña.- Mis padres han tenido que ir a África por motivos de trabajo y aunque habíamos quedado que vendría más tarde... he aprovechado para quedar me aquí. No te molesta, verdad?

Claro que no, como le va a molestar? Ron es idiota, pero nunca se enfadaría porque su novia quisiera pasar las navidades con él. Además Hermione tu eres de la familia...-Decía Ginny mientras cogía una manzana. Le dio un mordisco y luego miro a Harry.-Y tú también claro...no hace falta que lo diga.

Ron, no se lo has dicho?!- Preguntó Hermione sorprendida y molesta.

Decir me el qué?!- Preguntó Ginny ansiosa, mientras daba mordiscos a su manzana.

Nada!- Respondió a Ginny y dirigiendo se a la castaña.- Veras Hermione no he tenido mucho tiempo... solo llevo dos días de regreso.

Decir me el qué?!- Insistía la pelirroja.

Te he dicho que nada...

No Ron si que es algo y cuanto antes se enteren mejor, luego la cosa se te liara más.-Insistía la chica porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

Oh, no!-Soltó Ginny y los presentes la miraron.- lo habéis dejado?! Por qué? hacéis buena pareja y os gustáis. Es por lo de esa entupida broma de las Slytherins?! Ron!! Como eres tan rencoroso?!

No ha sido por eso...tu hermano y yo ya lo aclaramos. Es otra cosa, verdad Ron?-Insistía la castaña.

Hermione deja las cosas como están...-Aconsejó Harry.

No Harry...cuando se van dejando las cosas estas se complica. Además ocultar la verdad también es mentir.

Qué pasa? Ron que ocultas?!-Analizó la pelirroja a su hermano.

No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Por cierto donde están papá y mamá?-Preguntó, cuando por fin notó la ausencia de sus progenitores.

Han ido al callejón a comprar algunas cosas...-Respondió la chica de manera automática.-Pero no me cambies de tema! Me estas ocultando algo, es más nos estas ocultando algo a toda la familia. Y si lo ocultas es porque estas haciendo algo que esta mal...

No estoy haciendo nada malo, vale?!

Entonces porque nos mientes?!

Por Merlín! Cuando os he mentido?!

Todo este tiempo en el que nos ocultas algo. Por qué no quieres estar con Hermione?!-Se acercó a Ron mirando su frente de manera fija.- Ron! Con quién estas saliendo?!- Él pelirrojo miro a su hermana con temor y preocupación.

Mirar, acaban de aparecerse!-Cambió de tema Harry al ver a su amigo en un serio aprieto. Por la puerta entraron el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley necesitando una ayuda con la compra que Ron y Harry estuvieron encantados de prestar.

Cuando los chicos se marcharon la pelirroja miro la frente de la castaña fijamente en busca de alguna información que su hermano se había negado a dar.

Ni lo intentes, se atar bien mis pensamientos.- Le espetó Hermione.- No esta bien que entres en la cabeza ajena. Esa facultad, de donde a salido?- Miro con preocupación a Ginny y esta se asustó al ser descubierta.- Parece que Ron no es el único que oculta cosas, Ginny sabes que puedes confiar en mi...

**HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDM**

Que?!-Repetía Ron por quinta vez.- Pero cómo?!

Ya te lo he dicho Ron. Ginny dice que fue adsorbida por una de los muros de Hogwarts y que ahora puede leer los pensamientos ajenos...-Repetía Hermione cansada.- Y lo que más me preocupa es que fue absorbida por Hogwarts y no tiene recuerdo alguno de donde estuvo...

Eso no tiene sentido. Hogwarts no absorbe a la gente...mi hermana no puede leer la mente! Me estas diciendo que sabe lo de Blase?!

Tranquilízate Ron, Ginny no sabe nada de nada, tu secreto sigue guardado, pero tendrás que contar lo tarde o temprano...-Miró como Ron soltaba un suspiro ante sus palabras e ignorando al pelirrojo se dirigió a Harry que había permanecido callado.-Que dices tu Harry? He pensado que quizás eso tuviera que ver con la persona que buscas, ya sabes tu héroe misterioso...

Eso estaba pensando y...no me gustaría pensar que algo malo esta apunto de pasar... En cuanto volvamos a Hogwarts tenemos que descubrir que esta pasando.

**HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHP**

Los días pasaban y los chicos disfrutaban unas felices navidades en casa de los Weasley. Pero aunque la semana había sido fantástica Harry sabía que tenía un compromiso con los Gilian, él había dado su palabra de pasar una semana de estancia allí y debía cumplir la, a pesar de lo mucho que se odiaba así mismo por haber concretado tal compromiso.

Y no puedo enviar a Hedwig con una carta de disculpas y un par de regalos caros?- El chico paró de hacer el equipaje y se llevó la mano a la garganta.- Es que creo que comienzo a resfriarme...

No Harry y no comienzas a resfriarte. Llevas toda la semana perfectamente y lo sigues estando lo único es que te da miedo...-Dijo Hermione.- Haz lo por Hyden, él se lo merece...

Además, Malfoy no estará. Amigo...-Pasando le la mano a Harry por el hombro.-Tu solo tienes que preocuparte de que no te envenenen...

Ron! Harry no le hagas caso...-Cerrando la maleta de Harry.- Lo que le pasa a Ron es que esta celoso, porque tu vas a conocer a formalizar tu relación cuando él no se atreve si quiera a confesar que hemos terminado y esta saliendo con otra persona...

Muy graciosa...-Decía Ron lanzando se bruscamente sobre la vieja butaca que se encontraba en la habitación que este compartía con los gemelos.-Pues mira mi problema no ese, precisamente...

Ah! Claro, se me olvidaba que en realidad lo que te preocupa que se sepa que sales con un chico. Como si a los Srs. Weasley les importara eso...- Soltando un bufido.

Si que les importara cuando descubran que a demás de ser un chico es hijo de mortífagos...

Ex-mortífagos, los Zabini cambiaron de bando antes de la caída de Quien-tu-ya-sabes... Además tu mismo viste a Molly hablar con los Zabini el día de los Funadadores... y no parecía muy ofendida con esa família...

Tu lo has dicho, mi madre, pero también tengo un padre y debo alegar que este no comparte la misma opinión de los Zabini, que pueda tener mi madre. Nunca le han parecido _echizo zano..._

Pero tu estas saliendo con él hijo, que nada de culpa tiene de lo que hicieron sus padres.-Se levantó la chica sacada de quicio.-Por Merlín! Blase es un Slyterin, hasta cuando crees que te esperará?!

Si me quiere como yo a él, todo el tiempo que sea necesario!!- Se indignó Ron por el comentario de la chica...

Ginny...cuanto llevas allí?-Preguntó Harry, haciendo que los otros dos miraran a la puerta. Donde se encontraba una indignada Ginny moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

Un buen rato...-Soltó la pelirroja y se acercó a su hermano como si estuviera poseída.- Es cierto? Con él? Con Zabini?!- Ron asintió ante la mirada de su hermana. Ante su respuesta Ginny lo abofeteó.- Ahora quiero que me lo expliques...

**Continuara...**

**Fin del capitulo 9 ****(1ª PARTE)**

_**Nota de Akirachan:**_

_Wooola, aqui os va el capitulo 9, que os ha parecido?Qué?!que apenas sale Malfoy y Ron chupa protagonismo? es una trilogía dedicada a mis 4 parejas, porque aunque esto sea una Draco-Harry, soy también fan de Ron (incluso pensé hacer un Harry-Ron, pero enseguda cambie de idea, demasiado pasteloso ¬¬U) Como bien he dicho esto es un tri-capítulo, y se supone que va ganando emoción (además nos encontramos en el punto __álgido del FIC, aunque no se note U ) Estoy disfrutando mucho, aunque se acerca el final y las cosas quedan mejor si saben cuando acabar...nos vemos en la segunda parte que es esta saga de capítulos!! Ah! Y tranquilas no voy a dejar que sigan pegando a Ron no esa la imagen que quiero dar de mi FIC. Yo prefiero un by WARS no PEACE! XD_

_**Contestaciones a vuestros reviews!!:**_

_Eternya Black: has visto cómo ha sufrido Draco? xD qué retorcida la venganza de Harry eh? jeje, gracias x tu comment!_

_gata89: no! Hayden no llego a leer el mensaje! Pero supo interpretar las señales del cuerpo de Harry… xD A mí no me gusta ninguna de las gemelas, pero las pongo pk quedan bien d relleno… y Draco tendrá k aprovechar lo q se le ofrezca x delante! No tiene nada que ver cn lo q insinuó Hayden… y en cuanto a lo d juntar a Hermione con Pansy sería demasiado obvio. Gracias x tu opinión sigue así mostrando interés xD_

_Juliett sophie: gracias!! me alegro q te guste _

_pattypotter09: por supuesto que tiene que cambiar Harry, en mi fic sólo salen tíos potentes (y Neville xD). Gracias x el review!_


	10. Me hace temblar 2ª Parte

**ENTRE LA DULCE LLUVIA**

**By AkiraChan**

**YAOI**

**No lean este fic si todavía no leyeron el sexto libro... **

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter aunque ellos me poseen a mi, pertenecen a J. K Rowling (excepto Hyden Malfoy ) y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia sin ningún fin lucrativo. Con la imagen de William Mosley como Blase Zabini ( Aprovechemos que es Ingles y esta bueno)**

_Libro_**Harry Potter**

_Pairings_**Harry/Draco **

_Category_**Slash, Nc-13.**

_Lugar_**Londres, Inglaterra. **

**Capitulo 10:Me hace temblar cuando esta cerca y sentir frío cuando esta lejos...**

(2ª PARTE)

Tu-tu eres Draco Malfoy?!- Preguntó la chica con una mezcla de nerviosismo y miedo.

Si, por ese nombre se me conoce...y tu eres?- Preguntó echando una mirada a la chica que era bastante atractiva. Se detuvo al dar se cuenta de la mirada lujuriosa que la muchacha le había echado por su inspección.

Ella es Joan Curtis Not.- Intervinó la voz de la Sra. Zabini.- Es la prima de Theodore, es extraño Joan, juraría que me dijisteís que ya os conocíais...

Si que nos conocemos Sra. Zabini lo que pasa es que Draco no lo recuerda. Para él debe de haber pasado mucho tiempo...-Insinuó la chica con media sonrisa.

Bueno ya tendreís tiempo para recordar donde os conocísteís durante la cena. Por cierto Draco y Blase?

Esta arriba. Ire a avisar le que ya ha llegado Joan...- Mostrando una sonrisa a la muchacha.

Bien, nos encontrareís en la sala.- Después de ver como desaparecía Draco la Sra. Zabini se dirigieó a la chica.- No seas tan descarada no te he traido para él.Es un Malfoy, nunca estaría a la altura de tus posibilidades. Recuerda que antes de ser una Not, eres una Curtis y ese apellido no tiene ningún valor para los magos de Inglaterra..-Mostró una sonrisa ante la cara de enfado de la chica.- La sala es por aquí.

**HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxD**

Y bien? Como es el candelabro al que mi madre pretende que me ate esta vez?- Preguntó un atractivo Blase arreglando se la americana.

No es ningún candalebro, esta vez. Es bastante atractiva y sexy. Y es tan descarada que hasta Gina se dió cuenta que me estaba devorando con los ojos. Además dice que ya nos conocemos, en ese caso debo de haber me acostado con ella y no recordar lo...

Una razón más para que pase de ella, no me interesa recoger a tus despechadas...

No finjas que siquiera tenías algun interés en divertir te con ella.-Se apolla en la pared de la amplia habitación de Blase.- Des de que estás con el pobretón de Weasley, te has vuelto idiota. Eres peor que mi primo con Potter.

Potter es tu problema y podrías hacer me el favor de dejar de llamar a mi novio de esa manera tan despectiva?

NO...todavía no entiendo porque te has liado con él pensé que le odiabas. Además no esta a tu nivel, no es de tu posición. Vuestras famílias no congenian y cuando se enteren tus padres...

Cuando se enteren mis padres no les quedará otra que aceptar lo o desheredar me. Aunque ahora que han cambiado sus ideales no creo que haya ningún problem,. verdad?

No seas sarcástico, sabes que por mucho que hayan cambiado no permitiran que su único hijo se lie con uno de los pobretónes Weasley, que encima es un chico y casualmente es el torpe que tan mal les cae, Ron Weasley...Que harás Blase? Que pasará cuando se enteren?

Por eso he aceptado esta cena, para que se enteren de una vez...-Sonriendo a su mejor amigo.- Las cosas cuanto antes se sepan más claras quedan...

Por eso pretendes que no me marche hasta después de la cena? Me vas a utilizar de escudo?-Se acerca a su amigo.- Como si no conocieras a tu madre, lo que me gusta de esa mujer es que le importa muy poco, quien este delante si quiere degoyar te...Y no creas que yo moveré un dedo por ti y por ese pobretón...

Venga. A caso no te he hechado una mano dejando te quedar aquí, para que puedas huir de Potter?- Demandado ayuda.- Esas cosas son las que hacen que nuestra amistad se refuerce...

No me ha servido de nada, mi tía me oblega a pasar la semana que queda antes de la vuelta a Hogwarts en su casa. Y como se yo que no es la que pasará Potter allí?- Dirigiendo se hacia la puerta.- Como verás bajo esas circúntancias paso de reforzar nuestra amistad...

Pero no estas seguro, peuede que Potter, ya haya a bandonado la casa de tu tía y ahora ande mendigando en la de mi novio. En ese caso te habré ayudado...

Pero como no es seguro, paso, no pienso hacer nada para salvar algo en lo que no estoy de aciuerdo...- Abre la puerta, pero Blase la cierra, lo acorra la y le besa, un beso largo e intenso, donde ambos saben que estan jugando a encantar se...

Ayuda me por esto, que es nuestra amistad. Crees que si mi madre se sale con la suya y me encasqueta a un candelabro, podremos seguir llevando nos asi?- Vuelve a besar lo.- Haz lo por mi...-Conecta fijamente sus azules ojos con los grises del rubio-platino.

Esta bien, pero tendrás que darme un incentivo de lo que puedo perder me si no te ayudo...- Cierra la puerta, le conduce hasta la cama y lo empuja.- Gina dice que estan en la sala, eso quiere decir que cenaremos a las 19:00. y bien?

Y bien qué?- Se acerca a Draco.-Sabes que he querido esto durante toda la semana, eres tu el que no ha querido dar me lo...No será por Potter?

El no tiene nada que ver entre tu y yo...-Sentando sobre Blase.- Sabes lo que más me excita? Pensar que tus padres pueden aparecer se, apesar del encatamiento que le has echado a la puerta...- Empieza a repartir pequeños besos por el cuello del moreno.-Pero la pregunta es, podrás? Podrás acostar te con migo apesar de salir con el pobretón? no dices que te has enamorado?- Le acaricia la entrepierna, ante lo que Blase deja escapar un gemido ahogado.

Una cosa es el amor y otra la amistad...Y se bien cual es la linia que las separa, asi como conozco la diferéncia entre practicar sexo y hacer el amor...- Respondió Blase decidido, dando la vueta al rubio, tomado el control de la situación dejando a este bajo él.- Por una vez dejame poseerte.

Ni hablar...ya sabes que no soporto que me dirijan...- Volviendo a tomar control de la situació...-Me gusta tener el poder.

**HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxD**

Es fascinante todo lo que me explíca Sr.Gilian...-Decía un Harry emocionado sentado en una imponente butaca de piel roja oscura, que se encontraba en el clásico estudio de la mansión Gilian.

Harry, te he dicho mil veces que me llames por mi nombre. Gilian es mi adorado, pero difunto esposo. Soy su viuda, si quieres llamarme por el apellido entonces dime "Sra.Malfoy".- Le pidió Cyntia, dando le un sorbo a su te.

Mamá ha decidido volver a utilizar su apellido...-Le aclaró Hyden entrando por la puerta.Poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su madre.- Acaba de llegar el tío Lucius...

Oh, voy ha recibir le.-Levantando se.- Harry, cielo, me encantará seguir esta conversación en otro momento.-Se marcha.

Qué, conforme con las azañas de Cyntia?-Preguntó Hyden mientras agarraba a Harry por la cintura.

Fascinado, tu madre es increible. Debes de sentir te muy felíz por tener la...- Harry se vuelve a sentar en la butaca y tira de Hyden colocando ha este encima suyo.-Seguro que a tus tíos no les molestará mi precéncia?

Ya te he dicho que eso a mi madre y a mi no nos importa. Además solo estará mi tío, mi tía no esta bien y Draco pasa la navidad con los Zabini...

Qué le pasa a tu tía?- Hyden se levantó y se dirigió a uno de los ventanales.

Es un caso triste para la familia. Incluso me da vergüenza contar te lo a tí.-Volvió a acercar se a su novio y se arrodilló frentea el.-Todos sabemos que los Malfoy a excepción de mi madre, han sido siempre seguidores de Lord Voldemort.Pero apesar de que mi tío se pasó de bando y mi tía quiso proteger a Draco, a ella le afectó mucho que tu lo mataras...durante la batalla su salud fue empeorando y cuando se enteró que finalmente tu habías acabado con él, se quedó en estado de letargo. Esta como ida...

Por Merlín! Voldemort sigue destrozando vidas incluso después de muerto Es terrible!

Si, sobre todo para Draco. Mi tío es fuerte y ella deja que este a su lado. Pero, grita y se exsalta cada vez que Draco se la intenta acercar. Es como si culpara a mi primo de haber tenido que traicionar a su señor por él en sus ultimos momentos, esta todo muy extraño...-A Harry, se le partía el alma. En el fondo no podía evitar pensar que el sufrimiento que Draco debía de sentir por su madre, era culpa suya, después de todo era él quien había acabado con Voldemort.

**HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxD**

Que significa esto Lucius?- Miro seria a su hermano.-Pensé que había dejado bien claro que Draco debía venir contigo!!

Y vendrá. Yo también gusto en verte. Dejame quitar me la capa.-Lucius colgó su capa y se sentó en el sofá.-Me pidió quedar se hasta más tarde en casa de los Zabini y así se lo he concedido...

Y así de fácil?! Por Merlín! Lleva toda una semana en casa de los Zabini, que pretendía pasar todas las navidades allí?!

No te ofendas pero creo que esa era su intención...

Y pensabas permitir se lo?! Las navidades son para pasar las en família, Lucius no puedes permitir le todo lo que se le antoje...

Y como quieres que se lo impida? Draco ha crecído y tiene más impetud que yo...además lo de Narcisa le esta afectando mucho.-Aceptó la copa de Wiski de fuego que le servia el elfo doméstico.-Basta, retirate.- Le ordenó al elfo.- Y creo que sería mejor que no viniera...

Te he dicho mil veces que no trates de esa forma a Darwin, el no es Dubbie. Por qué crees que mi sobrino no debería pasar las navidades con su família?

Vamos Cyntia, eres más rápida que yo...acaso no tienes a Potter aquí?

Si, es la pareja formal de Hyden y me pareció bien, visto que él es huerfano, que pudiera pasar una semana con su família política. Qué hay de malo en ello?

Nada. Lo único en lo que no has pensado es en la toleráncia cero que tienen esos dos...es como si pretendieras que James y yo pasarámos las navidades juntos. Un Malfoy y un Potter, nunca han podido convivir en harmonía.

Pues eso debe acabar!! Ahora Harry es de la família y Draco lo debe aceptar. Tu tienes mucha culpa de ello, has estado alimentando las tonterias e ideales de tu hijo. Pero ahora mismo voy ha inviar a Libertine, con un vociferador...me va escuchar ese muchacho...

**MxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxD**

Y esa lechuza?.- Saliendo a la terraza.

Es Libertine, la lechuza de mi tía. Acaba de enviarme un vociferrador, paraque no pierada ni un minuto más y me dirija a su casa.-Miró hacía el salón.- Como estan las cosas allí?

Siguen igual, la única novedad es que Joan se ha marchado.Ah! me ha dado esta carta para ti.- Le entregó la carta.- Dice que es la cena en la que no ha llegado ha cenar más interesante a la que ha acudido, realmente nunca pensó ver a la Sra. Zabini al borde de un ataque nervios y al Sr. Zabini tratando de tranquilizar la por todos los medios...-Comentaba Blase divertido.

No te preocupa que las notícias dichas en esta cena se expandan?No dudo que Joan se abstenga de no abrir la boca.- Se metió la carta dentro de la gabardina sin dar le inportáncia.

En absoluto, ojalá cuando volvamos todos en Hogwarts lo sepan...Así podré actuar libremente sin esconderme..

Y estas seguro que eso es lo que quiere el pobretón?- La pregunta dejó refexivo a Blase.- Bueno, amigo yo debo enfrentar mis propios fantásmas. Espero haberte servido de ayuda...

Bromeas? sino fuera por ti, todo no habría salido tan perfecto... Espero que tengas suerte y no te encuentres con Potter.- Entran al salón y Draco se despide de los alterados Srs. Zabini y les agradecó la estáncia. Cuando se jira hacia su amigo este le besa en la boca, cosa que hace quedar a sus padres como el hielo.

**MxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxD**

Mañana es navidad¿quieres saber que te he comprado?- Le tentaba Hyden estirado en la butaca, mientras se llevaba un bonbon de regaliz a la boca.

Nop, quiro sorprender me...este eres tu?- Preguntó Harry con un marco en el que había un chico de 5 años.

Si, odio esas fotos pero mi madre insiste en que todo el mundo las vea...-Se recostó en la butca.- La que más odio es la de al lado.- Harry la cogió.- Esa, odio esa foto. Somos Draco y yo, los dos salimos de jugar pero él esta perfectamente, mientras que yo estoy echo un alacran...y eso que ambos teníamos 8 años..

Draco siempre fue perfecto...-Murmuró Harry sin que Hyden lo escuchase.

¡PLAF! Entre ellos se acababa de materializar Draco. Hyden se levantó del sofa de la sorpresa y a Harry se le cayó el marco de la impresión.

Buenas tardes...-Saludó el rubio con desgana y cara de fastidio al ver a Harry.

Tu...qué haces aquí Draco?- Preguntó Hyden notablemente molesto.

Yo también me alegro de verte primito.-Se dirigió a la puerta.- Ah! y me ha obligado tu madre a venir asi que no me mires así...

**MxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxD**

A pesar de toda circunstáncia la cena había sido tranquila.Hyden parecía reacio a dirigir le la palabra a Cyntia y Harry tuvo que reprimir se para no soltar nada contra Lucius por sus bromitas sobre muggles o sangre sucias. Lo que no pudo evitar, por más que lo intentó fué las continuas miradas a Draco, que para su sorpresa esta vez no fueron desapercibidas por un desconfiado Hyden...

La noche previa a navidad, la lluvia que azechaba a el mundo mágico se había intensificado. Harry se encontraba dando vueltas sobre su lecho, sin poder dormir. Sin poder explicar porque aquella noche, su famosa cicratriz le estaba ardiendo. Se levantó con la frente empapada en sudor y lo primero que escuchó fue un ferte trueno atravesar la lluvia...Necesitaba aire. Sabia que algo malo debía de pasar si cicatriz había decido avisar le del peligro...quiza era la sola idea de saber que esta durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que Lucius Malfoy, quiza este y sus otros amigos ex-mortifagos estuvieran planeando la nueva resurección de su señor y este acto lo encabezaba su muerte o simplemente en vengaza por el estado de su esposa...todo era posible, pero en esos momentos lo único que Harry podía hacer era abrir la ventana para recibir la brisa que acompañaba a la atormentada lluvia. En el momento que se asomó su corazón se oprimió al contemplar al rubio-platino fumando en la entrada de la Mansión Gilian.

Porque solo Draco Malfoy era capaz de llevara unos pantalones tan estrechos para irse al lecho...y era su imaginación o además llevaba la camisa blanca completamente abierta dejando ver la pálida piel /// de su pecho que parecía querer hacer la competéncia a la escondida luna. Esa luna que estaba ocolta tras esa lluvia que era tan atormentada como el amor que el sentía en ese momento...no...eso que sentía en ese momento no era amor...eso era deseo puro y duro...quería rozar le, tocar le, abrazar le,besar le, quería...quería...Su entrepierna respondió con un tiron a ese último deseo incontrable...

**MxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxD**

Draco se encontraba recostado rozando con la lluvia. Encendió su segundo cigarrillo, afición que había adquirido después de la guerra. Cuando se giró y se topó con unos ojos esmeralda azechandole con mirada lujuriosa...

Qué haces aquí Potter...no se supone que deberías estar durmiendo?

No...no me digas asi...-Harry se subió al muro en el que Draco se encontraba y se fue acercando gateando encima de este peligrosamente.

Qué...-Draco observó la mirada que tenia puesta Harry sobre él.-Qué pasa andas caliente?- Soltó para provocar.

Si por ti...-Le susurró Harry al oido.

Qué-Dijo atónito Draco.- A que juegas?

Yo? eres tu el que acostumbra a jugar con la gente Draco...qué creías que pasaría si te ponías tan sexy esta noche?.-Se acercó a su oreja.-Seguro que querías verme así de excitado, para luego poder violar me...

Y hacer te un favor? No, te tendría mirando sin poder tocar...eso lo encuentro mucho más excitante...

Te exita mirar sin poder tocar...-Repitió de manera sensul Harry rozando la mano por encima del panatalón de Draco, cosa que excito muchísimo al de ojos grises. Dracó intentó corresponder le con un beso pero Harry lo esquivó.

Se puso depie y se alejó del rubio.

Qué...te has vuelto loco, baja de allí quieres caerte?!-Le gritó Draco.-Esta mojado podrías resbalar.

Qué pasa Draco? No es momento de que finjas que te preocupas por mi.-Dicho esto saltó al pequeño jardín de la entrada de los Gilian.-Quiero que me mires...- Empezó a mover se sensualmente mientras la lluvia empapava sus ropas y su cabello haciendo lo parecer más bello de lo que los ojos de Draco podían soportar. Por lo que este saltó, se acercó y lo agarró por la cintura.

Pensé que te gustaba mirar sin poder tocar...-Se rió de manera provocativa.

Tu no me lo pones muy difícil con tu comportamiento.-Apretó más el brazo con el que le sostenía la cintura y con la otra mano le sostuvo el rostro.-Por qué te comportas de ese modo? Pensé que habías decidido quedar te con Hyden...

No te equivoques Draco, nunca le cambiaría a él por ti. Esto es solo deseo y he llegado a la conclusión que debo sucumbir a el para poder sacarte de mi mente y mi corazón.-Freagando sus manos con su pecho.- Y a tí te gusto no? Te divierto verdad? No es esto lo que te gusta?

Que te comportes como una ramera? Siento decepcionar te pero eso no me excita. Paso de las presas fáciles...

Entonces sueltame...no voy a rogarte que te acuestes conmigo.-Harry intentó safar se de Draco pero este no lo soltó.-Qué haces? ya seme ha pasado el calentón.-Derrepente sintió unas terribles nausias.Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo.

Dices que se te ha pasado el calentón y yo te noto ardiendiendo...-Le hizo un chupeton en su insinuoso cello, ante lo que el moreno se estremeció.

Dra...Draco no-no me encuentro bie..-Intentó decir Harry pero se desplomó entre los brazos de Draco antes de poder acabar la frase.

Draco vió que la cicatriz de Harry estaba roja y que tenía la frente ardiendo.

Lo cargó en brazos y entrando por la puerta principal, avisó a Darwin que fuera a por su tía mientras él llevaba a Harry a su habitación.

**MxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxD**

Cyntia acudió lo más rápido posible. Pero todo el revuelo, armado por el elfo doméstico logró despertar a otros mienbros de la casa.

Tranquilizate Draco. Solo tiene fiebre...-decía Cyntia tocando a Harry por todas partes.-Iré a por mi botiquin de prevención contra males menores.-Sonrió ante la cara de tranquilidad que adoptó su sobrino y acto seguido se desapareció.

El que se materializó ahora al lado de Draco fue Hyden.

Que le ha pasado?-Apartando a su primo para poder recostar se él sobre Harry.

Se ha desmayado, tía Cyntia dice que solo es un mal menor.

Y dónde? Cómo ha pasado y por qué esta empapado?-Preguntó Hyden mirando a su alrededor. Se fijó en que su primo también estaba mojado.-Claro que no es el único...

Todo tiene una expilícación...

Claro quie la tiene!! y seguro que tu tienes interés en darme la, ahora solo falta que yo quiera escucharla! Estoy arto de que siempre te veas ha escondidas con Harry!! Deciís que os odiaís pero siempre acabaís juntos..no lo aguanto más!! Qué haciáis esta noche?! Por qué estaís los dos empapados?!- Hyden se veia verdaderamente alterado.- Qué pretendes venir a mi casa para quitar me lo mio?!

No, lo que pretende es ayudar. Yo lo mandé a por Harry...-Dijo Cyntia entrando por la puerta.

Y un rabano! eso no es cierto. Por qué tendrías tu que hacer algo semejante?!

Porque tu novio se encontraba desmayado en la entrada y dio la casualidad que tu primo se encontraba despierto asi que lo envié a él. Pero esa no es razón para que te exhaltes y empieces a gritar.-Se hacercó a Harry le dió de beber agua y con la varita le metió un liquido incoloro por la nariz.- Crees que es bueno para Harry tener te chillando como una mandragora?

Lo siento..-Dijo Hyden conteniendo los puños.

Bueno, Harry se pondrá bien. Pero visto que estas no son horas de visita nosotros nos retiramos.

Dejame quedarme.- Pidió Hyden pero sonó más bien a orden.-Por favor.

Como quiereas. Pero no le molestes y no hasta muy tarde..-Dicho esto habandonó la estáncia junto con Draco, que en su interior todavía seguía tan preocupado por Harry que no había caido en que su tía acababa de proteger le.

Hyden se quedó observando a Harry y por su mente pasaron mil pensamientos. Hacía tiempo una idea le rondaba, pero aunque había querido ignorara la, ya no podía. Sentía rábia, pero todavía no había encontrado contra quien dirigir la.

Harry, se movió entre sus sabanas y dejo descubierto su fino cuello, con la marca roja que Draco había dejado en él, para marcar le...

Hyden sabía que esas no eran las señas de sus labios ni de un mosquito, pero si de un morcardón.

**MxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxD**

La mañana de navidad amaneció con copos de nieve. La dulce lluvia que azechaba el mundo mágico, igual que si tu viera elección propia, había decidido dar descanso en un día como ese.

En la mansión de los Gilian como en tantos otros lugares, se intercambiaron regalos. Aunque Harry no tardó en notar que la celebración que hacían estos era mucho más fría que la que se hacía en casa de los Weasley. Como debían de estar pasndo la mañana? Habría confesado la verdad Ron? Derrepente sintió añoranza.

Después del almuerzo Cyintia propuso que aprovecharan el día de nieve, para disfrutar de las tierras de los Gilian montando a escoba.

Fue una experiéncia divertida. Las tierras de los Gilian eran preciosas inclusive bajo la nieve. Todos volvieron más relajados y alegres, la verdad, todos necesitaban poder volver a gozar del aire del exterior.

En cuanto volvieron Lucius se marchó hacía la mansión Malfoy ya que la enfermera que cuidaba de Narcisa le avisó que esta con sus propias palabras había pedido ver le. Y Cyntia salió ha hacer unas diligéncias por parte del Ministerio. Al pasar delante de el cobertizo de las escobas vio a su sobrino entrar en el y pensó que debía hablar con él. Pero primero prefería hacer lo con su propio hijo.

Malfoy...-Se sorprendió Harry al ver le entrar.-Que haces aquí?

No tengo porque responder te a esa pregunta. No deberías estar tu con Hyden o es que no estas enamorado de él?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

Harry comprendió que Draco estaba enfadodo por su comportamiento de anoche.

Draco yo...

Draco?! ahora me llamas Draco? De donde ha nacido tanta confianza?-Preguntó con una mezcla de estrañeza.

Mira se que a noche no me porte muy bien...pero te juro que no se que me pasó..

A noche? Ummm lastima, no lo recuerdo...qué paso a noche?

Vale Draco, comprendo que estes enfadado. Pero quiero que sepas que no estoy jugando contigo y mucho menos con Hyden, a él le aprecio. Pero aunque no quiera y tu etes prometido he de aceptar que estoy enamorado de tí, esa ya es una realidad y...-Harry paró de hablar antes de que se le escaparan las lagrimas. Pero no continuó al ver la cara de asombro y rábia con la que Draco le miraba.

Estas de broma?! Como puedes estar enamorado de Draco Malfoy?! Tu, Harry Potter, el gran heroe. No era tu gran enemigo?!-Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Por Merlín! Eres un hipócrita!! Por qué diablaos sales con mi..con mi primo si dices estar enamorado de mi?

Qué es lo que me recriminas?! Hacer daño a Hyden? es que acaso no fuiste tu el que se me declaró? El que me hizo escoger entre él y tu? y el que en cuanto escogí se fue a prometer con otra?! Y pretendías que me quedara con tigo teniendo Hyden?

Qué?! Pero de que vas?! asi que solo le esats utilizando porque no puedes estar conmigo?- A Draco le salian las lagrimas.-Asi que hasí eres realmente...Harry Potter un chico que va de noble falso e hipócrita.

Sabes Harry? Eres de lo peor...y jamás un Malfoy estaría con alguíen como tu.

Te odio Potter y me arrepiento si quiera de haberte querido...-Dejando atras a Harry con el corazón partido Draco abandonó el cobertizo de las escobas.

**MxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxD**

Tía Cyntia...-Asustó Draco a su tía apareciendo al pie de las escaleras.- Sabes a donde se ha marchado mi padre?

Draco te acabas de aparecer?-Preguntó Cyntia confusa.-Es que me pareció verte entrar al cobertizo de las escobas ahora mismo...

Al cobertizo de las escobas? No, estaba en mi habitación.Abrí la ventana para recibir a la lechuza de Blase con mi regalo y os vi marcrhar a ti a mi padre. Es por mi madre, verdad? Se ha puesto mal?!

No,no parece que ha sucedido todo lo contrario.-Le tranquilizó Cyntia todavía extrañada.-De verdad no estanbas en el cobertizo? entonces a quien he visto?- Cyntia miró a su sobrino y se dió cuenta que no iba vestido igual y que sus ojos no mentían. Ese cobertizo había habido otra persona, pero no era Draco, aunque tuviera su apariéncia...

**Continuara...**

**Fin del capitulo 10 ****(2ª PARTE)**

_**Nota de Akirachan:**_

_Esta es la segunda parte de esta saga de capitulos._

_No tengo nada que decir...solo...lo siento. Era inevitable que fuera tan largo._

_Manten me si...pero primero dejen me acabar este fic XD! _


	11. Me hace temblar 3ª Parte

**ENTRE LA DULCE LLUVIA**

**By AkiraChan**

**YAOI**

**No lean este fic si todavía no leyeron el sexto libro... **

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter aunque ellos me poseen a mi, pertenecen a J. K Rowling (excepto Hyden Malfoy ) y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia sin ningún fin lucrativo. Con la imagen de William Mosley como Blase Zabini ( Aprovechemos que es Ingles y esta bueno)**

_Libro_**Harry Potter**

_Pairings_**Harry/Draco **

_Category_**Slash, Nc-13.**

_Lugar_**Londres, Inglaterra. **

**Capitulo 11:Me hace temblar cuando esta cerca y sentir frío cuando esta lejos...**

(3ª PARTE)

Me lo intuia...-Se sentó Cyntia en el regazo de la butaca.-Al principio crei que me estaba volviendo loca pero luego fui atando ideas...

Ahora lo se todo y me da igual que te enfades!!!- Le dijo Hyden entre lagrimas.-Todos me habeís estado engañando!!

No Hyden...cariño nadie te ha engañado. Eras tu el que no quería dar se cuenta...

Crees que eso me consuela?! Soy tu hijo!! deberías poner te de mi lado por una vez y no del de tu sobrino...-Le exigió a Cyntia.- Pero como vas a hacer lo, si es Draco Malfoy, el perfecto Draco..."No Hyden tienes que comprender a tu primo, el tiene muchos problemas emocionales... el esta sufriendo...es especial" Y a mi quien me comprende eh?! De mi quien se preocupa?!

Yo, que soy tu madre y esres lo que más quiero en el mundo...-Le abrazó Cyntia apesar de la oposición de este.-Eso que te quede bien claro...

Y porque les incubriste a noche?! Tu tienes parte de culpa...tu insististe que en Draco viniera ...

Hyden, sabes perfectamente que Harry no se ha enamorado de Draco porque los reuní aquí. Hace tiempo que lo estaba y yo me di cuenta des de el primer día que lo conocí...si los reuní aquí era para que abrieras tu los ojos...

Por Merlín! Como puede ser eso?! Como puede estar enamorado de Draco?!

El nunca le corresponderá...

Hyden a estas alturas incluso tu, te has dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Draco... El se ha enamorado. Y la verdad me alegro. Espero que mi sobrino no sea tan cobarde y se enfrente a Harry. Porque Draco es como su padre.

Lucius se enamoró de Narcisa y no ha vuelto a amar a nadie más, eso es lo mismo que le pasa a tu primo.-Las palabras de Cyntia hicieron reflexionar a su hijo cuando Harry picó a la puerta.-Cuando te tomaste la poción multijugos?

Hace un rato...pero mamá no quiero ver le. No sabría que decir le. Todavía estoy muy dolido y siento mucho odio contra él y Draco.-Se metió dentro de su cama.-Lo mejor será que Harry se marche...

**HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxD**

Debo decirte una vez más que me apena que debas marcharte.Pero si es esa tu decisición...aunque me gustaría que pudieras despedir te de Hyden. seguro que no le gustará la idea de que su novio se haya marchado sin despedir se...

Lo se, pero debe de ser asi...Sr...Cyntia. Puede hacerme un favor?-Metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo.-Puedes entregar esta carta. Es muy importante que la leea, para él y aunque suene muy cobarde tambien para mi.

Cyntia observó la mano temblorosa con la que Harry le entregaba la carta y luego observó la carta.

Tranquilo, me encargaré de que la lea. Aunque sinceramente espero que hagas hazaña de la fama que te precede y que todo lo que digas en esta carta, se lo digas a mi hijo a la cara...-Le besó la frente.-Dices que viene ha buscar te el sr. Weasley con un **traslador**?- Harry asintió a pesar de que las suaves manos de Cyntia no soltaban su cabeza.-Potter, sabes que siempre serás bienvenido a la mansión Gilian.

**HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxD**

A donde crees que vas Potter? Sabe a caso tu novio que le estas abandonando?

Malfoy, no tengo porque hablar si quiera contigo ya me has hecho bastante daño y creo que ya me he humillado lo suficiente...-Alejando se del porche de la mansión Hyden.

A qué viene eso ahora?-Alcanzando a Harry.-Potter si se trata de hacer daño a ti no hay quien te gane. Un día me odias, al otro me quieres, luego pasas de mi pero me atraes hacia ti. Quien crees que esta jungando con quien?-Sujetando lo del brazo.

Sabes qué Draco? Estoy cansado. Te me declaraste, falsamente o quizás sinceramente y yo te rechazé. Esta mañana, apesar de saber que estas comprometido me declaré y tu me rechazaste...ahora ya estamos igual, ya podemos dejar de jugar a este juego que me tiene tan cansado-Las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas...

Pero qué dices?! Por qué será que nunca te entiendo?

Pues entiende esto, he terminado con Hyden porque no le quiero. Nunca volveré ha estar con nadie que no quiera solo por venganza o despecho, eso es horrible tenías razón. Pero aunque no me vuelva enamorar de nadie, no pienso volver a humillar me frente a ti, por mucho que te ame.

Sigo sin saber a que viene esto...De que hablas?-Preguntó un desesperado Draco.

No crees que si ha estas alturas no me entiendes...es que nunca hablaremos el mismo idioma?-Dicho esto Harry vió al Sr.Weasley llegar.

**HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxD**

Sabes? al pasar estas fechas cuento los días que quedan para las próximas y volver a tener a toda la família en casa. Y la verdad se me hacen eternos.-decía la Sra.Weasley sacando la olla del fuego.

Molly existen utencilios para controlar el tiempo...-Decía Hermione cortando pan.

No todos somos tan modernos como para usar un giratiempo.-Le soltó Ron en su oreja.

Cómo sabes eso?! no me puedo creer que Harry te lo contara...pero si era un secreto.

Enterate morena entre Harry y yo no hay secretos...-Cogiendo las jarras de agua.

Se me olvidaba que los secretos son con tu família...-Dijo la chica dirigiendo se al comedor y Ron la siguió protestando.

Moggi puedo echagte una mano?-Preguntó Flour entrando a la cocína.-Bill a ido a cogtad leña paga haceg calog...

No te preocupes Flour, he acabado. Además tu no debes hacer esfuerzos que pronto voy a ser abuela.-Puso la mano sobre la crecida tripa de la francesa.- Ahora solo falta que llegue Arthur con Harry y cenemos.

Haggy va a venig? que bien tengo ganas de vegle...nunca olvidage lo que hizo pog mi hegmana...

Mamá Fred y George me han dado un chiclet que me ha puesto la nariz como un payaso...-Se quejaba Ginny.

Fred, George quitad le esa nariz a vuestra hermana.-Dijo la Molly al entrar en el comedor, seguida de Flour.- Y Ginny ya te he dicho que no comas nada que te den los gemelos sin revisar lo.

Pero Ginny cual es tu problema?-Le dijo Fred colocando se a su izquierda.-Si te queda genial. Además no se nota la diferéncia verdad George?

Si Ginny, y si lo que te preocupa es que a Seamus no le gustes, tranquila. Creemos que debe estar ciego para salir contigo una vez... y repetir...-Remató George y ambos rompieron en carcajadas.

Ja, ja chicos pero si no maduraís las gemelas de la florísteria Guillmot del callejón Diagón no os harán caso...-Dijo Ginny dejando a sus hermanos estupefactos.

Bien echo Ginny. Ven te quitaré eso de la nariz.-Le dijo Hermione.

Artur ya era hora de que llegaraís...-Dijo la Sra.Weasley y besó a su esposo.- Y Harry?

Harry no viene Molly.-Dijo el Sr.Weasley colgando su chaqueta.

**MxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxD**

El Sr.Weasley les explicó que Harry no iba ha venir y que les mandaba a todos feliz navidad. A pesar de las protestas de unos y la preocupación de otros el tema llegó a su fin y pudieron dar comienzo a la cena.

Todos hablaban y reian. Comentaban sus planes, ilisiones y deseos.

Sabes Ron? me preocupa Harry. Si ha deidido irse a Grimmauld Place debe haber pasado algo. Creo que ha roto con Hyden.-Le dijo Hermione en voz baja.

Puede ser pero en tal caso quizás quiera estar solo...

Familia, Ron quería deciros que ha terminado con Hermione y hablaros de su nueva pareja..-Soltó Ginny, haciendo que todas las miradas se centraran en Ron y Hermione.

Pero como? Por qué no habeís dicho nada?-Preguntó Molly.

Estabamos esperando el momento..-Se excusó Hermione.-A demás Ron todavía no estaba preparado para hablar de su nueva pareja.

Por qué Ronald? A caso sientes que no puedes expresarte libremente en esta casa?-Preguntó Arthur preocupado.

Si que puedo. Pero se que no os va ha gustar la persona con la que salgo...

Como lo sabes sino nos has dicho nada?-Preguntó Bill.

Porque somos de familias opuestas. Sus padres son ex-motifagos..

De los que cambiaron de bando o de los que estan encerrados en Azkaban?-Preguntó Arthur.

Y qué más da eso?! Aquí lo realmente importante és si estas enamorado de esa persona...

Por qué decimos todo el tiempo "persona"? hablemos claro, seguro que es una Slytherin...-Dijo George.

Pero George seguro que se trata de una Slytherin, o más bien es "un" Slytherin. Tu qué dices Ronald?-Preguntó serio Fred.

Ron se quedó en siléncio y Hermione le dió la mano debajo de la mesa reconfortando le.

Es..es..u-un chico-Dijo nervioso.- Estoy enamorado de un chico, que ha demás es un Slytherin y sus padres son ex-mortifagos.

Ron, pero qué era lo que tanto miedo te daba de contar nos-Le dijo su madre levantando se a abrazar lo.-En esta família lo único que queremos es que seas feliz y la verdad nos importa muy poco que esa felicidda este en una chica o en un chico.-Dicho esto picaron al timbre de los Weasley.

Ronald y de quien se trata? En mi departamento ahora hay muchos ex-mortifagos con hijos Slytherin, quizás conozca a los padres.

Arthur mira a quien tenemos aquí-Dijo la Sra.Weasley acompañada de Blase.-Es el chico que pagó la operación.- Blase saludó a todos.

Encantado de volver a verte muchacho.-Le dijo Arthur estrechando le la mano cordialmente.-Te devo la vida...

Quiero que sepais que Blase Zabini es la persona de la que os he hablado, de la qual me he enamorado.-Aclaró Ron, dejando a todos atónitos.

**MxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxD**

Tras la inesperada visita de Blase, este se unió tambien a la cena. Todo fue alegre y de mucha felicidad.Blase notó que los Weasley eran una familia muy unida, humilde pero perfecta. En ese momento sintió un poco de envidia y se alegró de haber se decidido a contar le sus verdaderos sentimientos a su amor.

Después de la cena cuando todos se encontraban habriendo regalos y contando anectodas la puerta volvió a sonar, pero esta vez la pequeña de los Weasley quedó estupefacta cuando pudo comprobar quien se encontraba tras ella.

Weasley deja de mirar me de ese modo, das miedo...

Perdona que no pueda mirar te de otro modo. Pero es que nunca me acostumbro a tu visita Malfoy..-Se cruzó de brazos la pelirroja.-Se puede saber que haces aquí?

Des de luego no...mira Weasley, vengo en son de paz, aunque suene extraño. Y necesito hablar con Harry...

Siento desilusionar te Malfoy, pero Harry no se encuentra aquí. Ha última hora le pidió a mi padre que le llevara a otro lado.

Quien es Ginny?-Preguntó Molly acercando se a la entrada.-Con quien hablas?

Con Draco Malfoy, al parecer Ron ha invitado a todo Slyterin a cenar.-Soltó hirónica Ginny, cuando se hacercó Molly.

Feliz navidad Sra.Weasley. Siento interrumpir vuestra celebración pero necesito hablar con su hijo.-Se excuso Draco.

Muchacho pasa, no te quedes fuera que esta lloviendo.-Le dijo de forma amable Molly.-Quieres pasar y tomar algo?

Mamá!-Se quejó Ginny.

No se moleste Sra. Weasley, pero tengo mucha prisa. Lo que me gustaría es poder hablar con su hijo.

Ginny ves a por Ron-Ordenó Molly y esta obedeció.- hijo pasa a la cocina te servire un trozo de tarta y café.

**MxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxD**

Qué?! Me estas diciendo que has venido hasata aquí para que te diga donde puedes encontrar a Harry?-Preguntó Ron.-Te tomas demasiadas molestias para fastidiar le la vida a mi a migo no crees?!-Le criticó Ron tras escuchar toda la historia que les había contado el rubio.

Weasley no se trate de eso. Creí que estaría aquí y podríamos a clarar las cosas, pero no está y necesito que me ayudes a llegar a donde esta.-Le pidió Draco.

Y que te hace pensar que lo voy hacer?

Porque estoy enamorado de él.-Soltó Draco, dejando a Blase y al mismo Ron atónitos.

Y que te hace pensar que voy ha dejar que alguien como tu este cerca de Harry?

Porque le quieres, necesitas que sea feliz, para tu poder ser lo y sabes que el me quiere y sería feliz.

Ron se quedó en silencio mirando a Draco y se dió cuenta que había llegado la hora de soltar a Harry, por fín podía ser feliz, pero nunca pensó que lo doliera tanto tener que hacer lo.

Ron por favor no lo hagas por mi amigo, haz lo por el tuyo. Piensa en lo mal que lo debe estar pasando Harry, no crees que ya es hora de que sea feliz?- Intervino Blase por vez primera en la conversación.

Malfoy te juro que como me vuelva a enterar que te acuestas con otra persona, mientras dices que estas enamorado de Harry, practicaré artes oscuras sobre tu cadaver.-Le amenazó Ron.-No te molestes en protestar se que te acostaste con Samantha Tharner hace tres semanas.-Le aclaró a Draco ante su mirada de reproche.-Espero no tener que arrepentirme...

**MxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxD**

Eran las 23:00 y Harry se encontraba en la mansión de los Black heredada por Sirius, viendo caer la lluvia.Solo deseaba que sus pensamientos se detuvieran entre esa lluvia que nunca acababa. Su corazón se sentía oprimido y él se sentía enfadado con el por no poder dejar que fuera feliz como su cabeza le exigia.

Pensó en los Weasley, seguro que lo estaban pasando bien y el se alegraba.No podía ir alli en el estado en el que se encontraba, solo deseaba estar con su consencia y no imponer le a nadie su mala prescéncia.

La chimenea comenzaba a consumir se como el propio Harry y este fue corriendo ha encender lo con el conjuro "focus"aprendido este año, cuando sonó la puerta.

Harry se sorprendió poca gente sabía que él habitaba ahora en esa casa.

Tu-tu...que haces aquí Malfoy? Quíen te ha dicho como encontrar me?-Preguntó Harry mientras su corazón latía a mil.

Eso no tiene releváncia.-Le respondió Draco metiendo se en la casa.-Lo importante es el motivo por el cual estoy aquí...

Eso a mi no me importa. Pero quien te ha dicho que puedes pasar?!-Preguntó Harry inquieto.

Tus ojos y tu corazón que esta a punto de estallar bajo tu pecho...

Eres un egocentrico.Vete. No te qiuiero cerca, entre tu y yo...

Cierra la boca Potter!-Le espetó Draco dejando a Harry en completo siléncio.-

Es navidad, estoy enamorado de ti, por esta noche seamos completamete sinceros el uno con el otro...

Yo ya he sido sincero contigo y me rechazáste...

Y tu a mi. Pero ese que te rechazó no era yo, este que tienes delante si...

Qué?! que prentes decir con que no eras tu?-Preguntó Harry enfadado.

No tiene importáncia. Lo único que importa es que te quiero. Y tu me quieres Potter?

Ya lo sabes...-Esquivado le la mirada al rubio.

A estas alturas necesito oir que sale de tu corazón. Potter estas enamorado de mi?-Abrazando a Harry por la cintura.

Y que importáncia tendría eso? Al final acabaremos peleando nos y haciendo nos daño, yo no quero sufrir más por ti y no soporto hacerte daño...-Comenzaraon a caer le las lágrimas a Harry.

No soy algo frágil. Puedo soportar el dolor que pueda venir después del placer de amarte.-Limpiando las lagrimas de Harry.- Me dejas quedarme a tu lado esta navidad? Traigo la cena...

**MxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxD**

Cenaron junto a la chimenea. La Sra.Weasley había obligado a Draco a llevar comida para que cenaran.

Que ingeniosa la Sra.Weasley poniendo corazonsitos HP y DM en la tarta, es una mujer perspicaz...-Comentó Draco.

Eso forma parte del encanto de Molly, para mi es como una madre...la que siempre me ha faltado...

La verdad los Weasley, son de envidia...a mi también me habría gustadao tener una familia como esa, una verdadera familia...-Se puso serio Draco y Harry pensó en lo que el rubio sufria por Narcisa.

Pero ahora me tienes a mi...que no puedo ser tu madre, pero quisiera ser tu novio...y no separar me de ti...

De verdad? luego no padrás echarte a tras por más que quieras...-Se lanzó cuidadosamente sobre Harry y ambos se besaron, un beso de amor que poco a poco se fue intensificando.

Las manos de Draco comenzaron a buscar tocar el cuerpo de Harry, este se excitó con el contacto de los blancas, delgadas y largas manos de Draco.

Quiero que me hagas el amor...-Soltó Harry muy excitado.

Estas seguro? Piensa que si esta noche te poseo, quedarás marcado como propiedad Drcao Malfoy y ya no podrás estar con nadie más...quieres renunciar a eso?

Draco, yo nunca me he acostado con nadie.-Se levantó y dirigió a Draco a lo que era su habitación.-Eres tu el que debe pensar en renunciar en acostar se con nadie más que no sea yo...tu serás mi primero...-Entrando en la antigua habitación de Sirius.

Y el último...-Le volvió a besar y observó la habitación.- Esta habitación tiene todo el sello de los Black...-Comentó Draco.

Ves el vacio que se ve en las paredes? Era el marco de Orion y Walburga, los padres de Sirius, que no soportaban ver a Harry Potter durmiendo en la mansión Black, menos habrían soportado verme haciendo un acto indigno con un Malfoy...creo que les habríamos vuelto a matar.-ambos rieron.-Pero por lo demás todavía sigue siendo una habitación Black...-Harry se desnudó y se postró sobre las negras sabanas.-Te debes sentir comodo en una habitación asi, verdad?

Me excita verte tumbado sobre las negras sabanas, te da un punto de perverión...-Respondió Draco apartando las negras cortinas para divisar mejor a su amante.El rubio se desprendió de su camisa y se subió sobre cama.

Llevas uno encima?...-Preguntó Harry excitado por las caricias y besos que el rubio depositba sobre su cuello.

Un qué?-Se hizo el desententido Draco mientras besaba toda el cuerpo de Harry.-Vaya, empiezasa a reaccionar positivamente.-Soltó acariciando el mienbro erecto de Harry, ante lo que el moreno soltó un gemido ahogado.

Vamos Draco ya sabes de que estoy hablando no deberiamos seguir sino has traido uno...-Le replicó Harry, colocando se sobre el rubio, provocando una exitación incontrolada de parate de este.

No puedes poner esa postura encima mio y decir que no podemos seguir. Si lo que te preocupa es si llevo preservativos los llevo siempre, soy Draco Malfoy. Pero quiero que seas tu quien me lo coloque...-Se lo poso entre los labios a Harry.

Este se lo colocó y asi comenzaron un lenguaje sin palabras que ambos gozaron al máximo, claro esta Draco llevaba el control de la situación porque era un terreno nuevo para Harry Potter.

**MxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxD**

En mi familia no acostumbramos a hablar sobre lo mucho que nos queremos...yo había crecido escuchando la historia de Harry Potter, el niño al qual mi familia tanto odiaba y acabé por odiarte sin conocerte.-Le explicaba Draco cuando ambos decidieron darse tregua, para sincerara se.- Lo cierto es que yo con tan solo 12 años ya era arrogante tanto que cuando me enteré de que el famoso Harry Potter iba a cursar en Hogwarts como buen estratega pensé que al enemigo debía tener lo cerca...-Tomó un respiro- Pero tu fuiste la primera persona que me plantó cara cuando preferiste escoger la amistad de un Weasley antes que la mia, un Malfoy. En ese momento fue cuando Draco Malfoy se enamoró de Harry Potter. Pero mi orgullo también juró ese día que siempre te odiaría.

Draco yo...-Intentó hablar Harry pero este le puso un dedo sobre los labios en forma de silencio.

Y durante la guerra tuve un sueño. Te vi morir, vi tu espirutu salir de tu cuerpo y me di cuenta que si te perdia no podría soportar lo.No podía perder a la única persona que me había enseñado lo que era a..-Los labios de Harry se lanzaron sobre los suyos.

Draco..tu me haces temblar cuando estas cerca y sentir frio cuando te alejas.-Dijo Harry.

Draco tiró de él y se colocó encima entrelazando su torso entre las piernas del moreno.

En canbio tu me haces sentir calor cuando estas cerca y rábia cuando te alejas. No me dejes nunca amor...-Se declaró Draco y ambos quedaron fundidos en un torrido beso que dio comienzo a un nuevo encuentro entre amentes...

**Continuara...**

**Fin del capitulo 11 ****(3ª PARTE)**

_**Nota de Akirachan:**_

_Hellos!! Aquí os ha ido el capitulo 11 y el final de esta saga de tres capitulos. La verdad sea dicha una vez los personajes aceptan amar se mi trabajo ha terminado. Lo siento por no haber definido bien a que gente iba dirigido este fic (al principio puse slash 17 soy así de exagerada ¬.¬). En un principio iba ser un poco más yaoi-lemon, pero visto el rumbo que tomaron solos los personajes, se a comvertido en una ñoña sentimental...XD! _

_Bueno en el próximo capitulo vemos el final de este fic..T.T pero las cosas buenas deben ver se con un final claro o se hacen pesadas, espero que este fic no hos lo este pareciendo...Me gustaría que dejen reviws para saber como les gustaría el final XDD  
_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo...A y grácias por postearme me alegra saber que hay gente que lee lo que escribo... _


	12. Entre la dulce lluvia

**ENTRE LA DULCE LLUVIA**

**By AkiraChan**

**YAOI**

**No lean este fic si todavía no leyeron el sexto libro... **

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter aunque ellos me poseen a mi, pertenecen a J. K Rowling (excepto Hyden Malfoy ) y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia sin ningún fin lucrativo. Con la imagen de William Mosley como Blase Zabini ( Aprovechemos que es Ingles y esta bueno)**

_Libro_**Harry Potter**

_Pairings_**Harry/Draco **

_Category_**Slash, Nc-13.**

_Lugar_**Londres, Inglaterra. **

**Capitulo 12: ENTRE ****LA DULCE LLUVIA **

Y es así como pasamos el resto de las navidades. Pero Blase pudo resistir bien el humor de los gemelos...-Explicaba Ron.

Pues me alegro que al final todo haya ido bien...-Le felicitó Harry.

A ti tampoco te ha ido nada mal...Debes pensar que tu felicidad me la debes a mi.-Dijo Ron.

Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tu quien me dijo que Draco estaba comprometido con la hermana inexistente de Blase.-Le recriminó Harry.

Bueno eso quedó en el pasado, además el no se merecía que te sintieras mal por haber escogido a Hyden. Por cierto que hay de él?-Preguntó Ron.

No lo se. Supongo que ha estas alturas ya habrá leído la carta.-Harry observó a Hyden y este le giró la cara.-Ahora solo he de esperar que algún día me vulva a dirigir la palabra, para ver si podemos ser amigos...

Sería triste que...

20 puntos menos para Gryffindor! Ya pueden dar le las gracias a Potter y Weasley que creen que son dos señoras tomando el te y se han olvidado que están en clase.-Gritó Snape des del otro extremo de la aula de pociones.

**HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxD**

Cuando creo que no puedo odiar le más, actúa para hacer me ver que me equivocaba.-Soltó Harry.-Lo siento, se que es tu padrino, pero eso no hace que lo quiera más.-Le dijo a su novio.

Lo comprendo. La verdad es que Severus no te tiene mucha estima, pero des de que mi padre le explicó que estábamos saliendo te ha tomado mayor odio.-Pasó un brazo al rededor de los hombros de Harry.- Incluso quiso comprobar si ejercías algún tipo de necromancia sobre mi persona..-Ante esto Blase se desternilló de risa.- Mi padre dice que siempre ha creído que Severus estaba enamorado de tu padre y como este le despreciaba lo paga contigo...Debes utilizar eso como consuelo cada vez que descargue tu rabia contra ti.-Aconsejó Draco a Harry y este le dio un besito.

Y yo en que pienso para consolar me? También descarga su ira sobre mi..-Se quejó Ron.

Bueno si queréis hablo con él para aflojar su trato hacia vosotros.-Se ofreció Draco.

Ni hablar. Sino descarga su ira contra nosotros lo hará contra el pobre Neville o incluso contra Hermione, no quiero que parezca que por salir con un Slyterin tengo preferencia. Las cosas no están tan mal así y no quiero que se enfade contigo Draco...-Se negó Harry.

No me importa que me utilices de vez en cuando.-Le dijo este y volvió a besar lo.

A mi si que me importa que me utilices.-Le dijo Blase a Ron.-No quiero que Snape me castigue, por defenderos.-se justificó.

Serás capullo...-Le espetó Ron pegando le con uno de los cojines de la sala común de Gryffindor.-Tampoco pensaba contar con tu ayuda. Aunque te creas el centro del mundo para Snape no eres nadie.

Los cuatro pasaron la tarde juntos. La presciencia de dos Slyterins tan importantes en la sala común de Gryffindor impresionó a los leones, sobre todo a los de menor edad. Y ver los reír con Ron y Harry, era lo más extraño. Los rumores se extendieron como la pólvora por Gryffindor y muy pronto por los miembros más cotillas de Slyterin. El final de la primera semana de vuelta comenzó a complicar se de este modo.

**HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxD**

Se puede saber qué es tan importante que no puede esperar a que cenemos?-Preguntó Harry.- Y es necesario que nos reunamos delante de la biblioteca?

Si porque después debo devolver la prueba de mi delito...-Respondió Hermione.

Como? No te imagino a ti cometiendo ningún delito. Claro a más que se trate de por el bien de los elfos domésticos...-Se burló Harry.

Estas muy gracioso Harry, veo que vas aprendiendo de Malfoy.-Se defendió la chica. Seguidamente metió la mano en su bandolera y sacó un libro de cubierta gruesa y dura.-Aquí lo tienes...

El que? El libro gordo de Petate?- Preguntó Harry mirando lo grueso, grande y viejo que era.

Es el registro de magos poderosos.-Dijo con la suficiencia propia en ella.- Lo ves aquí van poniendo los diferentes magos de la historia y sus fechas...-Le señaló Hermione.- Y aquí te dicen si han pasado por Hogwarts en que fechas.-Hablaba la castaña, mientras Harry pasaba las paginas empapándose de Historia mágica.- Pensé que si me ofrecía como ayudante de Biblioteca podría conseguir el registro. Y efectivamente, esta mañana el registro ha sido devuelto, no te vas a creer por quien.

Quien? Snape?! No me extraña siempre supe que escondía sus ansias de poder...Su verdadera identidad.-Soltó Harry recordando la pasada clase de pociones.

No, por muy mal que te caiga Snape, esta vez no podrás colgarle el conjuro. Se trata de una persona simple y sencilla de la que nunca habríamos podido sospechar.-Soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de seguir.- Lupin.

Qué?! Lupin? imposible...-Se sorprendió Harry.-Para qué...-Cerró el registro de manera brusca.

Qué pasa Harry?- Preguntó Hermione ante el cambio de rostro del moreno.

Hermione, puedes mantener vigilado el registro y avisar me si sucede algún cambio extraño?-Preguntó Harry poniendo se en pie.

Si, lo iré mirando. Pasa algo Harry?-Preguntó la chica preocupada. Pero Potter si quiera perecía haber escuchado la pregunta. Simplemente la miraba.

Hasta que se cansó de hacer lo y echó a correr escaleras a bajo.

**HPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxD**

Harry, se puede saber que haces aquí que no estas cenando?-Preguntó el profesor acomodando un montón de papeles.

Sirius me lo contó...-Soltó Harry plantando se delante del profesor con mirada desafiante.-Aunque me negué a creer lo...

Que dices muchacho, qué fue lo que te contó Sirius?

Se lo que estas haciendo. Sirius me explicó. Pero esta vez no creo que se trate de mi padre, verdad? Donde esta? és Dumbladore verdad?...Tu lo sabes!!

Harry, se puede saber de que hablas? Que te contó Sirius? Sabes perfectamente que Dumbladore esta muerto...

Deja de mentir Lupin! Sirius me explicó que vosotros de pequeños aprendisteis Artes Oscuras, y una de sus lecciones era traer a un cadáver de su tumba...

A un cadáver no, a su espíritu...-Le corrigió el profesor.-Pero este debe de estar de acuerdo, sino todo eso no tiene sentido...Harry, James nos pidió que lo hiciéramos. Siempre dijo que si en algún momento tu le necesitabas, aunque fuera utilizando Artes Oscuras hiciéramos lo imposible para que pudiera estar a tu lado...Como comprenderás, cuando te marchaste sin decir nos nada a terminar tu solo la batalla con Voldemort. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en proteger te...tuve que tomar una decisión y no me quedó otra opción...

Mi padre? Se trata de mi padre...?-Repetía el chico incrédulo.

Harry lo siento, pero no me arrepiento si ello sirvió para que tu volvieras y Voldemort cayera...-Dijo Remus.-Ya habíamos perdido muchas vidas y no estaba dispuesto a perder la tuya también...

Do..do..donde esta?-Preguntó Harry- Supongo que sigue en el Castillo...necesito ver lo...es mi...padre..tengo..

Harry, lo siento. Pero James se encuentra ahora en el despacho de Mc Gonagall, listo para marchar se.

Como?! Sin siquiera decir me nada?!

Esa fue la condición de James. Harry tu nunca te tenías que haber ente...-Lupin no pudo acabar de hablar, cuando Harry había abandonado el despecho del profesor.

**MxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHP**

Lo siento Harry...-Fueron las palabras más apropiadas que salieron de la boca de Hermione, cuando horas después Harry les había contado toda la historia.- Pero mira el lado positivo, ha quedado resuelto el misterio de Hogwarts y piensa que tu padre realmente te amaba, si ha sido capaz de hacer eso por ti...

Si mi madre dio su vida por salvar me y mi padre dio su muerte...No quiero que esto me ponga triste.-Soltó el chico limpiando se las pequeñas lagrimas que caían de su rostro.- es solo que me habría gustado, tanto estar con el...

Harry, siempre estas con él. Tu padre vive dentro tuyo, aquí- le dijo Ron poniendo la mano del moreno en su pecho.

Ron...-Soltó la chica con un suspiro.-Eso ha sido precioso.

Blase lo ha vuelto profundo.-Soltó Harry, intentando sonreír.-Por cierto Hermione, cuando piensas contar nos quien era el chico con el que te besas te en Brismorht?-Preguntó sorprendiendo a la castaña.

Es verdad, por lo menos tengo derecho ha saber con quien me engañaste...-Se animó Ron.

Eso no es justo!! Yo nunca he querido engañarte...-Se defendió Hermione.-La verdad es que Ethan y yo solo hemos sido buenos compañeros de traba...-paró al ver atravesar a una lechuza negra la sala. Esta se fue a posar en los hombros de Harry.

Ehhh Aprhil...-La saludó Potter, mientras dejaba que esta le picoteara el dedo índice. Harry soltó el mensaje que iba atado a la pata del ave.-Gracias por el mensaje...-Nada más decir esto, Aprhil echó una mirada arrogante y de desagrado a Ron y Hermione y se marchó con la misma elegancia con la que había atravesado la sala.

Es tan arrogante como Draco...-Soltó Ron.- Su mirada es como la de un Malfoy.

La verdad eso pensé yo la primera vez que lo vi.- Explicó Harry mientras leía la nota de Draco.- Pero que dice este?- Soltó de repente el ojiverde.

**MxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxD**

Tenéis agallas para sentaros entre nosotros después de lo que le hicisteis a Draco. Sois la basura de Slytherin!-Soltó Goyle molesto al ver entrar a Pansy junto a Gabrielle a la sala común de Slytherin donde, excepto los que tenían una noche interesante, se encontraba reunida la gran mayoría.-No os queremos entre nosotros...

Si Parkinson, si fuera por nosotros ya os habrían expulsado! Una cosa es querer joder a los leones, pero otra muy diferente es joder a nuestro príncipe...-Sentenció Crabbe. A lo que toda la sala apoyó con murmullos de aceptación.

Me importa poco lo que piensen de mi unos imbéciles que no se enteran de lo que pasa delante de sus narices.-Soltó Pansy.-Vuestro príncipe no os es tan fiel como parece. No os preguntáis la razón por la que Potter y Hyden han terminado su prometedora relación?-Insinuó con palabras cargadas de malicia.

Pero qué estas insinuando?!-Pregunto Nott.- Estas tan paranoica con Draco que ya te inventas cualquier cosa. Eres una serpiente podrida si pretendes que nos creamos eso...

Por qué no? A caso no habéis notado el cambio de Draco? No os habéis fijado cómo mira a Potter? Cómo le sonríe ha escondidas? Yo misma los pillé a punto de follar el di...

Callate Pansy!! No sigas por ese camino, podrías pasar lo mal.- Le amenazó Blase el cual acaba de llegar y justo había escuchado la confesión de la chica. Sabía que Draco a diferencia de él todavía no había decidido enfrentar se a Slytherin por Harry. Que el rubio esperaba que las cosas se calmaran con su primo, si eso era posible. Y luego se encontraba el otro echo que Draco no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de Potter. Pero Pansy podría estropear los planes de el príncipe de Slytherin con su enorme bocaza.

Tu no eres el más indicado para amenazar, Blase. O también vas a negar tu a Weasley? - Intervino por primera vez Drop.- Considero mucho peor lo tuyo, que lo de Draco, mira que cambiar me a mi por ese pobretón...-Con desprecio.

Pues no pienso negar lo. Estoy saliendo con un Weasley, concretamente con Ron Weasley. Que me pone mucho más que tu y que vale mucho más que tu. Y no es porque tenga un muy buen polvo, sino porque estoy enamorado.- Ante las confesiones de Blase, los Slytherin callaban atónitos.- Vamos chicos no me miréis así, se que ha muchos de vosotros os mola algún Gryffindor y por la estúpida guerra existente...por Merlín! Theodore cuanto llevas tu enamorado de Longbottom?- Soltó Blase, dejando a un sonrojado Nott.

Pero eso no es el caso Blase. Que alguno de nosotros pueda sentir atracción o incluso amor por un Gryffindor, pasa. Pero lo que no pasa es que Draco nos venda durante siete años la campaña Anti-Potteriana y ahora, pretenda que comprendamos que esta con él...-Volvió a insistir la cabeza hueca, para crear discordia.

En eso Pansy tiene razón. No podemos permitir le esto a Draco. Si se trata de follar vale, pero que se este tirando a Potter por puro amor, eso si que no se lo permitimos..-Sentenció Goyle. A lo que muchos apoyaron.

Por cierto, dónde esta?- Preguntó Crabbe.

El principito? seguro que entre las piernas de Potter...-Soltó con frustración la chica.

Si fuera ese el caso no sería asunto nuestro.- Soltó Blase, verdaderamente furioso con la rubia.-Pansy, si no es en la cama de Potter será en la de cualquiera, pero NUNCA, que te quede claro, NUNCA en la tuya...

**MxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxD**

Draco miró su reloj por cuarta vez esa noche. Estaba claro, el Gryffindor llegaba medio hora tarde. Y mientras él estaba en ese bosque mojando se, muy fuera de la línea de seguridad puesta a Hogwarts. Y no es que él fuera cobarde (quizás si de pequeño, pero después de la Guerra, en el reino mágico ya no quedaba sitio para cobardes), pero debía reconocer que des de su primera experiencia en primero, junto a Harry, ese bosque no era precisamente de su agrado.

Mientras el rubio-platino se sumergía en sus pensamientos, fue arrastrado hasta ir a parar sobre la gran raíz del árbol donde segundos antes estaba apoyado.

Harry?-Preguntó desconfiado el rubio.-Donde estas?-Volvió a preguntar al no obtener respuesta, palpando su varita con la mano al notar el peso de alguien sobre él.

Encima tuyo..-Respondió Harry sacándose la capa invisible.-Se puede saber que hacemos ha estas horas y en este bosque?

Es que no quieres estar conmigo?

Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Malfoy, este bosque se llama prohibido por algo, a estas alturas deberías tener ya claro que aquí no solo habitan hadas y duendes!

Que pasa, acaso Harry Potter le tiene miedo al bosque prohibido?-Preguntó Draco juguetón.

Malfoy, no es por mi precisamente por el que me preocupo!

No es justo que me hagas esperar te media hora y luego te dediques a regañarme..-Ante eso Harry quería protestar, pero Draco lo hizo callar con el dedo.-Además no te permito que me hables así, no después de lo que se..-Con cara seria.

Y que sabes?-Preguntó preocupado Harry.

Que solo yo puedo hacer te feliz.- Lo miró más serio.-Harry, aunque seas incapaz de creerme, he hablado con tu padre, bueno, con el espíritu de Potter..

Esperó una cara de enfado por parte del moreno, pero en cambio este comenzó a llorar sin control, dejando que la lluvia y sus lagrimas se mezclaran sobre los fuertes hombros del Slytherin.

No..no..no lloro por ti...-Intentaba pronunciar Harry entre sollozos.-Me he..he enterado que fue mi padre quien me ayudó...el me protegió..me dio poder...y..y se ha marchado, sin que yo le pueda dar siquiera las gracias...-Al pronunciar esto último una punzada de dolor que había oprimido hasta entonces le atravesó, por lo que se aferró más a la mojada camiseta de su protector.

Quieres saber que me dijo?-Preguntó Draco, a lo que Harry murmuró algo que pretendía ser un "si".-Me pidió que siempre te protegiera. Harry, él sabia que nuestros corazones se pertenecían ... De alguna manera, el te hizo volver a Hogwarts, para que nos encontráramos, y yo fuera capaz de confesar te mis sentimientos y tu...

Y que yo me diera cuenta de que te amo..- Dijo Harry, comprendiendo todo al fin. Todo consistía en ser feliz y dejar de perseguir fantasmas.- Sabes Draco? hoy esta lluvia me parece más dulce que nunca...-Lo miró seductoramente y después lo beso.- Te excitas tan solo con un beso?-Preguntó Harry, al notar la erección de Draco.

Cuando te veo mojado sobre mi, diciendo me que me amas y en un estado tan frágil, me entran deseos de hacer te el amor.-Giró Harry y se colocó entre las piernas de este.- De echo, quiero hacerte el amor...

Como, aquí? Podemos ir a la sala de los menesteres...-Opinó Harry.

No, quiero que sea aquí, **entre la dulce lluvia**. Esa misma que empezó el día de tu gran victoria. Esa lluvia que te hace parecer más bello de lo que ya eres.-Le Decía Draco mientras le iba desnudando y le repartía pequeños besos.-Y no me importa resfriarme si el catarro lleva el sabor de tu piel... Además es uno de las fantasías que más se me repite, des de tu baile sexy en la mansión Gilian.

Draco, calla, no estropees el momento ¬¬. -Le mandó Harry, y así es como comenzaron un baile de caderas, besos y mucha pasión. En la que los gemidos de ambos se expandían entre esa lluvia, que había comenzado a aumentar al mismo ritmo que el compás de sus caderas.

**MxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxD**

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Draco se levantaron abrazados en la sala de los menesteres radiantes de felicidad sin saber lo que había sucedido fuera de ella.

Sabían que ya era hora que sus casas se enteraran de su relación, ya que si se enteraban de otro modo sería más difícil que la aceptaran. Estaban dispuestos ha entrar en el Gran Comedor y contar lo, pero eso fue imposible debido al revuelo que se había armado en el.

Harry! Harry! Hay sol !Hay sol!-Le gritaba Seamus, mientras tiraba de el hacía uno de los ventanales. Harry miro y su mirada quedó deslumbrada por los enormes rayos solares que había fuera. No quedaba rastro de aquella lluvia que los había acompañado durante tantos meses. Miro al resto del comedor, todos se veían muy felices por el nuevo cambio. La zona del profesorado estaba completamente vacía, seguramente debido ha este echo. Algunos alumnos recibían lechuzas. Vio a su derecha que Blase y Ron estaban cogidos de la mano mirando por uno de los ventanales, pero que al parecer nadie parecía extrañado.

Y a su izquierda vio como Hermione en su papel de prefecta intentaba tranquilizar a los Gryffindor de primer año que estaban asustados pensando que el cese de la lluvia suponía que algo malo iba a pasar. Y es así como se sentía Harry, había vivido tantas cosas entre esa lluvia que incluso le supo a dulce. Y si todo volvía ha cambiar? Y si Draco volvía ha cambiar? Miro hacía la mesa de las serpientes y por momento volvió ha encontrar se con un Draco arrogante que lo odiaba.

Si le miras tan fijamente no tardaran en descubrir lo vuestro.-Le dijo Ginny apareciendo le por la espalda.- Haber déjame ver en que piensas...-lo miro seria-Ah! no puedo ver tus pensamientos porque ya no dispongo de esa habilidad.

En serio? Pero como puede ser?-Preguntó sorprendido.

No lo se. Lo único que puedo decir es que esta mañana me desperté sin escuchar nada de lo que piensa la gente. Creo que de algún modo, que la lluvia haya parado tiene algo que ver.-Le explicaba Ginny, pero unas amigas la llamaron y se marchó dejando a Harry aun más confundido.

Oye Draco, donde estabas esta mañana cuando fui a tu cuarto para avisarte de lo sucedido?-Preguntó Pansy poniendo se puñetera. La chica había alzado tanto la voz en la pregunta que los Slyterin abandonaron el revuelo del sol, para centrar se en la conversación.

No creo que eso sea de tu interés...ya te he dicho muchas veces que yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones.-Ante ello muchas admiradoras del rubio rieron por lo bajo.-Más bien deberías preocupar te de que no presente una queja contra ti por acoso, y encima te encontrabas en zona masculina. Recuerda Parkison otra grave y te expulsan.

Draco si yo contara la mitad de cosas que has hecho a este colegio al que expulsarían sería a ti, a si que ten cuidado con el tono con el que me hablas...

Habéis oído? mi babosa nº 1 me esta amenazando. Crees que me asustas? para que me expulsen deberías demostrar que es cierto todo lo que dices...

Probaría de devolverte tu viejo truco del veritaserum, seguro que de tus labios salen muchas más verdades.-Se cruzo de bazos.-Como tu traición a Slyterin..-Todos esperaban ver la reacción de Draco ante las palabras de la chica. Pero este continuaba mirando la con sonrisa triunfante.

Pansy no crees que hace un día precioso para que lo vengas a estropear?-Preguntó Blase que se había acercado a la mesa Slytherin, con Ron todavía agarrado a él.

No más de lo que tu puedas estropear lo acercando te a nosotros agarrado de la mano del pobretón de Weasley.-Se defendió la rubia.

Pansy, cuando hablas de traición supongo que te refieres a lo mío con Potter.-Intervino Draco ignorando el comentario ofensivo de la Slyterin hacía Blase y sorprendiendo a todos.- Y ahora cual es tu plan? humillarme frente a todos contando que me acuesto con él?-Preguntó de forma cínica.

Así que lo confirmas? Draco estas liado con Potter?- Preguntó un sorprendido Nott.

Bueno, hay que reconocer que Potter tiene un muy buen polvo. Pero de allí a que este liado con él...-Aclaró Draco.- La verdad es que estoy saliendo con él, me he enamorado de Harry...

Ante la confesión del líder Slytherin aumentaron los comentarios y reproches, a los que Draco ignoró acercando se hacía un preocupado Harry que ignoraba los comentarios mal intencionados de Finnigan , sobre la posible razón por la cual, el último año de Slytherin pareciera querer degollar a su príncipe.

Qué haces aquí Malfoy?!-Preguntó el irlandés al tener a Draco delante, temiendo que el rubio hubiera escuchado algo de lo que decía.

Cierra tu sucia bocaza!!-Le espetó Malfoy.-he venido a ver a mi novio...-Inquirió el rubio-platino dejando a Seamus con un gran interrogante que se convirtió en un desencaje de muelas al ver el morreo que Harry acababa de dar a Draco el cual lo correspondía con mucho interés.

En ese momento TODO Hogwarts supo de la relación de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, considerados fervientes rivales y convertidos en apasionados amantes.

La relación de sus respectivos lideres ocasionó que tanto los Slytherins como los Gryffindor enterraran su ya absurda guerra, aunque siempre había una que otra batalla por debatir...

Ahora que hace bueno, podríamos hacer algun día un picnic en grupo...-Proponía Ron entusiasmado.

Ni lo sueñes Weasley, los picnic son tradición muggle. Un Malfoy no hace picnic.- Le negó Draco.-Ni ninguna cosa vulgar a la que los Weasley estáis acostumbrados...

Porque los Malfoy sois unos estirados aburridos...-Dijo un molesto Ron, mientras Harry y Blase, se partían de risa. Posiblemente eso sería siempre así.

**FIN**

**Fin de entre la dulce lluvia **

_**Nota de Akirachan:**_

_Bien este ha sido el final. No se si es lo que esperabais ññ pero es lo que ha salido, un poco empalagoso y perfecto, pero q se le va hacer, teniendo en cuenta el rumbo que la historia había tomado ¬¬U..._

_Ha sido mi primer Fic Harry Potter y acepto toda clase de críticas. Como también sugerencias e ideas para un capitulo extra. Bueno un besito a todos y GRACIAS por leer mis paranoias. Muchas Gracias también a los que se han molestado en dejar me Reviews. _

_**Siempre molestando AKIRA-CHAN ()U**_


End file.
